My lovely killer
by MisaoQ.Q
Summary: Riku es un chico con una vida más o menos normal, mas esta dará un giro con la llegada de Sora. ¿Quien es Arashi y que quiere de Riku? ¿Sora realmente se atreverá a asesinarlo a sangre fria? SoraxRiku. Epilogo up
1. El chico del parque

**Misao**: Hola todo el mundo¿Cómo están? nn Bueno, después de un paseo por el parque, se me ocurrió esto, espero que sea de su agrado!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro estúpido día, en este estúpido barrio, en este estúpido parque.

Bueno¿Quieren saber de mi? Les hablaré de mí.

Mi nombre es Riku... Lo se, lo se, también hay mujeres con ese nombre¿cual es su problema ¬¬? Bien, tengo 15 años y vivo solo con mi hermana mayor, les hablaré de ella más adelante.

Tengo el cabello algo largo color blanco y ojos verdes, mi hermana dice que cuando chico los tenía azules¿pero que me importa? Soy mediano, no tengo muy buenas calificaciones y odio mi escuela, supongo que ya deben imaginarse que clase de tipo soy, ne?

Mi hermana me mandó a hacer las compras de nuevo, y para llegar al Mercado debo atravesar este tonto parque.

Es muy grande, ocupa más de una cuadra. En el centro hay juegos coloridos donde se ven niños llorones saltando por aquí y por allá, vuelan globos por los aires, a la vez que el organillero toca una tonta y alegre canción.

Varias burbujas de colores vuelan junto a mí...

Parece una escena sacada de Barbie que-se-yo o escrita por una niñita ociosa.

En mis propios pensamientos no me fijo que una bicicleta se dirigé hacia mi...

¡PLAAAF!

Quedé algo atontado por el golpe, pero pude ver a un chico recostado sobre mi, tenía el cabello castaño alborotado y piel tostada. El chico abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.

-¿Te importa...?- dije para que se me bajara de encima.

-¿Uh?- respondió torpemente, a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado y se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía- Perdón, no fue mi intención derribarte, es solo que...

-¡SOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- tuve que taparme los oído ante el agudo grito, Sora se golpeó la frente.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo volteando la cabeza para encarar a la persona que gritaba, no pude verla- ¡Bueno, tengo que irme, un gusto conocerte, perdón por chocarte!

-Uh... no es... nada...- ¿Perdón¿Que paso con mi respuesta indiferente¡Exijo una explicación!

-Sabes, eres lindo- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo quedé atontado, y sentía como mis mejilla se sonrojaban.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el chico subió a su bicicleta y desapareció.

Ok... eso fue extraño¿Pero saben?

Me agrado

-Señor...- dijo una niña pequeña que se paró junto a mi- ¿Que hace en el piso?

-No es tu problema ¬¬

-Nyee, usted es feo- dijo golpeándome con su helado en la cara, dejándome lleno de helado de frambuesa- Buu, feo, que le vaya mal.

Antes de que pudiera estrangularla, corrió, yo suspiré tratando de calmar mi rabia.

-¿Que mierda le pasa a la...?- antes de poder continuar, fuí derribado por un perro-oso-mutante.

-¡Hiikari, abajo, abajo!- gritó su dueña tratando de sacarme a la mutación de la espalda

- no... Respiro...

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Sora¡Eres un perezoso, otra vez está ahí paradote sin hacer nada!- dijo una chica pelirroja y ojos azules, vestía un vestido rosado hasta más arriba de las rodilla. Sora estaba apoyado mirando por la ventana, bufó con fastidio.

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate- dijo el chico sonriendo, Kairi apoyó las manos en la cintura.

-Bien, te tengo un trabajo- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Que es ahora?- dijo seriamente, la chica alzó una foto frente a él.

-Su nombre es Riku Kikumaru, necesito que te le acerques- dijo entregándosela- Hay rumores que dicen que su abuelo en Holow Bostion está por morir, y que le va a heredar una gran suma de dinero y poder en las compañías de Gummis. Xemnas quiere asegurarse de que tanto poder no caiga en las manos de un mocoso, así que ya sabes.

-...- Sora no respondió, era el chico que había chocado hace un par de horas en el parque.

-¿Sora?

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo guardando la foto y guiñiendo el ojo.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-¡Ya llegué!- dije abriendo la puerta, llevaba un par de bolsas en la mano, que dejé en la entrada- ¡Yuna!

-¡Riku!- gritó mi hermana- Que bueno que llegas.

Estaba sonriendo, sentada en el sofá con un teléfono en mano. Mi hermana tenía el cabello castaño, un ojo azul y el otro verde y piel pálida. Tiene 18 años, y puedo apostar mi colección de cartas pokemón a que está hablando con Tidus.

-Si, si, estaba saludando a mi hermanito, Ti-chan- dijo volviendo al teléfono. ¿Lo ven? No ha parado desde que empezaron a salir- Yo también te amo, jiji¿Mañana es el partido¡Claro que estaré!

Me dirigí a las escaleras antes de vomitar, después empezará con el "ay Ti-chan, te amo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te extraño, eres el mejor" y bla bla blaaaa...

No les mentiré, Tidus es un buen tipo, y mucho mejor jugador de blitzball que cualquiera en la ciudad, pero no me gusta que esté saliendo con mi hermana.

Entré a mi habitación y me eché en mi cama boca abajo... No podía sacarme a ese chico de la cabeza.

¡SE QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO! "Amor a primera vista" y esa basura¡Pero NO! Riku Kikumaru no se enamora de tarados que no saben andar en bicicleta, me niego a "sentir mariposas" y más estupideces...

No... Aunque tenga ojos profundos como el mar y piel suave...

Mátenme ahora...

¡QUE DEMONIOS FUÉ ESA FRASE CURSI, BABOSA Y... DE NIÑA!

OK, seré honesto, es lindo, y yo estoy conciente de que me gustan los chicos (lo noté cuando dije que Link de The Legend of Zelda era lindo) pero no soy de los que se enamoran.

¬¬ no lo piensen¡No voy a terminar como una colegiala! Lo juro, ese lapsus-no-mirada-asesina al chico fue pura casualidad.

-¡Riku, la cena está lista!

-Ya voy Yunie- dije, pero mis palabras fueron ahogadas por la almohada, me senté en la cama y bostecé- Ya voy.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-¡Riku-saaan!- me gritó una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes a la vez que me abrazaba dejándome sin aire.

-Buenos días Selphie- dije obligándola a soltarme- ¿Ya llego el profesor?

-Nop- dijo cruzando los brazos tras la espalda, cuando hizo ademán de recordar algo importante y gritó- ¡Oí que va a llegar un chico nuevo! a que tienes curiosidad...

-No me interesa- dije bostezando y apoyé la cabeza en mi mano, mirando por la ventana.

-¡Vamos Riku-san, no puedes ser así de gruñón!

-¿Quieres apostar ¬¬?

Selphie bufó, yo sonrió de lado, ya que eso significa que va a desistir con lo del niño nuevo¿Que le ven de interesante? Yo solo quiero verlo a él de nuevo... Sora, así le llamo la chica, original, también hay chicas que se llaman así, no soy él único TT.TT!

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- dijo el profesor. Es de cabello pelirrojo puntiagudo y ojos verdes, aunque suene extraño, también le gustan los chicos, por eso me da miedo a veces ¬¬u de hecho, tengo entendido que le gusta un tal Roxas, del salón de al lado oO

-Buenos dias maestro Axel- dijeron los alumnos aburridos en unísono, poniéndose de pie frente a sus bancos.

-Les tengo una buena noticia- dijo Axel alegremente- Como algunos ya saben, hoy llega un alumno nuevo, su nombre es Sora, vamos Sora-kun, entraa!

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento al oir eso... já, no puede ser, cierto¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que aparezca el chico de la bicicleta en mi salón? Ni que fuera un fic.

-¡HOLAA!- gritó el castaño entrando alegremente al salón, vestía el uniforme de la escuela: una camisa blanca, corbata azul marino, algo suelta, y pantalones negros. Traía una mochila al hombro. Fue cuando me vió fijamente y sonrió- ¡Holaa Riku!

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer ya conoces al señor Kikumaru, bien pues, siéntate a su lado niño- dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda a Sora, yo alcé una ceja.

-No se preocupe, de todos modos lo iba a hacer- dijo sonriendo y corrió y dejó su mochila sobre el banco- Buenos días Riku-chan nn.

-... buenos días- dije sin prestarle mucha atención, eso es, muestra indiferencia Kikumaru! Tienes una reputación.

-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo sonriendo.

-¬¬u ¿per...don?

-Si me extrañaste- repitió tranquilamente, y sonrió, para luego besarme en la mejilla- Yo si.

Yo me sonrojé MUCHO, tanto que me caí de la silla estruendosamente y todos se me quedaron mirando, para luego reírse de mi desgracia.

-"Es muy inocente, será sencillo"- Sora sonrió y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Y como soy muy orgulloso, rechacé su mano y me puse de pie.

¿Que planea este sujeto diciendo esas cosas ¬/¬ o sea, no digo que no sea lindo, pero u/ú esto es demasiado para mi!

-Bien, ya que sabemos que está bien sr. Kikumaru, le pido que se siente de una vez- dijo Axel, no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado junto a mi asiento metido en mis pensamientos.

-Uh... seeh- dije y me senté, para luego mirar a Sora un momento mientras sacaba sus lápices.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con dulzura, con cierto deje de preocupación y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, mierda ¬¬ esto está pasando demasiado seguido, deben ser las hormonas.

-N-no, nada, solo... pensaba...

-¿Y en que pensabas?- dijo provocativamente, acercándose a mi, yo me puse nervioso, temí caerme de nuevo, al ver mi reacción, rió un momento y me dio una palmadita en el hombro- Jajaja, vamos a ser buenos amigos Riku-chan.

-eh...- he ahí mi brillante respuesta... Va a ser un largo día.

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao:** Holaaaaa! Otro RikuxSora para la colección nOn Me gusta mucho la personalidad de Riku nn y Sora es kawaii x3! En los próximos capítulos pienso sacar más personajes, así que ya saben, si quieren alguna parejita por ahí, avísenme! nn (a menos claro, que sea Sora o Riku con alguien más)

Asi que, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi!

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

**MisaoQ.Q.**


	2. Sora esta un poco celoso

**Misao: **Hola! Vaya oO me sorprende lo rápido que se me vino este capi nn en lo personal me agrada bastante, espero que a ustedes también!

Disfruenlo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Riku-chan...

-¡AAAAAAAAHH!

-¡Sr.Kikumaru, no grite en clase por favor!

-G-gomen- dije bajando la cabeza, para luego mirar molesto a Sora, quien reía angelical...DIGO! burlonamente.

Me había quedado dormido en clase (de nuevo, ya que es costumbre) cuando senti su cálido aliento rozar mi oreja, me susurro en el oído! Si, tal vez piensan que no es nada, pero yo me pongo muy nervioso cuando hacen eso ¬/¬u... no se burlen!

La clase de Historia pasó normalmente -no tome ningún apunte ni apresté atención, mientras Sora escribía hasta el suspiro del profesor- y llegó la hora del almuerzo, pensé en comer con Wakka y Selphie, cuando Sora me llamó.

-Riku-chan ¿Que trajiste de almuerzo?- preguntó acercando su cara levemente a la mia.

Yo me alejé un poco y voltee la mirada.

-Arroz y carne...- murmuré.

-¡Geniaal! Yo traje unas hamburguesas - ¿quieres probar?- dijo sonriendo con su sonrisa más encantadora, yo quede anonado y me dejé al casino, a una mesa de color blanco cerca de la ventana.

-uh... este... EJEM!- me aclaré la garganta y puse en orden mis ideas- Traje almuerzo, gracias.

Uf... ¡Es difícil ser indiferente con un chico como Sora!

-oh...- fue su única respuesta y bajo la mirada, yo sentí una repentina necesidad de tocarlo y acerqué mi mano a su mejilla. El me miró abriendo mucho los ojos y vi un ligero rubor adornar sus mejillas, sonreí.

-Ok, me gustaría probar- dije, haciéndome sonar resignado, el sonrió y poco más y me puso la hamburguesa en la boca.

-¡Siiii! Que bueno, es la primera vez que cocino, asi que quiero tu opinión- dijo animado.

-Mmmm...- ¿Quien -para su primera vez cocinando- prepara una hamburguesa con doble queso, lechuga, tomate y pepinillos (también un poco de kepchup)?- Está bastante buena, aunque como cocinero, te doy un 7 de 10.

-¿También cocinas Riku-chan?- preguntó.

-¡Si!- Sora me miró, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño presumiendo que sabe pintar dentro de las líneas ¬/¬- Ejem, con mi hermana me turno el preparar el almuerzo...

-Eso es genial- dijo Sora ladeando levemente la cabeza a un lado, creo que miraba a alguien así que me voltee para ver quien era.

-¡RIKU!- lo siguiente que supe es que Tidus estaba sentado en una silla junto a mi y me envolvía con un brazo el cuello- ¿Comos estás pequeño hombrecito, eh?

-Tidus... Ya suéltame- dije serio, uuf, ya me estaba preocupando nn Pensé que en dos horas ya me había convertido en un chico rarito-no-indiferente.

_ºººººººººº PoV de Sora ºººººººººº_

Ladeo un poco la cabeza, ya que veo a alguien tras Riku, es un chico alto, de cabello rubio alborotado (algo similar al mío) y ojos azules. Su piel es muy bronceada y me mira con cierta curiosidad.

-¡RIKU!- dijo el chico. Significa que ya se conocen o.ó! Humph ¬w¬- ¿Comos estás pequeño hombrecito, eh?

-Tidus... Ya suéltame- responde serio Riku-chan.

-¿Quien es tu amiguito Riku?- dijo Tidus ignorándolo.

-Se llama Sora... y no es mi amiguito ¬/¬- dice él sonrojado. Sonrío para mis adentros, ya que sé que va a tratar de mostrarse serio... Es adorable nn

-Humm...- dice sin soltarlo, yo fruncí levemente el seño. ¡Por que no lo suelta ya? Vamos Sora... apégate al plan, si le rompes el cuello a ese rubio, Riku-chan verá que no eres buena persona ú.u

-Ya déjalo en paz Tidus- dijo otra voz, era un joven de cabello café algo largo, una cicatriz entre sus ojos azules, algo grises. Era de piel blanca. Noté que Riku se sonrojaba (visión muy tierna a mi gusto nn), será que...¡Naah, no lo creo!

-Vamos Leon, solo me encargo de cuidar a mi cuñado- dijo soltando a Riku-chan, Leon cruzo los brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Leon, Riku afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió, yo fruncí el seño.

-¡Claro que está bien, porque está conmigo!- dije tomando posesivamente el brazo de Riku-chan, Leon alzó una ceja, Tidus sonrió.

-¡Já! Nuestro niño ya tiene un novio xD!

Trágate eso Leon, Riku-chan es mío ahora ¬w¬... o-oU soy más celoso de lo que pensé, me cacheteo mentalmente! Puede que tenga que matar a Riku, no tengo que fastidiar el plan u

Miro a Riku, quien me mira avergonzado, se ve muy lindo nn miren, sus largos mechones claros caen elegantemente sobre sus ojos, tapándolos un poco, y sus ojos son muy brillantes y de un cierto color verde... creo que esmeralda. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, sus labios sonrosados y su boca entre abierta...

¿Debería ¬w¬¿O no debería?

Miro ambos lados para comprobar que la odiosa de Kairi no este en ninguna parte.

¿Que mal podría ocasionar nn? No significara nada...

Lo envolví con mis brazos, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, estaba muy nervioso. Sonreí y me acerqué a él lo suficiente para besar sus labios.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y que se quedaba paralizado... No me aparta de él, así que con una mano sujeto su nuca para profundizar el beso.

¿Como describirlo? Siento mariposas en el estómago y una sensación embriagante, solo estamos Riku y yo, como si todo el mundo desapareciera.

Los labios de Riku tienen un ligero sabor a vainilla y ¿Que les voy a decir? Me encanta...

Pero el momento se ve interrumpido cuando Riku me separa de un empujón, se lleva los dedos a la boca y me mira un momento.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Porque me gustas- dije con simpleza, bueno, si me gusta... no es que lo ame, ne?

-Yo... tú...- balbucea, apretando los puños y dice en un hilo de voz- Ese era mi primer beso...

Riku-chan salió corriendo, iba a perseguirlo, pero Leon me prohibió el paso.

-Muévete- dije con mi mirada fría.

-No puedes llegar, así como si nada y jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

-No me vengas a decir como hacer las cosas- siento como si su mirada pudiera ver a través de mi, baah, soy un asesino ¬¬ no me provoques niño bonito.

-Ja...- cierra los ojos y se peina con una mano... Engreido de &$ª! ¬¬ - No eres tan dulce como intentas aparentar.

Nos miramos varios segundos, sin ni siquiera pestañear, como si el primero que lo hiciese fuera a perder una gran batalla, la cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Uh! Esto está que arde- dijo Tidus y sonrió- Ya se nn resuélvanlo jugando Blitzball.

-¿Que?- dijimos a la vez, Leon y yo.

-Mira, si Leon gana, dejas en paz a mi cuñado, si tú ganas...

-Leon no se mete en mis asuntos- dije y sonrío triunfante.

-De acuerdo- dijo Leon cruzando los brazos- Que sea en equipos.

-¡Si!- respondí yo y mire desafiante al niño "yo-soy-muy-sexy-y-serio"- Tu con Tidus y yo con Riku-chan.

Tidus sonrió ampliamente y juntó las manos.

-¡Excelente idea!

-Nos vemos después de clases- dijo Leon, y él y el rubio se fueron, dejandome solo.

-¿Y ahora como se juega el blitzball? -.-u

_ºººººººººº PoV de Riku ººººººººººº_

Baka, baka¡BAAAKAAAAA!

¡Te odio! Ahora solo estoy más confundido! Y se atrevió a besarme frente a Squall-san, que pensará de mi ahora...?

MALDITAS HORMONAS! No puedo pensar con claridad! Veamos, pongamos esto en orden.

1. Llega Squall-san (o Leon, llamado asi por su apellido: Leonheart) logra que el odioso de Tidus me suelte.

2. Tidus me molesta con Sora.

3. Sora me besa...

¿Ven¡Todo hubiera sido normal y sencillo si no me hubiera besado!

Bueno... el beso de Sora no estuvo nada mal¿eh?

¡AAAAAAAH¿Que voy a hacer? Mi primer beso fue con un chico al cual no conozco hace más de 12 horas y ya hablo como tarado rarito...

-"Por que me gustas"- eso me dijo... Me gustas... Nunca nadie me había dicho eso. Me llevo los dedos a los labios y sonrío.

-Riku-san¿estás bien?- dijo una voz chillona, yo me asuste y alcé la cabeza, era Selphie.

-Si, no es nada- dije secamente.

Estaba escondido bajo las escaleras, siempre que me siento triste, enfadado, etc., me escondo ahí... Tal vez porque ahí es donde PODIA ¬¬u estar solo.

-Mmmm...- fue su respuesta, para luego agregar casi para si misma- Leon y el nuevo van a tener un partido de Blitzball después de la escuela¿Por que será?

-¿Uh?

-Sip, iré para grabar todo- dijo Selphie con estrellitas en los ojos- Así podré conseguir más audiencia para mi programa de TV nn.

Si... Selphie tiene un pequeño noticiario, de nombre Wings School News. Es interesante si quieres saber las cupuchas de la escuela -.-...

-¿Y por que el partido?

-No se, pero al parecer será una pelea en parejas- me miro con una curiosa mirada picara- No sabia que jugabas blitzball, Riku¡Y con el nuevo! Jaja, eso no lo esperaba de ti.

-¿De que hablas?- Espero no haber entendido bien.

-Espero que logres vencer a Tidus y Leon, Riku-chan.

-¿Queeeeee?

¿Pero que porras está sucediendo?

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **HolaMe di vuelta el Final Fantasy X y X-2, así que adoro a tifus º¬º, no pude evitar ponerlo, a él y a Leon n.n. WoOw, Sora celoso ¬u¬ me gusta xD En el proximo capitulo se verá Leon v/s Sora owó mmuahaha¿Quién ganará? Bueno, eso lo verán en el proximo capitulo nn

Si quieren CloudxLeon, TidusxQuien-sea-menos-Yuna o cualquier pareja con personajes que aparezcan en Kingdom Hearts, solo avísenme nn r jeje

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contestación de reviews:

Rhape: Hola! Siee! Sora es muy lindo º---º y nuestro castaño favorito fue quien se comio a besos a Riku xD. Las hormonas son todo un tema estos días ú.u. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Angst: **Holap! Me alegra saber que estas leyendo esta historia! GRACIAS nOn y también gracias por leer Memories n/n. Que te vaya bien mija! Byees!

**Hasta la proxima!  
Byes! **

MisaoQ.Q.


	3. Blitzball!

**Misao:** Holaa todo el mundo? Como están? nn Aquí les traigo otro capítulo!

Espero que lo disfruten mucho nn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recuerdan el estúpido parque donde conocí a Sora?

Ya no le encuentro tan estúpido...

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo estaba pintado de colores rojos, morados y azules.

Camino hasta uno de los columpios y miró a mi alrededor... No hay nadie, solo puedo oír el silbido del viento, que golpea mi rostro y juega con mi cabello. Dejo salir un suspiro, me siento en el columpio rojo y me balanceo un poco.

¿Que rayos me está pasando?

Sigo pensando en el tema del beso... y mi tonta reacción...

Antes solo le hubiera dado un buen par de golpes para que entendiera que no debe besar así a la gente, pero... uf, salí corriendo como una colegiala.

Fui cobarde, lo admito. ¿Que hubieran hecho en mi lugar¿Darle un buen golpe¿Gritarle que no se me volviera acercar? ... ¿Quedarme ahí y devolverle el beso?

Mierda, las hormonas son más peligrosas de lo que pensé...

De repente siento un par de brazos envolverme en un abrazo y un respiración en mi cuello.

Al principio me sonrojo y me asusto, pero reconocí el olor a chocolate y canela de Sora, como cuando me chocó, en este mismo parque.

-Perdón- dijo sin dejar esa posición- No... Pensé... No quería incomodarte, es solo que...

Sonreí, al parecer el tampoco entendía muy bien la situación, solté un bufido y él me soltó, a la vez que me volteaba.

-Riku-chan...- dijo seriamente- No mentí cuando dije que me gustabas.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo.

No se como decirlo, pero fue como esas escenas en los animes y demás, cuando solo estás tu y esa persona, el ruido del exterior no importa y flores de cerezo vuelan cerca de ti, dándole un toque... no se como decirlo¿mágico¿Lindo? ...

-Yo...- Sora puso su dedo sobre mis labios, callando mis palabras.

-No tienes porque responder ahora- dijo sonriendo y sonrió- Quería saber Riku...

-¿Mmmm?

-Si me enseñas a jugar Blitzball- dijo rascándose la cabeza, yo reí ligeramente, más que nada por el gesto dulce que mostraba.

-¡No te burles, Riku-chan!- dijo con un puchero.

-No me burlo, solo eres lindo- dije francamente, el se sonrojó- Muy bien, te entrenaré¿Estás preparado?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien, te enseñaré lo que sé del Blitzball, será duro¿Estás seguro de continuar?- dije cruzando los brazos desafiante.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo alzando el puño.

-¡Pues bien, 300 vueltas al parque!- grité con autoridad, realmente eso no iba a ayudarle en nada, pero soy malo, jaja!

-¡Si, señor!- respondió con firmeza, a la vez que comenzaba a correr, yo alcé una ceja.

Que chico tan extraño... oh bueno, supongo que es eso lo que lo hace especial.

_ºººººººººº PoV Sora ººººººººº_

Después del simple calentamiento de las vueltas al parque (nnU), Riku-chan me pidió que nos juntáramos en la piscina del Parque Atlántica el día siguiente. El parque estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Kairi, así que no fue difícil de encontrar.

Al día siguiente tome mis cosas y salí sin que Kairi me descubriera.

Miro el cielo, el sol resplandece con fuerza y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, de repente, veo a Riku a los lejos... Kami O.o

Riku está sentado, con una rodilla doblada hacia su pecho y la otra estriada. Tiene el cabello mojado, así que las gotas se deslizan con elegancia por su cuerpo. Solo viste un traje de baño negro con el logo del equipo de la escuela: Los Zanarkand Abes.

El sol le da de lleno, haciendo que parezca un ser místico o algo así O.O

No exagero u.ú ¡se ve realmente bien¡Hasta el propio Xemnas babearía si viera a Riku-chan así! Traigan un balde chicos, antes de que me ponga a babear.

-¿uh?- Riku-chan se voltea y sonríe- Hasta que llegaste, bien¿estás listo?

-"_Cuando quieras lindura_"- bueno, eso es lo que hubiera dicho, pero me mantuve firme y solo asentí torpemente.

-Muy bien- dice Riku, yo me acerco a la piscina y veo mi reflejo, claro, hasta que Riku-chan me empuja y caigo de golpe en esta.

Saco la cabeza del agua para ver a Riku reírse de mi, jeje, se ve muy lindo así nn owó pero venganza es venganza...

Así que lo tomo del tobillo, y él, al tropezar, cae encima mío...

No era realmente lo planeado nnU

Ambos sacamos la cabeza del agua para respirar y Riku-chan me miró seriamente, yo tragué saliva, pensando que estaba molesto conmigo, cuando empezó a reír.

Yo no pude evitar reír con él.

-¿Una carrera, cabeza-pincho?- dijo con voz sexy, sonriendo de lado.

-¡No me digas así Riku-chan!- dije fingiendo enfado- ¡Descolorido!

-Esto es guerra- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, ambos nos pusimos en posición para la carrera.

-Cuando quieras- respondí y empezamos.

_ºººººººººº PoV Riku ººººººººº_

-Recuerda Sora, el objetivo es meter el mayor número de goles, Tidus es capitán y estrella de su equipo, así que tu encárgate de Squall-san -dije a Sora.

-Si- dijo asintiendo.

El día anterior habíamos practicado Blitzball, lanzamiento de la pelota, nado, estrategias... hasta intenté convencer a mi hermana de que le dijera a su noviecito de que si no perdía ante nosotros, ella terminaba con él (no me tomó en serio... hermanas ¬¬)

Se lo que piensan, me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, pero bien, quiero ver a Sora jugar y...

No estaría mal vencer a Tidus en su propio juego, le demostrare que no soy un "pequeño hombrecito" ¬¬ ...le daré una paliza.

El papá de Cloud (les hablaré de él más tarde) es dueño del gran estadio de la ciudad, asi que nos lo prestaron a cambio de unas semanas vendiendo maní y refrescos en este, yo pensé en negarme, pero Sora acepto hacer mi parte.

El agua comienza a llenar la gran estructura del estadio, veo a Tidus al otro lado del campo con una pelota de Blitzball (con un dibujo azul) sonriendo y junto a él, Squall-san mira a Sora desafiante.

Mire a Sora y no pude evitar sonreír ante su mirada llena de decisión, era otra faceta de él, y me gustaba.

Vestía un pantalón corto color azul marino, camiseta blanca y chaqueta manga corta negra con puños blancos.

¿Saben? Decidi que no voy a romperme la cabeza pensando en que siento por Sora, es lindo y me agrada, además creo que nosotros podemos ser amigos... suena bien¿no?

-¡Bien, que comience el partido, ya!- gritó el árbitro, de cabello anaranjado alzado y piel muy bronceada: Wakka.

Nos lanzamos el agua, una gran oleada de aplausos, y yo solo puedo pensar en ganar. Se que podemos hacerlo.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sora y Leon nadaron al centro de la cancha y se miraron, la pelota se alzó sobre ellos.

Leon la golpeó hacia Tidus, este esperó recibir la pelota, cuando Riku se cruzó en su camino y la cogió con las manos.

Sora sonrió y nadó hacia la portería contraria, Riku lanzó la pelota, mas Tidus lo empujó y la pelota quedó sola.

Leon y Sora se lanzaron hacia la pelota.

-¡Un duelo permanente entre Squall-sama y Sora-kun!- se oyó decir a Selphie con su micrófono- ¿Quién ganará?

Sora se dio un impulso fraccionando las piernas y empujó a Leon, para luego patear la pelota. Tidus sonrió y dándose una vuelta hacia atrás, golpeó la pelota con fuerza (si saben de fútbol, la chilena nn o si han jugado FFX, el tiro que iba a ser antes de que Sin... ejem, me callo u/ú) metiendo el primer gol.

-¡GOOOOOOOOL PARA EL EQUIPO TIDUS-LEON!

Sora apretó los puños, no podía perder contra Leon¡Tenía que derrotarlo, aquí y ahora!

Riku dio el saque inicial, dando un buen pase a Sora, este nadó a la portería contraria esquivando a Leon y quedando justo en frente de Tidus.

El rubio iba a quitársela, mas Sora sonrió de lado y la lanzó a Riku.

Este sonrió con malicia, y dando una vuelta hacia atrás, golpeó la pelota como Tidus segundos antes.

-¡SII¡¡RIKU HA METIDO UN GOL AL CAPITÁN TIDUS!

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Kairi estaba echada sobre un gran sillón negro, con expresión aburrida cambiaba el canal una y otra vez, cuando de repente vio algo curioso... "Wings School TV"

-La escuela donde metimos a Sora...- dijo en un susurro.

-¡Damas y Caballeros, después de un gran partido, los ganadores son...!

¡RIKU Y EL NUEVO, SII! Lo vimos, lo vivimos y aún no lo podemos creer¡El nuevo ha metido un gol en los últimos segundos!

-¿uh?

La imagen cambio, mostrando a un albino de ojos verdes, completamente empapado y a Sora a su lado, de igual forma.

-¿Que demonios...?

Sora sonreía ampliamente y luego se abrazó a Riku riendo,

-¡Ganamos Riku-chan, ganamos!

-Je... je...- era la única respuesta del albino, quien parecía no creer lo que estaba pasando.

Kairi se mordió el labio. Un asesino profesional como Sora no debería mostrar tantas señales de afecto con su próxima victima.

-¡Tengo que avisar a Xemnas!

Continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao:** Bueno, este capítulo me gusto porque Riku comenzó a perder el nerviosismo nn y Sora es muy kawaii xD! En el próximo capítulo trataré de poner un poco más de acción, así que, no se lo pierdan! nOn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Rhape**: Hola! Shiee, ambos son muy cute nn! Las hormonas rulz xDu. Jejeje, al final me decidí a que ganaran, jojo, después de practicar como negros nñU. Bueno, aquí te traje la continuación nn espero que te haya gustado, ya verás como trato de meter el CloudxSephirtot, todo por mi fan favorita n.n! Cuídate mucho, Byee!

**Riku-chan**: Holaa! nOn je, me alegro de ver más fanáticas de esta pareja! nOn yo también la adoro, espero que te haya gustado la continuación y sigas leyendo nn, bye!

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

**MisaoQ.Q**


	4. Arashi

**Misao:** Hola a todos! Jaja, estoy muy feliz, ayer estuve de cumpleaños y salí de vacaciones nOn así que tengo una semana para escribir libremente, pero por ahora, les traigo el capitulo 4!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabo de salir de la ducha, después de lavarme el cabello. Se que no suena muy masculino, pero me gusta tenerlo muy limpio.

Me seco algunos mechones y me dirijo a mi habitación a ponerme pijama, ya que solo ando con unos pantalones, mi hermana me grita que baje a cenar, yo le respondo que en seguida y entró a mi habitación.

-... No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of... (1)- canté en un susurro y presioné el interruptor, mas la luz no encendió- ¿Uhm?

-Riku...

Sentì un escalofrio al oir otra voz en mi habitación y avancé a tientas.

-¿Quién está ahi¿Quien eres?- dije, tratando de sonar frío e imponente.

-Tu puedes llamarme Arashi- dijo la voz siseante, envolviéndome en un abrazo por la espalda, yo me solté con fuerza y me voltee hacia el extraño, cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en el hombro, ante el dolor fraccioné un poco las piernas y me sujeté la herida.

-Maldición...- El extraño sonrió con malicia y me empujó contra la cama, yo intenté levantarme, mas él me sujetó las muñecas y se sentó sobre mí, yo estaba desesperado por sacármelo de encima, no sabía que hacer.

-Tranquilo... O la herida se volverá peor- dijo a mi oído susurrante. Podía sentir su respiración. Yo me sonrojé e intenté empujarlo, más él era más fuerte que yo- Me gusta como huele tu cabello, Riku-chan...

-¿Como... sabes mí... nombre?- logré decir.

-Jajaja, no es lo único que sé de ti, Riku-chan- dijo riendo, yo fruncí el seño- Soy tu sombra, Riku-chan, y si es necesario, tendré que llevarte de la mano a la tumba.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos, fue cuando el chico mordió mi cuello, y se separó de mí.

-Una pequeña marca para que no me olvides, cariño- dijo tras reír un poco, yo intenté sentarme- Ten cuidado con esa herida, si no la tratas ya, morirás desangrado... y eso no sería divertido¿no?

El chico caminó a la ventana y desapareció.

Yo me quedé en mi cama, me dolía... Maldito Arashi... ahora que todo estaba saliendo bien...

-Te odio...- dije en un susurro, luego cerré los ojos y grité- ¡TE ODIO ARASHI!

-¡Riku¿Por que no...?- dijo Yuna entrando a la habitación, y encendiendo la luz- ¡Riku!

ººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente...

-¡Bueeenos díaaas!- grito animadamente el profesor Axel entrando el salón, los alumnos se pusieron de pie, saludaron y volvieron a sus asientos- Chicos, me alegra informarles que la Wings School tendrá una competencia de teatro con el Instituto Gradient Garden, de Hollow Bostion.

Nadie mostró demasiada emoción.

-Ejem, y es mi deber como maestro elegir la obra que interpretarán...

-Noooo- fué la respuesta general, Sora rió ligeramente.

-¬¬ EJEM! cof coof- tosió el profesor para callar a los alumnos- Bien, las opciones son: "Romeo y Julieta", "La Bella Durmiente", "El Zorro", "Blancanieves" y "Titanic". Y por ser la que más rayada tengo será... ¡"La Bella Durmiente"!

-Ok, no aplaudan, porfavor ¬¬u- dijo Axel y tosió- He escogido a 4 actores de otros grados, que son: Roxas-chan, Squall y Tidus, y escogeré a otros más de este, veamos...

Axel entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-¡Sora-chan será nuestro perfecto príncipe encantador!- dijo animosamente, Sora se sonrojo un poco y asintió- Y... ¡Cloud! Tú serás nuestra buena hada rosa nOn

El curso estalló en risas, mientras que el mencionado se hundía en su asiento tapándose con un cuaderno.

-¡Tu Riku... serás...!

-"que sea la princesa, que sea la princesa"- rogó Sora mentalmente.

-¡El encargado de utilería! nOn

Riku bufó con fastidio y volteó la mirada a la ventana, no le interesaba la ridícula obra, solo quería saber... quien porras era Arashi.

-Y finalmente la princesa será Selphie nn. Muy bien, ahora que estamos decididos¡Practicaremos todas las clases! Los 4 que mencioné vendrán conmigo a Hollow Bostion la próxima semana.

-¿Y el resto, ya?- preguntó Wakka.

-¡Harán clases, muahahahahaha cof coof muahahaa!

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

ººººººººººººººººº

Caminé casi mecánicamente al casino y me senté en mi habitual mesa, saqué mi almuerzo y suspiré...

Algo falta...

... uh

Ya se, Sora no me ha molestado en todo el día, sé que suena extraño, pero se siente raro cuando él no está cerca...

¡Ni siquiera lo piensen! ¬¬ Ya les dije que no voy a romperme la cabeza pensando en lo que siento por él, así que no me miren con sus ojitos de "AaAaAaw! Riku-chan no puede vivir sin Soraa, que cute" ¬¬ Muy bien, ahora que aclaré ese punto, iré a buscarlo u.ú

Vagué un poco por el patio de la escuela, hasta llegar a un espacio lleno de verde hierva detrás de la escuela, casi no hay alumnos, pero puedo oír un murmullo. Con curiosidad avanzó, hasta distinguir la voz de Sora.

-Pero que ven mis ojos, una bella princesa, la más hermosa de todas, cierta era la leyenda de su belleza, mas su cuerpo está frío y sus ojos cerrados¡Oh, que desdicha¿Será acaso mi beso el que le devuelva la vida¿Que le despierte de ese eterno sueño y logre que sus ojos que prometen ser hermosos se abran?

-¿uh¿Que demonios...?- murmuré, fue cuando vi a Selphie recostada en el piso, con un cuaderno tirado cerca de ella. Sora hablaba exageradamente, pero se veía muy lindo hablando como príncipe encantador nn, en eso, Sora se hinca junto a Seplhie... y... se aproxima...y...-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Seplhie y Sora se voltearon a mirarme extrañados, a mi se me subió la sangre a la cabeza y comencé a agitar los brazos histéricamente de arriba a abajo.

-¡Digo! No tienen que hacer esa escena aún, para que el beso conserve su magia¿no?- dije sudando una gotita.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo Seplhie... Kami bendiga su inocencia ToT- ¿Tu que piensas, Sora-kun?

-Mmmm... si, supongo- dijo sin mayor interés, ya que estaba ocupado mirándome con picardía... uh... esto no se ve bien, no creyó mi estúpida excusa!

De repente sonó la campana, indicando el regreso a clases, yo dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Los espero en el salón, chicos!- dijo Seplhie recogiendo el cuadernillo y se fue corriendo después de guiñarme el ojo, yo me sonrojé.

Nos quedamos solos, y... creo que no me está agradando el silencio ¬¬u.

-Así que... ¿No quieres que bese a Seplhie-chan, eh?- dijo picadamente acercándose a mi.

-¡No es eso!- repliqué girando la cabeza a un lado para evitar su mirada, el apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Que cute eres- dijo riendo y me peñiscó la mejilla ¬O¬!

-¡No hagas eso! Cabeza de...- Pero mis palabras son ahogadas al notar su proximidad, casi puedo respirar su aliento, mas apoya su mano en mi hombro y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Riku?- dijo separándose un poco al notar el gesto y separó su mano- ¿Que...?

-No es nada...- dije en un susurro, cuando Sora notó un poco de sangre en su mano.

-¿Quien te hizo eso?- dijo fríamente, tanto que me sorprendió- Quítate la camisa.

-¿aaah?- exclamé yo con sorpresa.

-Quiero revisar la herida- Sora me miraba tan seriamente que obedecí.

Yo desabotoné mi camisa, Sora me sujetó y quitó la venda que envolvía mi herida, lo hizo con cuidado y lentamente, yo tome un bocanada de aire, como tratando de tranquilizarme.

_ººººººººº PoV de Sora ººººººººº_

No reconozco el tipo corte, pero es el trabajo de un profesional, se puede ver por la forma de la herida y lo limpia de esta... Pero ¿Quien haría algo así¿Y por que, si es un profesional, no le mato?

-Sora...- dijo Riku separándose de mi- ¿Terminaste?

-¿uh...?- como volviendo a la realidad, me quedé mirando a Riku, y oh... oh ¬w¬...- Si, eso creo, a menos claro que quieras que haga otra cosa n.n

-¡C-Cállate!- dijo sonrojado y se puso lentamente su camisa, yo lo detuve.

-Me gusta más como te ves sin ella- dije con simpleza.

-Uhh... Sora...

-¡Cuñadiiitooo!- Riku dio un salto al oír esa voz, yo solté un gruñido, maldito Tidus ¬¬ ya estás en mi lista negra- ¡Con que aquí estabas! nOn

-Tidus... ¿Que quieres ahora?- dijo Riku cerrando los ojos.

-Yuna-san te llama, al parecer paso algo grave o.o- respondió el mencionado, Riku apretó los puños y salió disparado, yo me rasqué la cabeza y miré al rubio, quien me miraba curioso.

-Riku-chan T.T como me dejas así- murmuré con angustia, pero la mirada del chico comenzaba a hartarme, así que lancé un puñetazo al rubio, quién dió un salto hacia atrás- ¿Quien eres y que quieres?

-Jajaja, eres bueno. No pensé que me descubrirías tan rápido, XIII- respondió con una risita- Puedes llamarme Arashi.

-Arashi¿eh¿Xemnas te envió?- dije cruzando los brazos.

-Exactamente, Kairi-sama y Xemnas-sama están preocupados, creen que te estás ablandando, además, aún no llegas al abuelo de Riku-chan- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que tu fuiste quién hirió a Riku- gruñí entre dientes.

-Sip, quería visitarlo, es más lindo de lo que imaginaba- dijo relamiéndose- Trata de mostrarse valiente, eso lo hace adorable.

-¡No hables de así él!- dije sonrojado, ese chico no me agradaba.

-Ju ju ju, no te lo tomes tan en serio, además... No debería importarte tanto lo que le hago o no- dijo riendo.

-Te lo advierto, Riku Kikumaru es mi asunto, mantente al margen- dije molesto.

-Es mi asunto desde que lo besaste, XIII- dijo cruzando los brazos.

Yo baje la vista, no tenía que responderle, giré la vista a un lado y suspiré.

-¿Que paso con el verdadero Tidus?

-Creo que debes suponerlo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Apreté los dientes y caminé hacia él, golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro.

-No te acerques a Riku, ni a sus amigos. No me importa si te envió Kairi, Xemnas o el rey Mickey, si lo haces, te mataré- le escupí y me alejé corriendo, de todas formas, la campana había sonado hace un buen rato.

-Ju ju ju...

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1): Es una parte la canción de Panic! At the Disco, "I write sins not tragedies", adoro esa canción y ya me la aprendí xD! Por eso la puse nñ

**Misao:** Holap, bueno, este capítulo es algo más dark que los otros, mm… ¡No puedo creer que acabo de matar a Tifus! TToTT era tan lindo! Deje a Yuna sin novio, oh bueno. Me encanta imaginarme a Cloud de hado xDD! No se preocupen, Riku no se conformará con ser el encargado de utilería n.n pero para saber que pasa, lean el próximo cap x3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Goldengirl-neko: **Hola! Que bueno que te gustara el capi n.n y de nada, tu fic está genial, espero que sigas así! Buenop, cuidate mucho y espero que sigas leyendo nOn bye!  
**  
Momo-chan-00: **Hola! Que emoción que leas mi fic nn! Jajaja, si, decidí invertir un poco los papeles, juju. Si, todos detestan a Kairi ¬.¬u al menos a veces x3. Oh bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas leyendo. Nos leemos, bye! Ah! Actualiza xD!

**Rhape:** Hola lectora favorita! Jajaja, si, noté que siempre supiste que ganarian, y bueno, no se si Riku está más carñoso, pero Sora entre celoso y preocupado es muy cute x3. Descuida querida Rhape, el CloudxSephirot se viene --. xD! A nadie la cae bien Kairi en mis fics, jeje. Bueno, cuidate mucho, y actualiza prontop!

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

MisaoQ.Q.


	5. A Hollow Bostion

**Misao: **Hola! Cómo están todos? Yo muy bien pues nn. Buu, mañana de vuelta a clases T.T fue lindo mientras duró. Bueno, sin más bla bla bla, les traigo el 5º capítulo nOn

Disfrútenlo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado 6 días desde que se organizó lo de la "competencia de teatro", y debo confesarles que hecho de todo para fastidiar la escena del beso...

Les tiré pintura, golpee a Seplhie con una tabla, corté la luz, me lancé contra ellos con la excusa de que me había caído y muchas otras cosas¿Que les voy a decir? Soy un fracaso, y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento, no quiero que Seplhie bese a Sora ¬¬

Es curioso como puede cambiar la vida de una persona...

Desde que Sora me chocó en ese parque, todo ha cambiado.

Un perro-oso intentó matarme. El chico "misterioso de la bicicleta" que me chocó entra a mi curso al día siguiente y me da mi primer beso...

¡Ya al día siguiente estaba compitiendo en el estadio de la ciudad contra el mejor jugador de mi escuela! Por no mencionar que ganamos, aunque fuera completamente imposible o.o.

Un sujeto extraño me ataca y dos días más tarde, Tidus termina con mi hermana...

pff...

Una semana muy emocionante¿eh?

Cambiando el tema, me encuentro en mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad: El gran reloj de Twiliguit Town. Y lo mejor de todo es que está anocheciendo, el cielo está pintado de colores azules, naranjos y rosados que a la vez se reflejan en la ciudad, haciéndola lucir muy bonita...

-Hola Riku¿Cómo va tu herida?

-¿Sora?- dije volteándome, allí estaba Sora, con los pantalones amarrangados y solo una camisa blanca sin mangas. Sujetaba un helado en una mano mientras se apoyaba con la otra en la pared de piedra del reloj- Bien, ya no está sangrando…

-Me alegra – dijo sonriendo e hizo una pausa- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro- dije, a la vez que Sora se sentaba a mi lado, yo le miré un momento y se me subieron los colores al rostro: la luz del ocaso iluminando su rostro lo hacía lucir demasiado lindo- ... Sora, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Sip?- dijo dejando de lado su helado.

-Cuando me besaste, dijiste que te gustaba- dije mirando el cielo, como buscando apoyo- No estuve muy seguro al principio pero... también me gustas.

-Jeje, ya lo sabia- dijo sonriendo, a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Así nos quedamos durante un buen rato, yo dejé salir un suspiro.

-Eres muy raro, Sora- dije yo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Uh¿Por que lo dices?- dijo inocentemente.

-Primero, cabeza de pincho, por el solo hecho de que te guste.

-Eso no es raro- dijo dándole un mordisco a su helado y volvió a hablar con la boca llena- Lo que pasa es que tu no te has dado cuenta lo sexy que eres.

-Jajaja¿Yo soy sexy, eh?- pregunté riendo.

-Si... y también tierno- dijo acercándose a mí, hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron. Yo apoyé mi mano en su mejilla.

-Sora...

Sora sonrió y se acercó más a mí, yo cerré los ojos esperando el contacto, mas el castaño solo me besó la mejilla.

-Está comenzando a oscurecer, lo mejor es que volvamos a casa- dijo mirando la ciudad. Yo dejé salir un suspiro- Te acompaño a casa.

-No es necesario- respondí.

-... Entonces, nos vemos mañana- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, yo asentí.

ºººººººººº

Iba a mi casa, silbando tranquilamente. Lo admito, esperaba que Sora me besara nuevamente¿y? Soy un manojo de hormonas¿y? Supongo que podría estar peor...

oxo

¡AAAAH! Quiero ser la princesa en esa obra ¡quiero ser la princesa!

Eso... jaja... ja... fue tan, pero tan afeminado que... no me trago que yo... yo haya pensado en eso...

-¡AAAH!- gritó en plena calle sujetándome la cabeza. Un par de señoras se alarmaron y se llevaron a sus niños pensando que yo estaba completamente loco- NOoOooOooOOo! TTOTT

n.n ok, ya pasó

Muy bien, está decidido, le pediré a Seplhie que me dé el papel, actuaré en la obra y todo volverá a ser como antes.

O también, si todo sale bien, puedo pedirle a Sora que me ayude en la apuesta con mi abuelo... Já!

ºººººººººººººººº

-¿No es extraño, Sora-kun? Siempre que intentamos hacer la escena del beso algo pasa- dijo Seplhie mirando el techo del bus, con una sonrisa risueña.

-Mmm...- fue lo único que dijo Sora, a la vez que me miraba divertido, yo desvié la mirada y crucé los brazos tras la cabeza.

Estamos en un pequeño bus hacia el colegio Radient Garden, en Hollow Bostion; yo prácticamente estoy de colado ¬¬ ¿ese estúpido de Axel me vio cara de encargado de utileria! Venganza, eso debe ser ¬¬

Cambiando el tema, aprovecharé de visitar a mi abuelo, no les he hablado mucho de él. Es un anciano idiota, siempre me está provocando ¬¬ pero supongo que es mi abuelo después de todo.

-¡Riku-chan!- gritó Tidus aferrándose a mi brazo, yo hice una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Que pepinos quieres ahora? ¬¬

-Vamos, solo quiero compartir un poco de tiempo con mi cuñado favorito- dijo besándome la mejilla, yo quedé algo atontado por el gesto. Tidus anda muy raro. De repente noto que Sora me mira enfadado. Siento un nudo en la garganta y me hundo en el asiento.

-¡Riku-chan!- dice Sora sentándose a mi otro lado y agarrándome ese brazo- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo más adelante?

-Bueno, yo...

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Tidus por mi- Por que está compartiendo un poco de tiempo conmigo.

-De seguro ni siquiera te soporta- dijo Sora secamente jalándome el brazo.

-Já! De seguro prefiere estar contigo- dijo con sarcasmo- Pareces niña, tienes el pelo puntiagudo y eres muy bajito.

-¡No te metas con mi estatura, rubio teñido!

-Entonces deja a Riku-chan- dijo sacando la lengua.

-Nunca contigo- dijo jalándome el brazo con más fuerza, Tidus hizo lo mismo¡pensé que me sacarían los brazos!

-¡Ya basta!- grité yo.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste¡Molestaste a Riku-chan!- dijo Tidus con un puchero.

-¡Tu fuiste que empezó!- respondió Sora.

-¡Ya déjenme TT.TT!

-¡SORA, TIDUS!- gritó Leon mirándolos seriamente- Ya déjenlo en paz...

Tidus y Sora se miraron con desprecio y voltearon la mirada, para evitar verse.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo más adelante?- me ofreció Leon con una sonrisa, yo me sonrojé un poco.

-Eh, ok

_ººººººººº PoV Sora ººººººººº_

Ok, lo admito, actué como un idiota... ¡Pero así me pongo cuando Arashi comienza a meterse con Riku!

Conozco a los de su clase ¬¬ si los dejo solos un momento... ¡AH! puedo imaginarlo, pobre Riku-chan T.T quedaría traumatizado.

Y ahora es maldito de Leon ¬¬ Al parecer todos quieren fastidiarme el día...

-¡Llegamos niños!- dijo animadamente el profesor Axel- Ahora salgan ordenadamente y todo eso¿ok? nn

ºººººººººººººººººººº

-Bueno chicos, como saben, nuestra escuela realizará una competencia de teatro contra Wings School. Ellos acaban de llegar, así que sean educados¿de acuerdo?- dijo una joven profesora, tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, piel blanca y grandes ojos azules.

-¡Si, maestra Naminé!- respondieron los alumnos, menos uno, de largo cabello plateado y ojos verdes, quien no mostraba ningún interés.

Se oyó golpear la puerta, y tras un cordial "pase", entraron los 7 alumnos.

Primero Riku, quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Luego Seplhie y Sora, quienes sonreían tranquilamente. Luego Squall, quien se puso junto a sus compañeros, ligeramente sonrojado, ya que todas les gritaban cosas no muy... sanas (xDu). Y por último entraron Tidus, Cloud y Axel.

-¡Cloud?- gritó el peliplateado levantándose de su asiento de golpe.

-...Sephirot- murmuró el mencionado cruzando los brazos, a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared y sonreía.

El albino se mordió el labio al oír mencionar su nombre con su voz tan sexy, y tras mirar con desprecio a sus compañeros -quienes le miraban raro- se sentó.

Ese maldito de Cloud... ¡Lo estaba provocando! ¬/¬ ya se "desquitaría" con él después de clases, oh si... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... ¬¬u O-K-E-Y

-Bueno chicos- dijo Naminé sonriendo, a la vez que entrelazaba los dedos- Ellos competirán contra nosotros. Hoy en la tarde, todos debemos estar presentes en el Gimnacio para ver la obra nn Ahora, chicos, estamos en plena clase de arte¿Querrían sentarse en esos puestos desocupados?

-Claro- dijo Riku y se sentó junto a una chica de cabello negro, algo corto.

Los demás le imitaron.

-Dime Riku-chan¿No crees que pasa algo entre Cloud-san y ese chico?- le susurró Sora a Riku.

-Pues claro, son novios- dijo Riku apoyando la cabeza en la mano derecha.

-Ya veo- dijo Sora sonriendo- Y... ¿Estás molesto Riku-chan?

-No estoy molesto- respondió Riku mirando al castaño a los ojos.

-Si lo estás- dijo Sora a la vez que apoyaba la mano en el pecho del albino y sonreía picaramente- Si quieres puedo recompensarte.

-Eh... no gracias- respondió Riku sonrojado.

-Jajaja- rió Sora dulcemente, Riku no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez...

-Sora... etto¿Somos amigos, no?

-Claro- respondió feliz Sora.

-¿Y los amigos se ayudan, no?- preguntó nuevamente con timidez.

-¿A donde quieres llegar Riku-chan?- dijo Sora cruzando los brazos, a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

-Está bien... uf... ¡Sora¿Fingirías ser mi novio?

-¿aaaaaaaaaaah?- a Sora se le subieron los colores al rostro¿que acababa de pedirle Riku o/o?

-Con mi abuelo tenemos una apuesta y... Mañana iré a verlo al hospital... ah... así que / u

-Riku- interrumpió Sora con los ojos brillantes, a la vez que apoyaba su mano en el hombro del albino- Se que soy irresistible, no tienes porque avergonzarte de pedirme noviazgo, ni inventar historias de...

-¡Es en serio!- gritó Riku poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¡Señor Kikumaru, esta bien que interrumpa mis clases! Pero ahora estamos en otra escuela, muestre respeto- dijo Axel seriamente, Roxas miró al pelirrojo y rió ligeramente- Espéreme afuera.

-Si, si- refunfuñó Riku y caminó a la salida, Sora sonrió.

-¡Acepto Riku!

Al albino se le iluminó la mirada y salió del salón.

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao**: Mmm… lo que me gustó de este capítulo fue donde estaba Riku y Sora en la torre del reloj - me los imaginoo! Aw! Oh o.O Sora conocerá al abuelo de Riku-chan¿Qué pasará? Y como te prometí, Rhape, querida uwú… CloudxSephirot nOn yeah, recuerden n.n si quieren alguna pareja en particular, solo avisenme!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Goldengirlneko:** Hola amiga nOn jeje, me alegra mucho que te guste nn aquí traje la continuación así que… disfrútalo! Cuídate mucho! Byes!

**Rhape**: Holaa! Jeje, yo diría que lo está cuidando muy bien nn j ojo. xDD Yeah, Cloud de hado debe verse genial xDDDu espero hacer esa escena en el próximo capítulo n.n asi que… nos leemos! X3 Byee!

**Souka-sama:** Holap, ehn, gracias nn espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Byee nOn

**Hiromi koizumi:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo nn. Cuidatep! Bye nn

**bloodyKittyCar**: Holap! Te gusta Panic at the Disco? owO? Jeje, que buento que te encantara n.n Bueno, hasta ahora es Riku u.u pero si quieres que lo cambie, podría pensarlo nn. O.ou no! Las ardillas no, escribiré xD! Ya, cuidate mucho y vive la vida loca xD! Bye!

**Dolphin-chan:** Oh! Me emociono, muchas gracias n.n! T.T si, no se porque lo mate, yo lo queria ToT.. xD! Bueno, espero que disfrutes este capítulo nn que te vaya bien! Byes!

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

**MisaoQ.Q.**


	6. La Bella Durmiente

**Misao:** Hola a todos nOn bueno, me demoré un poquito más, pero espero que les guste nn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡No pienso actuar vestido así!

-Vamos Cloud, pero si te ves muy... guapa xD- dijo Tidus.

-¡Suéltenme!

-Cálmate Cloud, a nosotros tampoco nos gusta vestir de hadas- dijo Roxas, mientras sujetaba al rubio por el brazo.

-Habla por ti- repuso Tidus- Yo digo que los vestidos son muy cómodos.

-"¿Que se fumo este?"- pensaron los dos ojiazules.

Cloud vestía un vestido rosado que le llegaba hasta los pies y zapatitos negros. Llevaba una capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un rosado más oscuro y un sombrero puntiagudo. Y por último, un poco de maquillaje, para parecer una chica.

-Es curioso, los tres hados somos rubios de ojos azules- dijo Tidus sonriendo.

-Es cierto o.ou- dijo Roxas, de hecho, lo que les diferenciaba era el color del vestido y el peinado.

-Mmmm...- fue la única respuesta de Cloud, a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared, cruzando los brazos, molesto- "¡Lo peor es que Sephirot no me dejará en paz después de esto!"

-Humph... ¡Ejem! Roxas¡Está castigado por... enh, no estar de acuerdo con mi elección de personajes!- dijo Axel apareciendo junto a los chicos- Acompáñeme a mi oficina¡inmediatamente!

-De acuerdo- dijo Roxas sonriendo con malicia, a la vez que alzaba los hombros y siguió al profesor fuera del pequeño camerino.

Tidus alzó una ceja y miró a Cloud buscando una explicación.

-No lo veremos en un bueeen rato- dijo Cloud con un suspiro, y cuando iba a emprender la retirada, piso su vestido y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Tidus agachándose junto a Cloud.

-No- gruñó Cloud, tenía la cara roja- Esto apesta ¬¬

ººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto, en el camerino de Selphie.

-¡Tienes que darme ese papel, Seplhie!- grito Riku a su amiga, quien se peinaba tranquilamente. La chica parpadeó.

-¿Y por que lo quieres Riku?- dijo la chica.

-Ehn... ¡Siempre quise ser protagonista en una obra!- respondió Riku.

-Mmmm... ¿Y porque no se lo pides a Sora-san?- dijo dejando su peine frente al espejo y encarando al albino.

-uh... Por que...- las mejillas del albino se encendieron, y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Solo te daré el papel si me das una buena razón, Riku-san- dijo sonriendo.

-Muy bien... Uuuf- Riku tomó aire, y trató de relajarse- Pero prométeme no decírselo a nadie...

-Por supuesto Riku nn

-Ya que si lo haces ¬¬... No solo destruiré tu vida pública, sino que te humillaré y te mataré luego¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto Riku nñu

-Muy bien- dijo suspirándolo y susurró- Me gusta Sora...

-¿uh? Perdón, no te escuche...- dijo Seplhie.

-Me gusta Sora...- murmuró nuevamente Riku.

-¿aah?

-¡ME GUSTA SORA, CARAJO¡BABEO POR EL CHICO¿¡DE ACUERDO¡¡ALUCINO CON QUE ME VUELVA A BESAR¡LOS CELOS ME ESTÁ MATÁNDO, NO QUIERO QUE LO BESES¡NO QUIEEEEROOO!

-oh

-...

-...

-...

-Jajaja¿no fue tan difícil, eh?- dijo Seplhie riendo- Ya lo sabía, solo quería que me lo dijeras n.n

-Pequeña arpía ¬O¬ ¡Te voy a...!

-Puedes hacer el papel- interrumpió Seplhie y le brillaron los ojos- ¡Uh¡Pero debemos arreglarte pronto¡Vas a ser la princesa más linda!

-¿Ah?- Seplhie jaló a Riku a un asiento y sonrió.

-¡Es hora de comenzar¡Llamaré a esto... "Operación Riku Lago de los Cisnes"!

Riku miró a su amiga arqueando una ceja, la chica rió y sacó un cepillo y un secador.

ººººººººººººººººº

En el gimnasio de Radient Garden, una gran plataforma negra se extendía desde la pared del fondo hasta un poco menos de la mitad. Paralelo al escenario, se encontraba el público, quienes esperaban ansiosos.

De repente, una luz iluminó el centro del escenario, y en él, apareció Axel, vestido con una chaqueta roja, blusa blanca, corbata de moño roja y pantalones negros.

-Alumnos y alumnas, profesores y director. Hoy nuestra escuela presentará un clásico en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas: "La Bella Durmiente".

El público aplaudió, a la vez que la única luz se cambiaba por la iluminación de todo el escenario.

Axel se aclaró la garganta.

_"Érase una vez..._

_Una reina que dio a luz una niña muy hermosa. Todo el reino estaba feliz, y todos fueron invitados a una fiesta en honor de la pequeña niña..._

_Bueno, casi todos..."_

--Escenario: palacio--

-Ejem¡Y ahora, las buenas hadas Cloud, Roxas y Tidus!- gritó el portero, a la vez que las tres hadas entraban en escena.

-"Mátenme ahora" T.T

-"Axel se ve muy bien n/n"

-"Los vestidos rulz xD"

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Aaaaaaaaaw! Cloud-san se ve muy lindo- dijo una joven de cabello castaño y lindos ojos verdes.

-Cállate Aerith ¬¬ o te mataré- gruñó Sephirot, Aerith rió ligeramente.

-No seas así, Sephi-san n.n

-¡No me llames así!- dijo cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose en su asiento para volver a ver a su_ koi_- Bueno... si se ve lindo u/ù

-Jijiji n.n

-¡Cállense chicos, queremos oír!- gritó una chica de cabello negro, la cual había estado sentada junto a Riku horas antes. Llevaba un gran cartel que decía _"Cloud rulz"_

-¬¬u Yuffie.

-¡Cloud!- gritó un joven sentado junto a Yuffie, quien también llevaba un cartel- Llámame xD!

-Tranquilo Sephirot n.ñu- decía Aerith quien le daba palmaditas a un muy malhumorado Sephirot.

-sdhshjsw ¬¬ Grrr...

ººººººººººººººººº

_"Las tres hadas dieron cada uno un don a la pequeña princesa..."_

-Yo la daré inigualable belleza, que cautivará a cualquiera- dijo el hada Roxas agitando una pequeña varita (a la vez que del techo caían lentejuelas verdes sobre la pequeña cuna)

-Y yo, una melodiosa voz que cautivará al reino- dijo el hada Tidus agitando su varita- Por no decir que será la nueva Madonna, seeh...

-¬¬u... Ejem, y yo...

-¡AJÁ!- gritó una voz, a la vez que una llamarada verde (léase, llamas de cartón) aparecían en el palacio- Así que celebran una fiesta¡El nacimiento de la princesa y no me invitaron! òó

-Lo que pasa es que no te queríamos aquí- dijo el hada Cloud, a la vez que Tidus le daba un codazo.

-¡Que no me...? Oh, pensé que había sido una equivocación, pero ya que asi nos tratamos, me voy T--T- dijo la bruja Leon apoyando el dorso de la mano en la frente, en una pose dramática.

-¿No se siente ofendida?- dijo la reina preocupada.

-Nah, que va- dijo la bruja Leon- Y para que vean que soy buena onda, también le daré un regalo a la princesa, muahahaha...

_"Las hadas trataron proteger a la princesa, mas la bruja Leon era muy fuerte"_

-Ejem, cuando cumpla los 14 años...

_"Leon, son los 16 ¬¬u"_

-¿Acaso crees que esperaré tanto? ¬¬ Sigo... Cuando cumpla los 14 años, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca (¿así se llama -.-?) y morirá, muaahahahhahaa

_"Y tras decir eso, el hada desapareció"_

(O sea, lanzaron humitos marca cerdito y Leon se fue corriendo n.n)

-¡Oh¿¡Que vamos a hacer ahora?- exclamó el rey.

-Cloud aún no ha dado su regalo, tal vez pueda hacer algo n.n- dijo Tidus empujando a Cloud frente a los reyes.

-Seh...- Cloud miró al público, Sephirot le miraba sonriente, el rubio se sonrojo y se aclaró la garganta- Ejem, cuando el maleficio bla bla se cumpla, en vez de morir como ñoña, te quedarás dormida hasta que el príncipe lelo te bese y todo eso.

Roxas sudó una gotita.

ººººººººººººººººº

-Aah, por fin puedo quitarme este estúpido sombrero- gruñó Cloud sentándose frente al espejo, fue cuando notó una sombra detrás de él- ¿Qu...?

Pero con solo voltearse, Sephirot se apoderó de su boca con fuerza y lo derribó del asiento.

-Sephirot...- dijo Cloud con un jadeo- ¿Puedes bajarte?

-¿Cual es la prisa?- dijo besando su cuello.

-T-Tengo que salir a...escena en unos... minutos- dijo a la vez que besaba a su _koi._

-Mmmm... Pueden esperar- dijo con voz seductora y acariciaba el cabello del chico.

-Seh, tienes razón- dijo a la vez que abrazaba al peliplateado.

ººººººººººººººººº

_"... Y tras haber escapado con la ayuda de... ejem, dos de las hadas, Sora fue al castillo a despertar a la hermosa princesa Riku. Una vez estaba frente a la habitación, trago saliva y la derribo. Ahí estaba ella..."_

-"Riku..."

El chico estaba recostado sobre una gran cama, con una tiara dorada y sus siempre alborotados cabellos bien peinados, tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y sus labios brillaban tentadores. Vestía un largo vestido rosado. Al estilo de una princesa, su "princesa".

Sora sonrió de lado y dio varios pasos vacilantes, fue cuando alguien rompió la gran ventana de cartón de la habitación.

-Pero el príncipe Sora no contaba conque tenía un rival- dijo el chico que rompió la ventana- Y que él iba a besar a la princesa antes.

-¡No te atrevas!

Riku abrió un ojo curioso, cuando notó a un joven con un antifaz y cabello rubio, demasiado cerca de él.

El rubio sujetó a Riku por los hombros y le beso. Sora apretó los puños, al punto en que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-¡Aléjate de él, Arashi!- gritó Sora, mientras que el mencionado levantaba a Riku con facilidad.

-¡Suéltame!- se quejó el albino en los brazos de Arashi, quien sonrió.

-Jajaja, te desafío "príncipe Sora"- dijo Arashi, cuando Riku le dio un puñetazo en la cara- xx

-¡No soy una damisela en peligro, ahora suéltame baboso!- gritó Riku frustrado.

-Te esperaré en el patio de esta escuela Sora, ahí tendremos suficiente espacio para una buena pelea- dijo Arashi.

-Deja a Riku, ahora mismo- ordenó el castaño corriendo hacia Aráis con el puño alzado.

-Nos vemos n.n- dijo, tras desaparecer con la "princesa".

-¡ARASHI!

_"Ehn, no contabamos con eso... Humph... ¡Está historia continuara en el patio de la escuela nOnu"_

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Misao**: pff, este capítulo me costó un poco porque no sabia como hacer la obra n.ñ. Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva es lo que dice Axel como narrador nn. Mmm… juju, Arachi secuestró a Riku¿Será Sora su príncipe azul¿Qué pasará con Cloud y Sephirot¿Se van a quedar ahí sin enterarse de nada? … Creo que si xDu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Bloodykittycat**: Hola! Sii! Una fan de Panic at the Disco! º--º cierto que el novio que sale en "I write sins not tragedies" es muy bello? xDu jaja, yap, entonces lo dejo así nn … Los hurones son peores que las ardilla TOT noOoOOooO, xDDu ya, que dejen de atacarme, que ya actualice x3 Byes! Cuidate muchoo

**Goldengirlneko**: Jajaja, me alegra leer eso º-º aquí traje la continuación, espero que la disfrutes nOn

**Rhape**: Hola fan favorita nOn, jaja, que bueno que te gustara el capi! Seeh, eso fue muy afeminado, pero lindo a fin de cuentas x3 Trataré de que poner un poco más de SephirotxCloud, pero por ahora, espero que esté bien con esa escena nn Byes!

**Dolphin-Chan:** Hola! Jeje, que bueno que te guste w seeh, yo me imagino a Naminé de profesora x3 y claro, Riku logró ser la princesa, aunque el final dudo que lo haya disfrutado xDu Descuida n.n AxelxRoxas va de todas maneras, además n.n en este capi aparece más nOn. Bueno, ojala te guste el capi, bye! Cuidatep

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

**MisaoQ.Q.**


	7. ¡Pelea con Arashi! ¿el abuelo de Riku?

**Misao:** Holaa! WoOw, no me demoré mucho con este capítulo nn, espero que les guste nOn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por que quieres pelear con Sora?- pregunté, a la vez que forcejeaba por liberar mis manos atadas.

-Eso, querido Riku-chan- dijo tocando mi mejilla con su dedo índice- No es tu asunto.

-¿No es mi asunto, eh¡¿Entonces por que me secuestraste!- pregunte yo. Arashi rió un poco y se recostó en mis piernas haciendo que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza.

-Jajaja, por que eres una monada- dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo dejé salir un gruñido.

De repente veo que todos los alumnos de Radient Garden vienen hacia nosotros y nos rodean. Sora se hace paso entre ellos y mira a Arashi con odio.

-¡Sora...!- grité yo, Arashi se puso de pie y encaró al castaño.

-Huh, veo que te atreviste a venir- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos.

-¡Deja a Riku!- dijo apuntándolo con su espada de cartón, en otras circunstancias me hubiera reído de todo estoy... pero realmente parecía un príncipe azul n/n y yo su princesa º--º...o.o uh... demonios ¬¬u

-No quiero, nos estamos divirtiendo¿verdad, Riku-chan?- dijo Arashi acariciándome la cabeza, yo la aparté con fuerza, estoy harto de ese sujeto- ¿Entonces, pelearás conmigo para recuperarlo?

-Por supuesto- dijo y corrió hacia él.

El público comenzó a aplaudir, yo alcé una ceja. De seguro pensaban que todo estoy era parte de la obra...

ºººººººººººººººººº

-¡Cloud, ven pronto, Sora va a pelear con...!

Mas las palabras de Roxas se vieron acortadas al ver a un albino alto de ojos verdes sobre un Cloud sin camisa, los dos se voltearon a ver al rubio, quien sonrió nervioso.

-Ehn, mejor... me voy...- dijo saliendo con velocidad de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Quien era ese?- dijo Sephirot mordiendo la oreja del de mirada azul.

-Un compañero de curso...- respondió sin interés, a la vez que cambiaba de roles y se ponía sobre su novio- Mmmm... ¿No tienes hambre?

-No- dijo de mala gana.

-Bueno, yo si quiero ir a comer algo- dijo poniéndose de pie, Sephirot hizo una mueca de disgusto- Si quieres te traigo al...

-¿Y dejar que esas locas psicópatas te coman con la mirada? Primero muerto- Cloud sudó una gotita.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sora esquivó el ataque del rubio moviéndose a un lado y le dio una patada en el estómago.

-Bueno... tu reputación es por algo, XIII- dijo Arashi recuperando el aliento.

-Cállate- dijo agachándose un poco y pateando la rodilla de Arashi, tumbándolo al piso. Sora se abalanzó sobre el caído y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el rostro.

-Jajaja, veo que no podré vencerte de esta manera... ¡Auron!- gritó Arashi, y un hombre alto- de unos treinta años más o menos- de cabello negro algo canoso y ojos oscuros apareció junto a Riku.

-...- Auron desenfundó su gran espada y la apoyó levemente en el cuello de Riku, quien tragó saliva.

-¡Riku!- gritó Sora poniéndose de pie, dejando escapar a Arashi, quien se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre del labio.

-Descuida, tú ganaste esta batalla, aunque...- Arashi sacó un pequeño cuchillo e hirió la mejilla derecha de Sora.- Nos veremos de nuevo, Sorita

Y tras decir eso, desapareció, al mismo tiempo que Auron.

Sora sonrió de lado, sujetándose la mejilla herida y corrió hacia su "princesa".

-Sora... tu estás...- dijo Riku viendo la mejilla herida de Sora, mas este negó con la cabeza e interrumpió sus palabras con un beso en los labios.

El público estalló en aplausos.

Sora sonrió sonrojado y tras liberar a al albino, le tomó en brazos, cual recién casados.

-Gracias Sora...- dijo Riku sonrojado, hundiendo un poco el rostro en le pecho del castaño.

-No es nada, para es están los... "novios"¿ne?- dijo guiñando el ojo, Riku sonrió.

ºººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente...

-Gracias por ayudarme, Sora- dijo Riku mirando de reojo al castaño que caminaba a su lado, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Naah, que va- dijo riendo- Además, tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi¿ne?

-Supongo que si- dijo Riku sonriendo, Sora se sonrojó y aceleró el paso.

-¿Y donde queda el hospital, eh?- dijo buscando el edificio donde se supone hallaría al abuelo de Riku

-Jaja, sígueme- dijo tomando la mano del castaño y corriendo.

_ººººººººº PoV de Sora ººººººººººº_

¿Saben? A estas alturas... no creo poder matar a Riku-chan, es que... ¡Es la cosa más adorable del mundo! Jajaja, además... se ve lindo de princesa n/n

La única opción que me queda es hablar con su abuelo e impedir que le deje cualquier herencia... Eso, o tener que enfrentarme a toda la Organización XIII...

Miren, me tengo confianza y se que soy fuerte, pero no podré vencer a Xemnas-sama... mierda, ojala su abuelo no me dificulte las cosas...

-Llegamos Sora- dijo Riku soltando mi mano.

-Uh, eh... hai- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos. Riku-chan sonrió, esta vez con algo de malicia.

-¿Una carrera hasta la habitación 309?

-¡Claro!- siempre estoy dispuesto a una competencia, jeje.

Los dos comenzamos a correr, yo casi estaba disfrutando mi victoria, cuando... cuando Riku me paso OoO! Yo aceleré. Cuando de repente, sentí que me agarraban por el gorro de la chamarra y me tira al piso. Gire un poco la vista, Riku también estaba en el piso.

-¡No se corre en el hospital!- dijo una chica de cabello negro corto.

-Mmmm... Te conozco- murmuró Riku- ¿Estás en la escuela Radient Garden, cierto? Eres Yuffie.

-La misma que viste y calza- dijo orgullosa, cuando reparo en mi- ¡uh¡¡Tú eres el príncipe de esa obra!

-Ehn, sie- dije rascándome la mejilla.

-¡Eres muy kawaii¿Me darías tu autógrafo?- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, yo sonreí.

-Mmmh, claro n.nU- dije, ella me pasó un cuadernito con una portada de The Legend of Zelda, mm... jeje, Link rulz xDu.

-Escribe "Para mi admiradora favorita, Yuffie Kisaragi"- dijo animosamente, yo escribí y le entregué el cuaderno- Gracias!

Y antes de emprender la retirada, me beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, haciéndome sonrojar.

-¡Arigato! Matta ne... ¡Uh! Recuerden no correr en los hospitales n.n- dijo alegremente y se fué.

-¿Que carajo significa Matta ne ¬¬?- preguntó Riku-chan malhumorado, a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-No estoy seguro- dije sonriendo, el dejó salir un gruñido y continuo su camino con las manos en los bolsillo, yo alcé una ceja- ¿Estás molesto?

-No- escupió sin mirarme, yo ahogué una risa. ¡Está celoso, que lindoo xD!

-Oh vamos, Riku-chan, no te pongas así- dije abrazándolo por la espalda- Yo te quiero a ti nn

-Seh- murmuró sonrojado, yo le besé el cuello y el rió- Ya déjame, que llegamos.

-¿Mmmm?

Cierto, estábamos frente a la habitación 309, uuf, no se porque estoy tan nervioso nñUU

Riku tocó la puerta.

-¿Si?- se escuchó una voz profunda.

-Soy yo abuelo- dijo Riku.

-Entra- dijo con voz lúgubre, yo tragué saliva. Y ambos entramos...

ºººººººººº

-¡Hola vejestorio!- dijo Riku animadamente, yo lo miré interrogante, cuando un pantufla naranja le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡No me hables así, enano descolorido!- grito su abuelo, yo miré a ambos, nieto y abuelo, completamente desorientado. El abuelo de Riku tenía el cabello rubio muy claro y ojos anaranjados, también llevaba barba... no se parecía mucho a Riku o.ôu

-Viejo tonto¡No me lances tus pantuflas apestosas!- gruñó Riku con la cara algo roja por el golpe y lanzándosela de regreso. Mas el anciano la esquivo moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

-No es mi culpa que sigas teniendo los reflejos de una abuelita- dijo burlón el viejo, yo me sentía algo... ehn, fuera de lugar, eso- ¿Y quién es él?- preguntó muy serio.

-Mi nombre es Sora, señor- dije inmediatamente. El me examinó con la mirada.

-Con que él es tu novio¿eh?- dijo Ansem con el seño fruncido- ... Me lo imaginaba más guapo...

Yo apreté los puños ¬¬... ¿Quien se cree que es¿No sabe que yo siempre he sido muy popular con las mujeres ù.ú?

-Vamos viejo, sabes que es muy apuesto- dijo Riku peñiscándome las mejillas.

-Nee, bueno, supongo que ganaste la apuesta- Riku-chan sonrió victorioso.

-Ja¿Quien es el mejor, eh, viejo?

-Riku¿Irías a comprarme una soda?- dijo Ansem interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero...

-Riku- dijo con voz ronca- Por favor.

Riku suspiró y me miró un momento antes de salir de la habitación. Yo me quedé de pie, mirando la puerta por la cual había salido.

-Sora- dijo su voz profunda, yo le miré un segundo- Siéntate.

Casi automáticamente, me senté en la silla cerca de la cama, donde el anciano estaba recostado. Ansem se acomodó y se sentó encarándome.

-¿Que pretendes con mi nieto?- dijo sin más.

-¿uh?

-Conozco a los de tu clase, y créeme, que si pretendes jugar con él yo mismo te mataré.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos, el me miraba, como tratando de descifrar que estaba pensando.

-No se de que habla.

-Él me ha hablado mucho de ti, Sora- dijo ignorando mi respuesta- Y es demasiado sospechoso que un día le choques en bicicleta y al otro entres en su salón, por no mencionar la manera en la que te le acercaste.

-Señor¿Que insinúa?

-Dime¿Perteneces a la Organización XIII?

Ok, ahí SI que me quedé en blanco¿Que pepinos respondo? Una mentira, seh, eso será lo mejor.

-No señor, no se que es eso- dije mirándole, como quien nunca ha roto un plato, él me sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

-Se que van detrás de mi fortuna, y hagan lo que hagan, no voy a cambiar de parecer: Mis cosas se las daré a mi nieto.

-¡No sea estúpido!- grité cansado de su actitud- Si hace eso, solo conseguirá que maten a Riku.

-Así que si eres un maldito asesino- dijo soltándome- ¡No cambiare de opinión, así que sal de la vida de mi nieto!

-¡Ansem, usted es completo imbecil!- grité sacando un cuchillo de mi pantalón y lo sujeté con fuerza, amenizándolo- Reescriba la herencia, o lo mataré aquí y ahora.

-No- fue su respuesta, mientras sonreía de lado. Yo apreté los dientes y alcé mi cuchillo dispuesto a acabar con él.

Pero...

-¡Sora!

Mierda...

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Aaah! Hasta yo quedé metida con el capítulo OoO¿Qué pasará ahora¿Riku se tomará muy mal que hayan intentado matar a su abuelo¿Qué harían ustedes en el pellejo de Sora¿Saltar por la ventana xDu? Bueno, me gustó cuando Sora tomó a Riku en brazos, jeje º--º

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Goldengirlneko:** Bueno, Arashi no le hizo nada a Riku, pero ganas no le faltaron xDu jeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nOn cuidate mucho¿eh? Come bien xDDu Byes!

**Bloodykittycat: **Wolas xD! Seeh! Sus ojos son lindos º--º oyee! Tiene un myspace, por si te interesa, y se llama Daniel Isaac ºoº… ejem xDu. Tranquila, lo trillado la leva xDu que bueno que te gustara… OMFG Oo NoOnOoOoOoOoOoOoo! Los brócolis mutantes nooo xOx los odioo! AaH!... mmh, cof coof xDu. Jajaja, cuídate! Vive la vida loca! Espero que te guste el capitulo nn Bye.

**Michiru Kanaizumi: **Hola! Jaja, que bueno que te gustara, Oou mm… tienes razón xDu pero bueno, la idea se parece pero los fics son diferentes nOn. Seeeh, maté a Tidus TOT Arashi pagará con sangre ¬o¬…. o.ou j eje n/ñUu. Byes! X3

**Dolphin-Chan: **Hola! Jeje, que bueno que te gustara el AxelxRoxas ºOº…. o.ou no mueras x-xu. Que bueno que te gustara la obra, de hecho no estaba segura de cómo hacerla n.n. Seh, Cloud y Leon deberian entrar al negocio xDDu. Cloud y Sephirot ni se enteraron xDDu Bueno, espero que te guste este capi nOn Byes!

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima**

**MisaoQ.Q.**


	8. Una Tarde de Lluvia

**Misao:** Hola todo el mundo! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo! WoOOow, ya vamos en 8, que rápido pasa el tiempo xDDu espero que lo disfruten nOn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-...

-¿Pasa algo Roxas-chan?- dijo Axel.

La obra había terminado, y así mismo, las clases ese día. Había comenzado a llover, y el profesor Axel caminaba con un abrigo negro y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, además de un par de guantes del mismo color.

A su lado, y bajo el mismo paraguas sujeto por Axel, caminaba Roxas, vestido similar, pero de colores amarillos y cafés.

-¡Uh! No... No es nada- dijo sonriendo a su _koi_, Axel frunció el seño graciosamente- Solo estaba pensando.

-Espero que no estés pensando cosas pervertidas¿eh?- dijo Axel dándole un codazo, Roxas se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡Eres un maldito malpensado!- dijo Roxas acelerando el paso, Axel rió- Solo pensaba que... u/ú en si... lo de la obra nos hubiera pasado a nosotros...

-Descuida Roxy-chan, yo también te hubiera salvado, pasara lo que pasara, aunque tuviera que pelear con 1.000 hombres- dijo Axel orgulloso.

-Baka, yo preferiría que no lo hicieras- dijo Roxas metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y por que no?

-No me gustaría que salieras lastimado- dijo sin mirarlo- Solo pensar que te golpean y lastiman... y no poder hacer nada. Yo no...

-Eres tan mono Roxas- dijo abrazándolo- Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también- dijo Roxas sonrojado, a la vez que hundía el rostro en el pecho de pelirrojo- Axel...

-¿Sip?- dijo Axel separándose un poco de él.

-¡Quiero un helado nOn!

-¿Con este frío? Oou

-Sip- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, en un gesto completamente adorable a los ojos de Axel.

-Eres raro, pero si mi Roxy quiere un helado, comerá helado- dijo tomándole la mano gentilmente, Roxas rió un poco.

-Eres lo mejor Axel-chan.

-Profesor Axel-chan para usted- dijo Axel seriamente, ambos se miraron un momento y rieron, camino a la heladería más cercana.

ººººººººººººººººº

-¡Sora!

Un trueno azotó el cielo, haciendo la escena más aterradora. Sora con un cuchillo a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Ansem era algo que Riku no esperaba encontrar.

-...Riku...- murmuró Sora con los ojos como platos, girándose al albino, quien le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Que...?- fue lo único que dijo Riku, dando un paso al castaño, quién retrocedió.

-Riku, este es el Sora que tanto quieras¡Un miembro de la Organización XIII¡Un maldito asesino!- gritó Ansem, Sora le miró con odio, debió matarlo antes de que llegara Riku-chan.

-¡De que carajo estás hablando, abuelo?- bramó Riku.

-¿Por que no le dices la verdad, eh, Sora-kun?- dijo Ansem, con veneno en sus palabras- ¡Dile que solo lo estabas usando para llegar a mi!

-Riku, yo... - dijo Sora dejando caer el cuchillo.

-¿Es cierto, Sora?- murmuró Riku al ver la reacción del castaño.

-Riku-chan- dijo con los ojos algo humedecidos y corrió a la ventana, y tras abrirla, saltó con agilidad al árbol más cercano.

-¡SORA!- gritó Riku, mas su abuelo le sujetó- ¡Déjame¡¡Tengo que hablar con él!

-No lo hagas Riku. No merece que le quieras.

-¡Tu no sabes nada¡Sora¡¡SOORAA!

Mas el castaño se había alejado, y ya no podía oirle.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Fui un estúpido- murmuré abrazando mis rodillas. Estaba en un parque, a las afueras de Hollow Bostion.

... ¡Magnifico! Justo cuando voy a matar al viejo tarado ese, aparece Riku-chan. Seh, Riku debió haberse tomado muy bien que haya intentado clavar un cuchillo en el ojo de su abuelo, claro, si es lo más normal del mundo.

... Léase el sarcasmo, por favor.

-¿Que se supone que hago ahora?- dije en voz alta. No puedo ir con Riku y decirle "Te estaba haciendo un favor, ese señor es un odioso" y vivir la vida loca.

Pero tampoco puedo ir con Xemnas-sama, no ahora que sé que Riku-chan recibirá ese dinero¡Kami, me enviaría a matarlo!

Séanme sinceros¿Que harían ustedes?

¿Ir, matar a Xemnas-sama y a toda la Organización XIII, luego ir a matar al abuelo de Riku. Decirle a Riku-chan que todo lo que dijo Ansem es mentira y besarlo; para luego vivir feliz para siempre?

No suena mal, pero es algo complicado¿no creen?

¡Con un demonio¿Que hago, que hago...

-...Que hago?

-¿Que tal si empiezas por salir de la lluvia?- dijo una voz. Yo salí violentamente de mis pensamientos, y miré al que me hablaba,

Era Roxas, quien sujetaba un paraguas sobre mi cabeza para que no siguiera empapándome. Me sonrojé.

-Uh, gracias, Roxas- dije sonriendo, el me tendió la mando para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-De nada, ahora dime¿Que pasa?

-Es algo complicado- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Ya veo- dijo llevando su mano al mentón, en un gesto pensativo- Problemas con Riku.

OMG OoOu este chico es bueno en eso de adivinar.

-Ehn, algo así- dije sudando una gotita.

-Aja- dijo y sonrió- Dile la verdad y verás que todo se resolverá.

-¿Decirle la verdad?- repetí alzando la mirada- Puede que no se la tome muy bien.

-Estoy seguro de que entenderá. Te quiere muchísimo Sora- dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro. Yo bajé un poco la mirada y apreté los puños.

-¡Tienes toda la razón¡Y en el peor de los caso, nadie se resiste a mi encanto, jajaja!- dije riendo, el sonrió amablemente.

-Jaja, ese es el espíritu, ahora ve o te golpearé- dijo guiñando el ojo, yo asentí y me alejé corriendo.

_ºººººººººº Fin de PoV de Sora ºººººººººº_

-Bueno, esa fue mi buena acción del día- dijo Roxas para sí mismo, sonriendo satisfecho, pero cuando iba a volver con Axel, sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

-No debiste meterte en lo que no te incumbe- dijo una voz profunda y susurrante tras él.

-¿En serio?- dijo Roxas alejándose rápidamente y golpeando al sujeto con su paraguas, mas este detuvo con facilidad el ataque.

-En serio- hablo de nuevo, dejándose ver. Era un hombre de piel tostada, de cabello grisáceo y ojos cafés, casi anaranjados, vestía una túnica completamente negra.

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Roxas.

-Mi nombre es Xemnas, pequeño- dijo acercándose a él y jalándole el brazo hasta quedar junto a él. Luego lo tomó por la barbilla y le examinó- Eres bastante apuesto.

-Suéltame, pedazo de baka- se quejó Roxas tratando de liberarse del agarre de aquel hombre.

-¡Roxas!- se oyó gritar entre los árboles. A Roxas se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Axel...- murmuró, Xemnas soltó un bufido y alzó los hombros.

-Lastima, no me pude entretener- dijo fingiendo tristeza- Será para la próxima.

Xemnas sujetó a Roxas por la nuca y le besó, mordiendo sus labios; para luego derribarle con un poderoso golpe en el estómago, dejándolo en inconsciente bajo la lluvia.

-Ahora debo encontrar a Sora y poner todo en su lugar- dijo Xemnas desapareciendo.

-¡ROXAS!- gritó Axel.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Ansem cayó sobre su cama con fuerza y se tocó la mejilla golpeada.

-Perdóname abuelo, pero debo encontrar a Sora- dijo Riku, corriendo a la salida y empujando levemente a la enfermera que entraba a la habitación.

Riku salió del hospital y miró a ambos lados. Sin estar seguro donde buscar, corrió a la derecha, gritando por las calles el nombre del castaño.

-¡SORAAA!- gritó, cuando chocó a alguien- Mierda, hoy no es mi día...

-¿Riku?

-¡Uh! Squall-san- dijo alzando un poco la mirada, el castaño le sonrió.

-¿Que sucede¿Buscas algo?

-¡Si! Sora, él...- dijo Riku acelerado, pero antes de volver a correr, Leon le sujetó el hombro.

-No lo encontrarás así- dijo sacándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela al albino- Te ayudaré a buscarle.

-Gracias, Squall-san- dijo algo sonrojado.

-No es nada- dijo tranquilamente- Y puedes llamarme Leon, todos lo hacen- el albino asintió- Ahora dime¿Que sucedió?

-No estoy seguro- dijo Riku cerrando los ojos, haciendo memoria- Sora amenazaba a mi abuelo con un cuchillo, diciendo algo de una herencia y después huyó.

Leon alzó una ceja sorprendido, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que te debe una larga explicación.

-Tal vez... Pero... aunque mi abuelo diga que él es un asesino de que se yo donde- dijo Riku alzando la mirada- Lo quiero... no, creo que estoy enamorado de él.

-Jajaja.

-¡No es gracioso, Leon!- dijo Riku con una media sonrisa, Leon le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Lo se, pero es que...- Leon hizo una pausa, como buscando que palabras usar- Siempre te he visto como mi hermano menor, y escucharte decir eso sobre un chico... Sora es afortunado.

Riku sonrió y miró el cielo. Ya era de noche y la lluvia estaba cesando, dejando ver algunas estrellas asomarse entre las nubes.

-¿Leon?

-¿Hum?

-Siempre me gustaste- los ojos de Leon se ensancharon- Claro, hasta que apareció Sora. Es bueno saber que si me querías de alguna forma...

-Riku...- dijo agachándose un poco y abrazándole, Riku abrió mucho los ojos, pero sonrió y respondió el gesto.

-Aaaaaw¡Son muy lindos ustedes¿eh!

Ambos chicos rompieron el abrazo y encararon al joven que les hablaba. Era Tidus, quien les sonreía con malicia con las manos tras la cabeza.

-¿Tidus?- dijo Leon extrañado.

-O Arashi, como prefieras llamarme- dijo el rubio.

-¡ARASHI?- gritó Riku sorprendido.

-Es hora de terminar con esto¿no lo creen?- dijo desenfundando una espada de filo azul.

-"Definitivamente, hoy NO es mi día"- pensó Riku con amargura.

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Aw! Amo a Squall! Es tan lindo n/n. Xemnas es un maldito! Golpeó a Roxas-chan, ¬¬u mmm… bueno, para aquellas que querían RoxasxAxel, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes! Jeje. Uh¿Qué hará Arachi¿Matará a Squall y Riku¿O Sora aparecerá para salvar el día? Léanlo en el próximo capítulo xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Hiromi Koizumi: **Holap! Jeje, sip, esa escena fue muy linda º--º y Sephi-chan y Cloud saben exactamente lo que quieren, jo jo n.ñu. Bueno, en este capítulo puse un poco de AxelxRoxas. Espero que lo disfrutes, bye!

**Goldengirlneko: **Holaaaa! Nyee, nadie murió, pero sin duda le hubiera gustado acabar con ese anciano ¬¬. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero de nuevo, lo terminé en suspenso xDu cuidate! Byes!

**Rhape: **Hola! Jaja, seeh, soy una mata-pasiones xDu A mi en lo personal me cae como un puñetazo en el estómago el abuelo de Riku ¬¬uu. Muahaha! Últimamente me gusta dejarte picada, ne? Jeje, byes! Vive la vida loca con una coca-cola! xDD

**Dolphin-chan: **Holaa! Seeh! Reviviste nOn. Si! Pobre Sora xDDu nyee, Leon y Cloud rulz xDu yo también pagaría por ver una obra de ellos o jojo. Bien, este capi te lo dedico! Así que espero que lo disfrutes! Byes! Gracias por leer!

**Bloodykittycat: **Wolas para ti también xDu. Seh, los emoticon rulz u.ù, ayudan mucho xDu. Jojo, veo que mi fución mutante de Ardillas-Hurones-Brocolis zoombies come cerebros funcionaron xDDu. OMG OoO! Que rayos es un dragón con pies de cuerno? Bueno, suena tan feo que actualicé apenas leí tu review xDDu Yap. Nos vemos pronto! Byes! _Un peluche se lanza sobre Misao, quien se protege la cabeza con los brazos_ aah xOx dejamee! Ya actualiceee! Xxu

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima**

**MisaoQ.Q.**


	9. Yo seré tu guia

**Misao: **Holaa a todos nn!! Bueno, no me demoro más y les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Disfrútenlo nn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es hora de terminar con esto, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Tidus desenfundando una espada de filo azul.

-Riku, vete de aquí- murmuró Leon poniéndose frente a mi en forma protectora.

-¿Que? ¡No voy a abandonarte Leon!- grité molesto, Leon negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Sora no me perdonaría si dejo que te lastimen, ¡solo obedéceme!- dijo con voz autoritaria, yo retrocedí un paso, mas negué con la cabeza.

-No te dejaré con ese loco.

-No tienen de que preocuparse chicos- dijo Arashi- ¡No dejaré que Riku-chan escape de mis garras!

Arashi se lanzó contra nosotros, yo cerré los ojos esperando el ataque, mas nunca llegó. Al abrirlos descubrí que Leon había detenido el ataque con su brazo, la sangre brotaba sin parar; miré aterrado a Leon, mas este hizo una mueca y derribó al fastidioso rubio de un puñetazo.

-Te protegeré Riku- dijo seriamente- Hasta que el _baka_ de Sora se digne a aparecer.

-Leon...- Arashi se puso de pie nuevamente, y se limpió la sangre del labio.

-Sal de mi camino- dijo con una mirada maniática.

-No- respondió Leon con dureza. Saben... admiro su fuerza.

-¡¡Que apartes!!- grito echo una furia, Leon se quedó ahí, de pie, protegiéndome.

Odio sentirme así, ¡No dejaré que lastimen a Squall!

-¡Me quieres a mi, ¿no?! ¡Entonces no lo metas en esto!- grité, Arashi corrió hacia nosotros con espada en mano, yo empujé a Squall con tal fuerza, que el castaño cayó al piso.

-¿Y por que no?- dijo lanzándome a la pared, sujetándome del cuello bruscamente- No me digas que reemplazaste a Sora tan rápido.

-¿Celoso... Arashi-san?- le dije con odio, a la vez que luchaba por respirar, el se acercó a mi y deslizó su lengua por mi mejilla, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Tal vez- dijo a la vez que comenzaba a meter su mano bajo mi camisa.

-D-Déjame... por favor...

-Ruega, ruega por que me detenga- dijo comenzando a bajar, deslizando su mano por mi estómago, detente...¡¡No me toques!!

-Ri-Riku- Leon...

-Te lo advierto, Arashi, si no sueltas a Riku ahora mismo, te mataré lenta y tan dolorosamente que rogarás por que termine con tu dolor- El rubio me soltó, dejándome caer al piso cual muñeco de trapo.

-Vaya, vaya, Sora. Te tomaste tu tiempo- dijo Arashi.

-... Digamos que necesitaba pensar- Sora hizo una media sonrisa, alcé un poco la vista, Leon estaba arrodillado junto a él, parece que ha perdido mucha sangre- ¿Te encuentras bien Riku?

-No exactamente- dije tratando de sonar gracioso, mas la garganta aún me dolía y respiraba a bocanadas. Por no decir el miedo latente que tenía...

-¿Una última pelea, Sora?- dijo Arashi.

-Claro que será la última, te mataré aquí y ahora- dijo con una voz tan fría que casi fué imposible reconocerla.

-Inténtalo.

Todo fue muy confuso, tal vez fueron segundos, pero sentí que pasaba una eternidad mientras peleaban, Sora se veía muy bien peleando, je... Fue cuando pasó:

Vi a ese sujeto, Auron, detrás de Sora. Quien estaba muy ocupado luchando contra Arashi.

Fue un segundo, un impulso.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia Sora y detuve el ataque de ese hombre con mi cuerpo.

-¡¡RYU NO HIKARI!!

Y todo se volvió oscuro... Todo se convirtió en un mundo de sombras...

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sora entró lentamente a la pequeña pero acogedora habitación de hospital, donde descansaba Riku. El joven peliplateado estaba recostado, con la mano alzada frente a su rostro.

-¿Riku-chan...?

-¿Eres tu Sora?- dijo Riku.

-Si Riku-chan- dijo el castaño sentándose junto a él, abrazándolo casi con urgencia.

-¿Por que no puedo verte...?

... silencio, era doloroso oír esas palabras.

-El... El ataque que recibiste de Auron... te dejó ciego temporalmente Riku-chan- respondió Sora con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ya veo...- dijo Riku, buscando la mano de Sora, hasta hallarla y tomarla con cariño- ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que tienes un olor como a chocolate y canela, pero me di cuenta de algo... Tu olor es, simplemente olor a ti, jaja, aunque intente buscar algo conque compararlo.

-Riku-chan- dijo Sora con voz ahogada- ¡Perdóname! Todo fue mi culpa...

-No seas idiota- gruñó Riku cerrando sus apagados ojos- Tu no fuiste quién me atacó... ¡uh! ¿Que pasó con Arashi y ese sujeto Auron? ¿Donde está Squall, se encuentra bien?

-Arashi está muerto, Auron se fue- dijo con frialdad- Y Leon está en reposo, cayó inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Está en la habitación de al lado.

-Hum, espero que se ponga bien- dijo Riku en un suspiro.

-¡Me voy a poner celoso, Riku-chan!- dijo Sora fingiendo enfado.

-¿De que te quejas? ¡Quedé ciego protegiéndote, _baka_!- dijo Riku riendo, mas Sora bajo la mirada- Ni siquiera tengo que verte para saber que estás pensando, Sora. Tienes que superarlo u.ù

-¡Pero...!

-Shh- dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que apoyaba su dedo índice sobre los labios del castaño- Ni una palabra...

-Riku... ¿No estás asustado?

-No, sé que te tengo a mi lado para cuidarme- dijo sonriendo tiernamente- Ahora sácame de aquí, no te lo he dicho, peor odio los hospitales.

-¿Seh?- dijo Sora- ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

-Me muero por una barra de chocolate.

-Entonces vamos por una- dijo Sora- Yo seré tu guía.

-Aw, mi propio perro guía parlante x3

ºººººººººººººººº

-Sephirot, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- gruñó Cloud- El bus se irá pronto... ¡Y por Dios, Seph! Estamos en el cuarto de servicio ¬¬

-¿Y?- Respondió el peliplateado acorralando al rubioo, a la vez que apartaba una escoba su camino- Es un lugar oscuro...

-Estás loco, querido- dijo Cloud con un tono burlón, a la vez que sonreía de lado- Bueno, basta de juegos. Tengo que irme...

-Por favor... o te vayas- dijo Sephirot sujetando la mano del rubio, este sonrojó.

-Perdoname, pero no puedo... El bus se irá y...

-Bien, se dulce no sirve, asi que tendré que intentar con...- Sephirot se acercó y abrazó al rubio con mucha fuerza- ¡Retener a la fuerza!

-¿¿Aaaah??- exclamó Cloud intentando liberarse, pero lo sujetaba con fuerza y apenas si podía moverse- ¡Suéltame pedazo de burro!

-No quiero.

-¡No seas baboso! ¡No puedes hacer esto!- gruñó Cloud, mas Spehirot le beso.

-Claro que sí puedo, No puedes librarte de mí- Cloud rió.

-Estás loco, pero aún así eres mi loco favorito- dijo el rubio susurrándole en el oido, haciendo estremecer al mayor.

-Lo se- dijo Sephirot lleno de orgullo, a la vez que, casi involuntariamente soltaba el abrazo.

-Me alegra- dijo dando un suave beso al chico- Así que... ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¿uh?

Cloud aprovechó el descuido y corrió al autobús, dejando a un atontado peliplateado.

-..u... OoOu ¡¡CLOOUD!! ¡Vuelveeeeeee!

ººººººººººººººººº

-¡Riku-chaaaan!- llamó Sora alegremente a la vez que entraba a la habitación- Nos vamos, ¿estás listo?

Riku estaba de pie, con unos pantalones azul marino y un poleron negro, dándole la espalda.

-Ya casi- dijo el albino terminando de amarrar una cinta negra sobre sus ojos.

-¿uh? ¿Para que es eso?- preguntó Sora curioso.

-Cuando me miras a los ojos, tu respiración se agita, te sientes culpable cuando me vez, así que espero que esto lo remedie- dijo Riku haciendo un ademán de peinarse con la mano derecha- ¿Se ve muy tonto?

-¡No! Realmente, te ves muy sexy...- dijo acercándose a Riku, para luego tomarle por la cintura- ¿Listo para que te lleve al lugar más varonil de la ciudad?

-Ehn, de acuerdo- dijo Riku alzando los hombros, realmente no estaba seguro de que porras estaba hablando su castaño.

ºººººººººº

-¡¡Y TAICHI YAGAMI METE UN ESPECTACULAR GOL EN LOS PRIMEROS SEGUNDOS DEL PARTIDO!! ¡¡LOS CHICOS SE FUEGO LLEVAN LA DELANTERA!!

-No sabía que te gustaba el football- dijo Riku apoyándose en un brazo, mientras su compañero gritaba junto con otros tipos que de seguro serían señores con grandes jarras de cerveza en mano.

-No mucho, pero conozco a la estrella del equipo- dijo Sora sonriendo entre dientes.

-¿Seh?

-¡Claro! Es mi hermano- dijo lleno de orgullo, a la vez que se oían nuevamente los aplausos y gritos de los hombres en el bar: otro gol espectacular.

-¿Eres hermano de Taichi Yagami?- dijo Riku sorprendido- Jaja, ¿en serio?

-¡Hey! ¿No me crees, Riku-chan?- dijo Sora fingiendo un puchero, Riku llevó su mano a la mejilla del castaño.

-Claro que si, solo es... gracioso, no se explicarme- dijo Riku, a la vez que una mesera regordeta les entregaba a ambos una jarra de coca-cola fría. La mujer guiñó elegantemente el ojo al albino, mas este no pudo ver el gesto. Sora le gruñó, logrando que se alejara.

-¡Bueno, hasta el fondo!- dijo Sora feliz, y tomo su garra para beber sin parar para tomar un respiro.

Riku buscó su jarra con la mano y a diferencia de su compañero, solo tomó un sorbo.

-Mmmm... Sora, quiero que me cuentes un poco de ti- el castaño se atragantó- Dime como te volviste un asesino.

-Riku-chan... no se si este sea el lugar, para... bueno...

-Por favor Sora.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- respondió el castaño cerrando los ojos resignado- Hm, ¿como empezar? Bien, para serte franco, todo fue muy rápido y extraño...

-¿ah?

-Yo vendía chocolates en los autobuses, súper 8 n.n, ¿los conoces?- El albino negó con la cabeza- ¿¡No conoces los Súper 8!? Pero si son un clásico, son barritas de chocolate... deliciosas si me preguntas.

-Jaja, te creo.

-Por lo mismo, era pobre como un zapato- dijo haciendo una pose dramática- Vivía con mi hermano junto a la tienda de videojuegos. Un día, mientras volvía a casa...

ººººººººººº_ Flash Back _ººººººººººº

_-... Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning. Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all...- cantaba yo alegremente, cuando oi un grito._

_Yo corrí, hasta llegar a una plaza... recuerdo que es día estaba muy frío, y el viento soplaba con violencia. Junto a un pequeño farol, estaba mi hermano en el suelo, con moretones sobre su pequeño cuerpo y sangre en varias heridas._

_-¡Tai!- grité, cuando vi a un chico de mi edad junto a él, riendo. Yo apreté los puños._

_-¿Otro Yagami quiere unirse a la diversión?- dijo ese niño bruto, haciendo sonar los nudillos._

_-¿Por que lo golpeaste?- dije encarándolo, el sonrió._

_-Porque es un maldito debilucho, porque es un maldito estúpido y porque se me vino la regalada gana._

_-Mala respuesta- dije derribándolo de un puñetazo, el cayó con fuerza al piso- Ponte de pie, no he acabado contigo._

_El se limpió la sangre del labio, y se abalanzó sobre mí, yo me moví a un lado y le di una patada en el costado. El dejo salir un chillido, a la vez que se tocaba la parte golpeada, yo le día un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que cayera al piso, con la nariz sangrante._

_-Ahora quiero que digas "Perdóname Tai-chan, nunca quise lastimarte", dilo, o te juro que te mataré aquí mismo- A estas alturas, creo que fui muy rudo, pero bueno, que más da -.-u._

_-¡Nunca... lo diré!- yo puse una cuchara en su cuello, haciéndolo pensar que lo amenazaba con un cuchillo, por el frío del metal- ¡NO! ¡No me mates! Perdóname Tai, no quise... perdón TToTT_

_-Ahora vete de mi vista- dije soltándolo, y él corrió despavorido. Taichi estaba sentado, apoyado en el farol negro, mirándome algo asustado._

_-Nii-san, eso fue demasiado..._

_-Brillante- interrumpió un hombre encapuchado, yo alcé una ceja interrogante- Eres muy bueno en esto chico._

_-Disculpe señor, mmm...?_

_-Xemnas._

_-Correcto, ¿De que habla?_

_-Tienes un don chico- dijo con una risa- ¿Que me responderías si te dijera que puedo darte un hogar decente, comida, una buena educación y entrenamiento?_

_-Les respondería, "¿Que quiere a cambio?!- dije cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza._

_-Que trabajes para mí._

_-¿Y eso sería en...?_

_-Confía en mi, chico, y verás que puedo darle a ti y a tu hermano lo que necesiten- el me tendió la mano. Yo dudé al principio, pero su oferta no estaba mal, y si me estafaba, podía ir e irme. Miré a Taichi._

_-Nii-san..._

_-Acepto- dije tomándole la mano._

ººººººººººº_ Fin de Flash Back _ºººººººººº

-Para hacerte corta la historia. Pude vivir en una mansión e ir al colegio, mas me entrené como un asesino profesional desde... Veamos, eso fue hace 4 años... tenía 11 n.n

Riku no respondió, mas abrazó a Sora con cariño.

-Te quiero, y aunque seas un asesino o un traficante de globos, eres la persona más importante para mí.

-Tú también Riku-chan- dijo Sora rompiendo el abrazo- Por eso, quiero que seas mi novio, oficialmente. No por la apuesta de tu abuelo, sino que para que estés a mi lado. ¿Que dices?

Riku no tenía que ver a su castaño para saber que estaba nervioso, sonrió con ternura y le besó la frente.

-Claro que si, Sora.

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Aaaaaah! Dejé ciego a Riku OoOu temporalmente x3u. Squall-sama ToT es tan lindo! Snif, protegió a Riku. Cloud es malito n.n pobre Sephi-chan. Nyee… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Xemnas encontrará a nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Podrá Riku recuperar pronto la vista? ¿Acaso no se ve sexy Riku-chan con esa cinta negra º---º? xDDu

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**BloodyKittyCat: **Wolaas n.n científica loca oO, nah, que va, solo loca xD! Sempai oxo? Uuh, no me acuerdo que significa pero suena genial oOo.OMFG OoO! ¿E-Eso es un dragón de p-pies de cuerno? NOoOooO! Pies esponjosos xOx! O—o yo quiero Gaparro nOn wiii!Yap, y por sacarme los peluches de encima n.n ¡Aquí está la actualización! Oxo Kai Hiwatari º¬º ejem… Byes! xD!

**Goldengirl-neko: **Holaa! Jeje, que bueno que te guste el capi n-n Jeje. Suenas como el Padrino xDu Bueno, aquí traje la continuación, espero que te gustep! Byees! Cuidatep

**Hiromi koizumi: **Hola! Seh, el AxelxRoxas es muy, peor muy bello º-º y Xemans es un maldito infeliz ¬¬ grr… De hecho, ha sido el peor día de Riku: lo secuestraron, Sora huyó, y ahora lo dejan ciego ù.uU pobrecito n.ñu Bueno, espero que te guste este capi n.n Gracias por leer. Byes!!!!!

**Michiru Kanaizumi: **Holaa! Seeh ¬¬ de hecho, Arashi pago con sangre o-oU. Squall-sama hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenía n.n ya que no tenía una espada y luchaba contra un asesino u.u Nyee…. Espero que te haya gustado el capi n.n nos leemos!

**Rhape: **Sip, ellos dos son muy cute n//n. Jojo, bueno, como ves, tus respuestas están en este capítulo nOnu. Cuídate mucho amiga mía y gran maestra todopoderosa del yaoi! Nos leemos prontop! Byes!

**Kairi Minamoto: **Holaaa!!!! Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste este fic, y esa pareja nOn! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Byes! Cuídate!

**Dolphin-chan: **Holaaa!! Cómo estás? nn me alegra que te gustara el capítulo nOn sii! Alguien que no quiere a Ansem, como yo nn! Muahaha, me gusta dejarlo en suspenso! Ahn oo nn me gustan las lechugas xD! Yap, gracias por leer, byes!

II **Rei-chan II: **Hola! Jaja, me halagas n//n yo también soy hiper fan de esas parejas ºOº! y también soy mi trauma x3. Nyee n///n no sabes como me alegró leer tu review, gracias nOn tengo una fan? Que emoción nn! no se que decir! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Byes! Cuídate mucho!

**Hasta la próxima!!!  
Byes!**

MisaoQ.Q.


	10. Amor, celos y Demyx

**Misao: **Holaaaaaa! Bien, como siempre, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Lovely Killer! Espero que les guste!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pasado una muy buena semana...

Estar ciego tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas.

Por un lado apesta. ¡He chocado con la misma puerta 6 veces! Es que no me acostumbro a depender de mis otros sentidos. Por no mencionar que nunca logro ponerme bien los calcetines, es un fastidio. ¡AAH! Y no puedo leer mis mangas de Naruto T-T

También esta el problema que no puedo ver la linda sonrisa de Sora. Nyeeeee, bueno... ¿Se enteraron? ¡Somos novios oficialmente! jo jo, no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota al pensar en eso...

Bien, y el lado positivo es Sora en todo el contexto del lado positivo.

Seeh, por no mencionar que duerme conmigo n.n

¬¬ ¡Mal pensados! ¡Hablo de que duerme a mi lado, ya saben, abrazados! La juventud de hoy, por Dios ù.ú

¬u¬ Aunque...

¡Ejem! u/ú

Hablando de él... no llega hace un buen rato, espero que esté bien.

Si me preguntan por Squall-san, él está bien, me visitó esta mañana, tiene el brazo vendado y un buen par de heridas, pero sobrevivirá.

Realmente le admiro mucho, me protegió, a pesar de que Arashi solo me quería a mi y pudo haber escapado. No se como pagárselo.

Pero no piensen mal, mi corazón pertenece solo al adorable y a veces torpe de Sora.

Cuando lo conocí, jamás imaginé que terminaría enamorado perdidamente de él, como una colegiala. Jaja, ¡Pero no pueden negar que es la persona más cute del mundo!

-¡¡¡¡RIKUUU-CHAAAN!

Aps, ese es él n-n

ºººººººººººººººº

Roxas abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir una cálida mano acariciar su mejilla, con mucha dulzura.

-A-Axel...- dijo llevando su mano a la mejilla acariciada para tomar la mano del pelirrojo- ¿Que paso...?

-Estabas inconsciente cuando te encontré, esperaba que tu me lo dijeras.

-No me regañes- dijo haciendo un puchero, Axel sonrió encantado.

-¡¡No podría regañarte aunque quisiera!- dijo riendo, Roxas sonrió.

-¿Y donde estamos, eh?- dijo Roxas mirando la habitación. Axel hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Axel?

-En la casa de un... ex compañero...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW, PERO SI TU NOVIO ES PRECIOSO AXEL!- gritó un hombre de la edad de Axel, quien estaba en la entrada de la habitación, tenía ojos azules y cabello café, casi morado hasta los hombros.

-Lo se, Marluxia, gracias- dijo Axel con desgano.

-Ehn, hola- saludó Roxas sentándose en la cama de colcha floreada.

-¡Eres la cosa más mona que he visto!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- Traeré galletas ¡De seguro te gustan las galletas! A Axel-Pooh le encantabaaan nOn

Y sin más, Marluxia salió de la habitación.

-...

-...

-...

-JaJAjaJAajJAaAJjaAJajAa xD!

-¬¬u no te rías, no sabía con quién más ir- dijo Axel cruzando los brazos sonrojado.

-¿A-Axel-Pooh? xDD!

-¡Deja de reírte de tu profesor, o te castigaré!- dijo poniéndose sobre su alumno favorito, y sujetándole las muñecas.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo Roxas con voz provocativa- Eso quiero verlo.

-Tu lo pediste, niño malo- dijo Axel besándole con fuerza, a la vez que el rubio colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su _koi._

-¿Quieren leche también n.n?- dijo Marluxia entrando a la habitación de repente, ante el susto, Axel se cayó de la cama.

-Ehn, siee- dijo Roxas sonrojado, a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien!- y salió nuevamente.

-¬¬ Maldito hijo de...

-No, no, no. Tienes que ser un buen ejemplo, Axel-chan- dijo colocándose sobre su caido koi, a la vez que lo callaba con un beso.

-Te lo he dicho- dijo cambiando a la posición que estaban antes de ser interrumpidos- Soy profesor Axel-chan para ti.

-Seh, seh, lo que digas- dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

ººººººººººººººººº

-¡Mierdaaa! ¿Como dejé que me convencieras para subir a esta... ¡Máquina de la muerte con dos ruedas?- grito Riku a Sora, estaba abrazado a la cintura del castaño y con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda.

-Jaja, es que nadie se resiste a mi inigualable encanto xD!- dijo riendo- Tranquilo, además, ya llegamos.

Y sin más, detuvo la moto color negro que conducía. Se bajo y ayudó al albino a bajarse, ya que todavía estaba aterrado.

-Odio las motos, odio las motos- decía Riku gruñendo, Sora sonrió de lado y besó tiernamente la mejilla de su novio.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Mucho mejor- dijo besando los labios del castaño. Así pasó un rato, hasta que una fria brisa les envolvió, Riku se aferró más a Sora por el frío.

Sora se separó un poco de él, y tras sacarse elegantemente la chaqueta, la puso sobre los hombros de su novio, haciéndole sonrojar.

-Gracias, jeje...

-No hay de qué, por cierto Riku. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?- dijo Sora con ternura, a la vez que posaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Riku.

-No...- dijo poniendo atención: Podía sentir la arena bajo sus pies y una brisa fuerte golpearle en el rostro... También el sonido del agua y un ligero olor a sal. Tal vez...- Hum... Tal vez, ¿La playa?

-Exactamente- dijo Sora radiante. Riku bajo ligeramente la cabeza- ¿uh? ¿Que sucede?

-Es gracioso, nunca he visto el mar, y ahora que estoy aquí... tampoco puedo- dijo con amargura.

-Riku-chan, ya verás que cuando recuperes la vista, estaremos aquí ¡Y podrás ver la belleza del mar!

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar, guapo- dijo Riku sonriendo de lado, Sora rió.

-¿Seeh? Me alegra, porque...- Sora se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que los dos cayeran a la arena- Tengo ideas brillantes para rato.

-Jaja, ¿en serio?- dijo Riku riendo- ¡Espero que eso incluya un buen baño, tengo el cabello lleno de arena!

-Si quieres te ayudo con eso- dijo besándolo en los labios, Riku correspondió el beso.

El atardecer teñía el mar de colores rojizos, a la vez que las olas se alzaban con elegancia, El tiempo no tenía lugar en esta escena,

_"Sora..."_

Sora se separó del albino y agudizó el oído, juraba haber oído algo.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Riku, algo sonrojado.

-Uhn... no, nada...

_"Sora..."_

-"¿Podrá ser...?"- el castaño se puso de pie de un salto y se alejó corriendo, Riku quedó algo atontado, ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Ya no podía oír la respiración de Sora ni percibir su aroma a chocolate: Se había ido.

-¬¬ me dejó aquí... y... no se como regresar xxU

-¿Algún problema, lindura?- dijo una voz.

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Riku desorientado, no reconocía a la persona frente a él. Carajo, ser ciego es MUY malo para conocer gente nueva ¬¬...

-Mi nombre es Demyx- dijo sonriendo, a la vez que se sentaba junto a él- ¿Y tu?

-Riku...- realmente no estaba seguro de porque había respondido, pero bueno u.ùU

-¿Y el chico que acaba de irse? ¿Tu novio?- dijo riendo.

-Si- respondió Riku con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas. Demyx le miró sorprendido y se mordió el labio.

-Ya veo... Mmm, ¿para que es la cinta negra?

-Ah, estoy ciego, al menos por un tiempo- dijo llevando su mano a la cinta alrededor de sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que te ves mejor sin ella- dijo acercándose a él, tanto que podía respirar su aliento. Demyx desamarro la cinta con cuidado.

Esta cayó lentamente sobre la arena, Riku tenía los ojos cerrados, Demyx sonrió y le pidió que los abriera.

-No son la gran cosa- dijo un susurro, a la vez que los abría lentamente. Ligeramente opacados, pero más lindos que él mar, de un color que se debatía entre el verde agua y el celeste, Demyx se quedó boca abierto.

-...Eres precioso...

-¿Aaaaah?- o sea, no es que no supiera que era apuesto, pero así: ¿precioso ¬¬u?

Demyx pasó su mano por el cabello de Riku, has sujetarlo por la nuca.

-D-Demyx, yo...- mas sus palabras murieron en su garganta, Demyx aprisionó sus labios contra los suyos.

-Que linda escena- dijo una voz llena de odio- Realmente ODIO interrumpirlos, pero juraría que estás besándote con MI novio.

-So-Sora...- murmuró Riku.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora me recuerdas? ¡Me halagas!- dijo Sora escupiendo cada palabra- Pero bien, ya que te la pasas tan BIEN con tu nuevo novio, creo que no me necesitas.

-¡E-Espera Sora! ¡No pienses estupideces, yo no...!

-¿Ahora pienso estupideces? ¡Ah! Por un momento pensé que me estabas engañando, ¡que alivio!

-¡Eres un idiota!- grito Riku poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a irse, mas Sora le sujetó por la muñeca.

-¡No huyas!

-¡Estúpido celoso, suéltame!

-¡¿Como quieres que no me ponga celoso! ¡No solo te estaba besando! ¡TU NI SIQUIERA LO APARTASTE! ¿Que quieres que piense?- dijo casi alzándolo por la muñeca.

-Me haces daño- dijo Riku tratando de liberarse. Sora suspiró y le soltó.

-Haz lo que quieres, ¡Con quien quieras!- dijo, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Sora... ¡Confía en mi, con un demonio!- grito Riku con la voz ahogada- No olvides que por ti estoy ciego, por ti es que Arashi me atacó y me secuestro, ¿no crees que si hubiera querido, ya me habría ido con cualquier otra persona? ¿Que si hubiera querido, perfectamente pude rechazar tu proposición de noviazgo?

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Sora alzando los hombros, cabizbajo- No pensé, yo...

-Ya lo se, _baka_- dijo Riku cruzado los brazos- Volvamos a casa.

-Solo hay un pequeño factor que estaban olvidando- dijo Demyx sonriente, por un momento, Riku y Sora se habían olvidado completamente de él- Pues.. Yo no quiero que se vayan, de hecho, estoy aquí para traer a Sora-sama a su verdadero hogar.

-¿ah? ¿De que hablas?

-Sora-sama, quieras o no, volverás a la Organización XIII- dijo cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¡No lo creo!- dijo Sora, pero cuando iba a sacar su espada, Riku le abrazo por la espalda.

-Por favor, no pelees, no ahora...- dijo en un susurro.

-Perdóname por lo de antes, te compensaré... Pero necesito pelear- dijo con voz firme y luego se volteo y acarició la cabeza del albino- Tranquilo, estaré bien.

-Uno jamás se aburre contigo, ¿no?

-Jaja, eso parece- dijo Sora sonriente.

-Bueno, ¡patéale el trasero rápido, que la escenita de celos te la voy a cobrar!

-¡Hai!

-Siempre se olvidan de mi T-T- murmuró Demyx- Ejem, entonces... ¡Comencemos!

ººººººººººººººººº

-Clooooooooud T--T ¿Por que te fuiste?

-Vamos Sephirot, anímate- dijo Aerith dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡No quiero! TxT

-nñU Sephirot...

-¡Ya sé!- dijo de repente Yuffie con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Ve a Twiliguit Town a buscarlo! ¡¡Casi puedo ver el romántico reencuentro, el atardecer ºxº!

-Es una brillante idea- dijo Aerith entrelazando los dedos- ¿Que dices Sephi?

-Yo...

-Y si él no va, puedo ir yo para el romántico reencuentro nOn- dijo Zack animadamente.

-¡Yo iré ¬¬!- dijo Sephirot sujetando a Zack del cuello de la camisa. Todos sudaron una gotita- ¿Y donde queda?

-Yo seré tu guía, oh mi buen Sephirot- dijo Yuffie con voz solemne- Y gravaré todo para las generaciones fanáticas del yaoi futuras º--º

-Espérame Cloud ¬x¬ voy por ti- murmuró Sephirot con una sonrisa maliciosa

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Vaya o.Ou Sora es más celoso de lo que había imaginado x3u Pobre Riku, lo pasan besando n.ñ es irresistible xD! Jaja, veo que Roxas y Axel no lo están pasando nada mal n.n y Sephirot va a Twiliguit Town nOn ¿Se reencontrará con su querido Cloud? ¿Podrá Sora vencer a Demyx? Y también ¿Volverá a interrumpir Marluxia a Axel y Roxas? Todo en el próximo capítulo nOn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Goldengirlneko: **Jojojo, soy muy malaa! Sobre tu pensamiento de Riku de uke… nyee… no comas ansias niña I- jeje, sie, Xemnas es un maldito ¬¬ y eso que todavía no se encuentra con Sora oOu… o con Riku ¬u¬. Yap, te cuidas mucho, eh? Byes!

**Dolphin-chan: **Hola! Me alegra de que te gustara el capi nOn seeh! Riku se ve MUY sexy con esa cinta n/n. Jaja, siee, Cloud logró escapar, me pregunto por cuanto tiempo xD! Albondigas? oxOu aaah! NoOoOOo… O-OU minuto! No conozco las albóndigas xD! Pero igual actualizo! Bueno, nos leemos, byes!

**Rhape: **Hola desaparecida! Oh, perdón, SABIA todo poderosa del yaoi n.nu Me alegra que te gustara el capi n.n seeh, Riku se ve demasiado sexy n¬n. Bueno, tranquila, que Sephirot no lo dejará escapar por mucho tiempo! Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, Byes!

**bloodykittycat: **Hola! AaAah! Ya entiendo n.n! Tranquila xDu yo también veo tantos animes que me aprendo los términos n.n AAAAAAAAAH! Peluches-mutantes-psicópatas de nuevo noo xO! Pues, Roxas-kun está sano y salvo con su amado Axel, Xemnas solo lo beso y lo maltrato T-Tu pero no alcanzó a violarlo ni nada x3 Nye! Quédate con Rei-sama y yo con Kai-sama n¬n, así todos felices y contentos xD! Bye!  
Vive la vida loca!

**Michiru Kanaizumi: **Hola Michi-chan! Jaja, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo n.n Nop, Riku estará ciego, pero su orgullo no le permite ser inválido o.ó! Sip, Squall-sama es muy, pero muy lindo T.T pero no será algo más que un "hermano mayor" para Riku. Bueno, espero que te guste este capi, bye!

**II Rei-chan II: **Holaa! Jaja n/n amo tus reviews! Seh, dejé ciego a Riku, pero por lo sexy que se ve con esa cinta, lo vale x3 Sip T.T Leon es muy lindo! Cloud y Sephirot… pues, tienes razón xDD! Roxas está muy bien, Axel sabe, ejem, cuidarlo x3. Me emociona que te guste tanto el fic nOn muchísimas gracias! Espero que con este capi recuperes el sueño x3 cuidate mucho, Byes! Gracias de nuevo!

**Hiromi Koizumi: **Hola! Jaja, me alegra que te gustara el capi nn! Jaja, seeh, Riku con cinta negra rulz! xD Sip, ambos son muy cute n/n! Y ya son novios! Ya era hora xD!

Yo le traería todos los chocolates que quisiera n¬n jojo. Bueno, espero que te guste este capi, byes!

**KS-CamiBor: **Holap! Jaja, me halagas, gracias! espero que los capítulos que sigan te gusten de igual manera n/n. Uh? Bueno, ahora mismo no sabría decirte, apenas lo tenga claro te avisaré. Jaja, gracias por tu review, cuidatep! Byeee!

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

MisaoQ.Q.


	11. Laguna

**Misao: ¡**Hola todo el mundo! Aquí estoy de nuevo, y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Lovely Killer…. ¡El 11! Que rápido pasa el tiempo x3u. Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí lo tienen

Disfrútenlo nn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Caray, tienes que calmarte viejo- dijo el chico de cabello castaño claro y apariencia rebelde- ¡No es mi culpa que tu novio sea... besable!

-¡Besable tu abuelita!- gruñó Sora atacando nuevamente, con las mejillas encendidas. Lo cierto era que Riku ERA besable, primero él mismo, luego Arashi y ahora este mocoso, ¿¡Quien dice que tener un novio increíblemente sexy es fácil!?

-Ay Kami, que temperamento- dijo Demyx sonriendo, a la vez que daba un salto sobre Sora, pisando la cara del castaño y cayendo tras de él.

Sora se sobó la cara.

-Maliditooo- dijo con un puchero, volteándose hacia Demyx.

-Jajaja, ¡Eres muy gracioso, Sora-sama!- dijo sonriendo, ese chiquillo era un maldito risueño fastidioso, ¡Ya le borraría la sonrisa a puñetazos!- ¡Descuida Riku, una vez termine con él voy contigo! nOn

-¡Cállate!- grito Riku agitando los brazos de arriba a abajo, sonrojado.

-No seas tímido, si pasamos un buen momento juntos- dijo mirando a Sora, tratando de molestarlo.

-Desgraciado...- y se lanzó contra el chico, este lo esquivo, mas Sora con rapidez, le sujetó por el brazo, para luego golpearle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Demyx cayó al piso, y Sora posó su espada en el cuello del chico. Sonriendo sombría y maliciosamente.

-Ya no te ries, ¿eh?- dijo con burla, Demyx sudó una gotita al ver el brillo malévolo en los ojos de su contrincante.

-TTT--TTT ¡NOBODYS!- gritó, y varios sujetos, vestidos de blanco, rodearon a Sora y a Riku.

-¿Quienes son estos sujetos?- dijo Sora volteándose, mientras que Demyx se ponía de pie.

-"que miedo me dio OoOuuuuu"- pensó Demyx sujetándose el pecho- ¡Ejem! Muahahaha, ¡Ahora estás a mi merced! ¡jajaja! Y puedo ir con Riku nn

El chico se acercó a Riku dando brinquitos y se aferro al brazo del albino, sonriendo. Riku sudó una gotita.

-Vamos a pasarla bieeeen- dijo Demyx alegremente, mientras que Riku movía el brazo tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-¡No lo creo, pedazo de ñoño!- dijo Sora dando un poderoso ataque vertical, derribando a varios de los llamados Nobodys- ¡Riku es mió, solo mió!

-Hum...- Riku se rascó la mejilla sonrojado, de hecho, esto se estaba poniendo un poco raro.

-No seas así, Sora-sama...- dijo poniéndose tras Riku, tomándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico- Comparte un poco...

-¡¡TE VOY A...!!- gritó Sora, ese chico realmente despertaba lo peor de él.

-¡Tranquilo Riku, aqui estoy yo!- grito una cuarta voz interrumpiendo a Sora, todos buscaron a hombre que hablaba, cuando vieron una sombra derribar los Nobodys que quedaban en pie.

-¿Quién eres tu?- interrogó Demyx cuando el sujeto apareció frente a ellos. Tenía el cabello negro, largo tomado en una coleta baja y ojos oscuros. Vestía una camisa celeste y pantalones blancos.

El hombre se apartó elegantemente el mechón que caía sobre su ojo derecho y sonrió (véanse brillitos junto a la sonrisa). Sora sudó una gotita.

-Soy conocido como Laguna- dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice- Pero tu puedes llamarme: ¡Tu perdición!

-WoOoOW, esa frase fue genial- dijo Sora asombrado.

-¡Lo se n.n!

-¬¬ Disculpen, chicos...- murmuró Riku con fastidio, seh, como los locos pervertidos se iban con él ¬¬

-Si, ejem...- tosió Laguna y tomó una piedra del piso.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso oxo?- preguntó Sora llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en un gesto infantil de curiosidad.

-Esto n.n- Laguna le aventó la piedra a Demyx en la cara, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

-¡Eso dolió!- se quejó el castaño frotándose la nariz, fue cuando vio que Sora y el otro sujeto le miraban maliciosamente, con una cantidad exagerada de piedras en sus brazos- .. Ustedes ganan.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sora.

-nñ sep- y sin más, el joven Demyx se alejó corriendo, Sora le lanzó una piedra que le derribo. Más con rapidez, se puso de pie y continuó la carrera.

-Jajaja, eso fue genial- dijo Sora animadamente, cuando vio que Laguna abrazaba a Riku- O sea, ¡Basta, lo admito, es besable! ¡Pero tiene novio, carajo! òOó

-¡Te extrañé muchísimo, Riku!- dijo Laguna feliz.

-¿Uh? ¿Se conocen?- dijo Sora desconfiado y miró a Riku buscando respuestas de su koi.

-Es mi...- Riku cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos- Mi...

-¡Tío!- terminó Laguna alzando el pulgar en forma victoriosa. Sora alzó una ceja.

-Es tu tío- dijo Sora, y casi soltó una carcajada. ¡Era tan... extraño!- ¿Y que hace aqui... ehn, Laguna-san?

-Es por que... ¡¡AAAH!!- El hombre cayó al suelo con fuerza, tanto que Riku y Sora se asustaron.

-¿Que sucede? OoOu- preguntó Sora.

-¡Calambre TOT!- se quejó Laguna, y con rapidez se puso de pie nuevamente- Ya estoy bien nn.

-Que raro es- dijo Sora riendo.

-Ejem, estoy aquí porque mi padre murió esta mañana, y me encargó que te cuidara- dijo tranquilamente, como si hablara del clima.

-¿Ansem está muerto?- dijo Sora abriendo mucho los ojos.

-...- Riku apretó mucho los puños, al punto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sora sonrió con tristeza al ver así a su novio, y le abrazó con cariño- Descuida Sora, estoy bien...

-¡Aw! ¡Ya tienes novio!- dijo Laguna alegremente- ¡Ya era hora, con lo amargado que eras!

-Seeh, aunque es un novio demasiado celoso- respondió Riku peñiscando la mejilla de castaño, quién cruzo los brazos en gesto de reproche.

-¡Que mono!- dijo dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

-¡¡Acabo de recordar algo!!- grito de repente Sora, y miró a su novio alarmado- Dime la verdad Riku, ¡Y solo la verdad! ¬¬ ¿Quien besa mejor? ¿Yo, Arashi o Demyx?

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tienes que ponerme al día de muchas cosas- dijo Laguna con una risa- ¡Estás arrasando xD!

-¬///¬ tio...- murmuró Riku avergonzado. Lo cierto era que en el último mes lo habían besado más de lo calculado, ¡Y solo hombres! oOu A este paso tendría que llevar consigo una lata de esas, con pimienta para espantar a los pervertidos- Ejem, tendría que pensarlo.

Sora abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Estaba ligeramente... ¡Aterrado! con que Riku se lo "pensara"... mm... pero ese miedo se fue cuando Riku se abrazó a él, acariciando su cabello y le besaba con dulzura.

-Mmm... Creo tus besos son los mejores- dijo alejándose él, guiñando un ojo con coquetería.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo sonriendo. Pero antes de que se acercara a su koi para besarle nuevamente, Laguna lo tomó en brazos y se lo echó al hombro, cual saco de papas.

-Ya, ya, ¡Muchos besos por hoy!- dijo riendo- Vamos, Yuna me pidió que te llevara a casa.

-¡Sueltamee xx!- dijo Riku quejándose, a la vez que pataleaba. Sora rió.

-Ven con nosotros Sora, estoy seguro que Yuna te dejará quedar- dijo Laguna ignorando a su sobrino, que se retorcía como un pescado fuera del agua (xD!)

-¡Hai! Iré por mi moto y les alcanzo- dijo sonriendo.

ºººººººººººººººº

-Dos semanas, Riku Isaac Kikumaru, ¡¡DOS SEMANAS SIN SABER DE TI!! ¡Estaba aterrada! ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¿Crees que no me preocupo? O.ó!?

-Perdóname Yuna- dijo Riku bajando la mirada, algo avergonzado. Yuna se agachó y levantó con cuidado el rostro de su hermano por el mentón.

-Dime, ¿que te paso en los ojos?

-Yo...- Riku se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar- Estoy ciego, Yuna...

-Mi lindo hermanito...- dijo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, fue cuando reparó en Sora de pie junto a la puerta, con Laguna a su lado- Tu eres el famoso Sora, ¿no es así?

-H-Hai- dijo pegando los brazos a sus piernas y parándose muy derecho, casi como si fuera un militar.

Yuna se acercó a él y le miró con cuidado, luego suspiró y le miró a los ojos.

... Para luego darle una gran bofetada.

-Yuna...- murmuró Riku al oir el ruido sordo del golpe.

-Debería odiarte por lo que Riku ha tenido que pasar por tu culpa, Sora- dijo Yuna mirando al castaño, quien se tocaba la mejilla aún algo impresionado- Pero...

Yuna le abrazó, mientras que Sora no reaccionaba.

-Prométeme que lo cuidarás, ¿ok? Se que eres el único que puede hacerlo verdaderamente feliz.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Sora, a la vez que la chica de ojos de distinto color se separaba de él, ambos se miraron un momento y sonrieron.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora iré a prepararles algo de cenar, vayan a cambiarse y se lavan las manos- dijo sonriendo- Uh, Riku, ¿puedes llegar a tu habitación asi...?

-Claro, descuida- dijo Riku y ladeó la cabeza, invitando a Sora a que le siguiera. Ambos subieron las escaleras.

-Me alegra volver a tenerlo en casa- dijo la castaña- ¿Me acompañas, tio?

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriente, y sin mas, ambos fueron a la cocina.

ººººººººººººººº

-WoOow, es la primera vez que alojaré en tu casa- dije de antes de entrar a la habitación de Riku-chan.

-No es la gran cosa, pero puedes sentirte como en tu casa- me respondió Riku-chan sonriendo, mientras que sentí que la sangre subía a mis mejillas, jeje, me pasa siempre que me dedica una de sus lindas sonrisas.

Riku abrió la puerta de madera y me mostró la habitación:

Era de paredes blancas y de piso alfombrado. Su cama tenía una colcha azul y una almohada bien gordita de color blanco. Junto a la cama, había un póster de The Legend of Zelda (sii! soy fanática n.n) y otro de Rurouni Kenshin. Tenía un pequeño mueble al lado derecho de la cama, donde había una lámpara y una foto de Riku-chan y su hermana.

-Eres la primera persona además de mi hermana que entra a mi habitación- comentó Riku.

-Entonces debo sentirme halagado- dije sonriendo, Riku rió.

-Tal vez- y tras decir eso, se quitó la camisa, haciéndome sonrojar- Mmm... Sora, ¿que tanto haces?

-Yo... Ehn... etto...

Riku alzó una ceja. Pero al parecer, no le dió mucha importancia, y caminó al closet a tientas para buscar algo que ponerse. Yo me acerqué por atrás y le abracé, para luego acariciar su blanco abdomen.

-Puedo compensarte ahora.

-S-Sora...

-Tranquilo, confía en mi- dije besando su oído, para luego besar su cuello y acariciar su espalda. Riku se quedó estático, como sin saber que hacer. Mi lindo Riku-chan n.n

Sin mas, lo sujeté y le hice recostarse en la cama.

-Ehn, Sora, no creo que...- Riku se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja- Me da un poco de miedo...

-Todo estará bien, cariño- dije besando la punta de su nariz, mientras que veia un lindo rosado adornar las mejillas de mi koi, ¡Se ve demasiado adorable!

-Mmmm...- el tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con timidez, para luego profundizar el beso y...

-¡¡¡¡A COMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!!!!

Riku y yo nos separamos y nos miramos un momento.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- gruñí molesto.

Riku-chan se acarició las sienes, tratando de calmarse.

-Bien- dijo Riku-chan dándome un fugaz beso- Tendrá que esperar un poco más.

-Seeh- resoplé molesto, para luego quitarme la camisa- ¡Ah! Estoy molesto TT

-Anímate- dijo Riku-chan sonriendo- Hay que verle el lado positivo.

-¿Tiene un lado positivo?- dije malhumorado, para luego reir- nyee... soy un gruñón nxnU

-Acabo de recordar...- dijo Riku, mientras que palpaba la ropa buscando pantalones- ¿Por qué te fuiste, en la playa?

-Eso fue porque...

-Vino verme a mí- dijo una voz la ventana, los dos volteamos inmediatamente, era...

-Xemnas-sama- dije con un toque de temor en mi voz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **¡Si! Lo admito, me da miedo escribir lemmons xD! Nunca he escrito uno y u///uUu bueno… ¡Xemnas por fin apareció frente a Riku! ¿Qué hará? oOu ¡Y por fin apareció el adorable y apuesto tío de Riku, Laguna xD! ¬¬ nye… ¡Yuna le pegó al lindo de Sora! ¡Quémenla xD!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Goldengirlneko: **Hola!!! Sip, Riku se ha besado con medio mundo xD! Seeh ¬¬ mira que yo soy la escritora, y quería matar a Sora si es que lastimaba a Riku-chan x3. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo n.n Byes, ¡Gracias por leer!

**II Rei-chan II: **Holaaaaa!!! Mmmm… podría ser, si todos lo besan ¿Por qué tu no? xDu ponte a la fila! Siee! Marluxia rulz xD! Me encanta el apodo Axel-Pooh, es tiernoo nOn Me alegra de que te guste tanto el fic, realmente es un honor n.n y ¡Claro que me encantan tus reviews! No son tonterías ¬¬ son geniales xD! Bueno, bueno, ¡cuídate muchísimo! Espero que disfrutes este capi n.n bye!

**Dolphin-chan: **Hola!!!!! nOn Si! Yo también morí mucho con ese desgraciado, era difícil x-x malditoo ¬¬U. Si! Marluxia la lleva nOn es genial, yo también quiero galletas ºoº Riku es MUY besable xD! Espero que te guste el capi n.n –_Misao se limpia con un pañuelo la albóndiga que se estrelló en su ojo-_ Cuídate muchoo! Byes

**Hiromi Koizumi: **Holap! Jeje, el AxelxRoxas es demasiado cute nOn! Y tienes razón ¬¬u mis pobres personajes nunca logran llegar más lejos! Los interrumpen a cada rato xDDu sip oxo Riku es muy besablee! Yo también quiero xD! Sip n.nu es normal que uno se ponga celoso cuando todo el mundo besa a tu novio. Me alegra mucho que te gustara n.n ¡Nos leemos!

**Kairi Minamoto: **Holaa! Que bueno que te gustaran n//n seh! Marluxia rulz con esa personalidad xDD y el AxelxRoxas es muy lindo en general n.n. Sip, Riku se recuperará, pero por ahora, babeo con solo imaginarlo con es cinta negra n¬n OMG! Espero que disfrutes también este capi, gracias por el review! Bye!

**bloodykittycat: **Wolas! xD nñU ehn, estaba bien con los peluches normales x-xu si! Riku-chan es todo un otaku xD! De hecho, iba a poner que le gustara Sasuke Uchiha, de Naruto, pero después de la escena de celos de Sora -.-u mejor no. Santa Cachucha oOu no lo había pensado… durmió una semana? Parece que el desgraciado de Xemnas le pegó MUY fuerte n.ñU ¡Si! Reencuentro con atardecer nOn yahoo! Tarzan oOu… sexys? xDD!!! Bueno, nos leemos!

**Hasta la próxima!  
Byes!**

MisaoQ.Q.


	12. Derrota

**Misao: **Holaa!! Jeje, bueno n.ñUu aquí les traigo el capitulo 12. ¡Espero que les guste!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Xemnas-sama... ¿que... que hace aquí?

-No puedes huir por siempre de mi, mi querido Sora- me respondió con voz siseante, ¿que hacer?- Pensé que te había quedado claro cuando hablamos en la playa.

-Y-Yo...

-Cállate- me ordenó cortante- No me interesa oír tus excusas... Mmm... ¿Este es el chico por el que abandonaste todo?

Yo me puse alerta y me puse frente a Riku, en forma protectora. Riku apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me apartó.

-Exacto, Xemnas- dijo Riku-chan, en forma desafiante.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de en que te has metido?

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo- dijo firme, Xemnas-sama soltó una carcajada.

-Eres valiente chico, muy estúpido, pero valiente- dijo, y se acercó a él con pasos lentos pero seguros.

-¡No, por favor Xemnas-sama!- grité con algo de desesperación- Se lo ruego, ¡haré lo que sea, pero no lo lastime!

-¡No digas estupideces, Sora, él no...!- me grito Riku-chan, cuando Xemnas-sama lo jaló hacia sí y le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-¿Que tiene de especial este chico, Sora?- dijo en susurro y deslizo sus largas uñas por el cuello de Riku-chan, haciéndole profundas heridas, de las cuales se deslizaban finos hilillos de sangre. Riku-chan cerró los ojos con fuerza- Puedes reemplazarlo...

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- grité, se lo que piensan, ¿por que no salvo a mi amado de las garras del villano? Es porque... ¡No puedo vencerlo! No...- Por favor... Déjelo, yo... yo lo amo...

-Patético- Xemnas-sama jaló a Riku del cabello y le susurro al oído- Te ama, lindo, ¿no?

-Sora... yo también... te amo, je...- dijo sonriendo, y aún en estas condiciones, me sonrojé. Xemnas-sama frunció el seño y lanzó a Riku-chan a la pared con fuerza.

Yo corrí hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de mi _koi_ y aparté varios mechones de su rostro, para luego acariciar su mejilla.

-Riku-chan...

-Es increíble como desperdicias una vida exitosa por un mocoso- gruñó Xemnas-sama.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a dejarlo- dije encararlo- El es mi prioridad ahora, no mataré a nadie por ti, no más. ¡No regresaré a la Organización!

-Estúpido- dijo y se abalanzó sobre mí, agarrándome por el cuello y alzándome centímetros del suelo. Yo intenté liberarme, mas mi maestro era más fuerte que yo- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que pasa cuando me desobedecen?

Xemnas-sama me lanzó contra el piso, yo respiré a bocanadas, para recuperar el aire.

-Los golpeo donde más les duele- susurró, acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de mi Riku.

-No... - murmuré y tosí un poco- ¡No, por favor!

-Aléjate de mi sobrino, Xemnas- oí la voz de Laguna, pero no estoy seguro... tal vez... vino... a...

…Ayudarnos...

ººººººººººººº

-Veamos, alguna vez oí decir a Cloud que vivía cerca de la estación, ¡Yuffie, llévame ahi o.ó!

-Haai, ¡a la orden jefe!- dijo la chica alegremente, y giró el volante con tanta fuerza que lo arrancó (xD!)

-OoO

-OoOuuuU go-gomen...

-¡Baka! oÓ ¡VAMOS A MORIR!- gritó Sephirot a su chofer.

-n.ñUu je-je...

Como suponía Sephirot, el auto del padre de Yuffie perdió el control y chocó con un poste de luz.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- dijo un chico rubio y de mirada clara y azul que pasaba por ahi con su novio.

-No tengo idea, Roxy- dijo Axel metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- De seguro el conductor estaba ebrio y...

-¡Debemos ayudarles!- dijo Roxas corriendo al auto chocado.

-Tenía que tener un novio con síndrome del buen samaritano, oh bueno -.-u

ºººººººººººººººº

Sora cayó inconsciente, mientras que Laguna apuntaba a Xemnas con un pistola plateada.

-No eres capaz de matar ni a una abuelita, Laguna-kun, sin ofender- dijo Xemnas y siguió caminando hacia el peliplateado.

-Te lo advierto- dijo Laguna y apretó ligeramente el gatillo, aunque algo titubeante.

-¿Sabes por que no puedes, Laguna-kun?- dijo tomando a Riku en brazos, con delicadeza.

-¿por que...?

-Por que aún me quieres- dijo a la vez que sacaba una pistola de su abrigo negro.

Un disparo...

-En serio perdóname, Laguna-kun, de hecho, también me gustas- dijo Xemnas caminando hacia Laguna, quien se sujetaba el estómago- Por eso te dejaré con vida, asegúrate de entrenar a Sora lo suficiente para que pelee conmigo.

-Kisama...- Laguna cayó al piso sin fuerzas para seguir de pie.

-Bien, espero que valgas tantos problemas, Kikumaru- murmuró Xemnas para el adolescente inconsciente en sus brazos, la vista del mayor se quedó fija en los finos labios de Riku- Aunque, estoy seguro de que valdrá el esfuerzo, jajajajaja.

Y sin más, desapareció.

Laguna y Sora yacían sin conocimiento y vencidos en la ahora sombría habitación de Riku.

ººººººººººººººººº

-¿Están bien...?

Sephirot abrió lentamente los ojos, y pudo ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¡Cloud!- gritó y se sentó de golpe para abrazar al joven junto a él.

-¡EJEM ¬¬!

-Disculpa, pero nos soy Cloud, soy Roxas- dijo el avergonzado rubio, que miraba a un completamente enfadado y celoso Axel.

-¿Hun?- Sephirot se separó de Roxas y parpadeó- Mmm... Tienes razón... ¬x¬ Cloud es mucho más sexy...

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- grito Axel levantando a Sephirot por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Lo que oíste, anciano pelirrojo!

-¡Estás muerto, peliplateado teñido!

-Tranquilos chicos n.ñUu- dijo Roxas sonriendo nervioso, cuando recordó a la chica que estaba junto a Sephirot- ¡Uh! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro! º--º- dijo la chica viendo a los dos hombres discutir- ¡Wii! ¡Pelea de semes! xD sugooi!

-Mmmm... Ahora que lo dices- dijo Roxas interesado y rió- Tienes razón n.n... ¡Minuto! ¿Como supiste que él...?

-Jaja, fue fácil de deducir- dijo apoyando la mano en el mentón, en gesto pensativo y sonrió- Primero, esos celos... se nota a leguas que son novios.

-Correcto n.ñ

-Segundo, ¡cuando caminas, haces algunas muecas de dolor! De seguro estuvieron...- Roxas le tapó la boca.

-¡OK! Entendí- dijo sonrojado, a la vez que la soltaba.

-Y tercero, ¡¡¡tienes una caaaaaaara de uke xD!!!

-¬¬u eres rara...

-Seh, ¡¡¡yaoi-fanática, todas somos raras xD!!

-A-JA ¬¬

-¡Mi _koi_ es más sexy que el cabeza de pincho del tuyo!

-¡Tu que sabes, mono pelirrojo!

-¡No me llames así, chiquillo con peinado de niña!

-O/////////ó ¡No es un peinado de niña! Es la última moda.

-¬¬ Seeeh, bueno, te ves ridículo.

-¿Y tu? Con esas rayitas deformes bajo los ojos, en serio viejo, supéralo, te ves RARO ¬¬

-¡Cállate!

-Esto durara un rato- dijo Roxas suspirando- ¿Quieres un té?

-¿Contigo? ¡Claro! Jajaja, ¡Estoy segura de que Misao se morirá de envidia!

-¿uh?

-Mmm... nada n.ñ

ººººººººººººººº

tic toc... tic toc... tic...

Ese era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la residencia Kikumaru. Sora bebió un poco de té y miró a Yuna, quien lavaba los platos.

-Yuna...

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Cómo está Laguna...?

-Bien, es muy fuerte. Solo necesita un poco de descanso. La bala atravesó su abdomen, asi que nos evitaremos el tener que sacar la bala.

-... Ya veo...

-¿Y tu?- dijo dejando los platos de lado y mirando al adolescente de rostro angustiado, quien sujetaba una taza azul con ambas manos.

-Más o menos- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto- dijo Yuna y guiñó el ojo- Aún tienes que salvar a Riku.

Silencio

-Si le tienes miedo a ese hombre, nunca recuperarás a Riku, Sora- dijo Yuna.

-Lo se...- dijo mirando su té, y un par de perladas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, para morir en su mentón- Pero lo tengo, tengo miedo, de perder, de morir y... de que Riku-chan...

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- dijo Yuna sonriéndole- Mmmm... ¡Ya se!

Sora miró como la chica corría a su habitación. No paso mucho, cuando Yuna regresó con una larga caja negra.

-Planeaba dársela a Riku cuando cumpliera mayoría de edad, pero creo ahora la necesitaremos más que nunca.

Yuna abrió la caja y Sora miró maravillado la preciosa espada que descansaba frente a él. Tenía el mango dorado, con grabados rúnicos y algunas piedras incrustadas. Su metal era largo y fino, casi plateado.

Sora, como hipnotizado tomó la espada, sorprendiéndose de lo liviana que era.

-Muy bien, aqui empieza tu aventura Sora- dijo Yuna sonriendo- Tu y Highwind rescataran a mi hermano de las garras de ese asesino.

Sora miró a su nueva espada, Highwind, y asintió, con la confianza reestablecida.

-¡Pero para eso... necesitas ropa de héroe! nOn sii! ¡Iremos de compras! D

Sora cayó al piso por la impresión, y sudó una gotita.

-¡Yo también quiero ropa nueva, Yuna nn!

-¡Tío, no es bueno que te levantes!- dijo alarmada.

-Baah, tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego miró a Sora- Veo que ya despertaste.

-Hai...

-Xemnas se llevó a Riku, y tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que ese desgraciado puede hacerle...

-Si...

-Por lo tanto, debemos actuar pronto. Voy a entrenarte para vencer a Xemnas.

-¿Que...?

ººººººººººººººººººº

-Mmmmm...- Riku abrió lentamente los ojos, y para su sorpresa, pudo ver vagamente la imagen de barrotes frente a él- ¿Acaso estoy recuperando la vista...?

Riku intentó restregarse los ojos, cuando notó que sus hermanas estaban sujetas a la pared, estaba encadenado.

-¿Que...? ah... es cierto- murmuró para sí mismo, Xemnas lo había lanzado a la pared, y al golpearse la cabeza perdió el conocimiento- Sora...

-Veo que despertase, lindo- dijo una voz femenina, Riku alzó la vista.

-¿Quien eres?

-Mi nombre, querido, es Larxanne- dijo sonriendo de lado, a la vez que azotaba un látigo contra el piso- Espero que resistas lo suficiente para satisfacer a todos. Te ves tan frágil...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Riku.

-Asi que empecemos cuanto antes- dijo Larxanne entrando a la habitación, emitiendo una sonora carcajada.

¡¡¡¡¡AYUDAME SORA!!!!!

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **TTOTT ¡¡Riku!! Snif, ¿Por qué soy tan mala con él? Mmmm… supongo que es mi forma psicópata de demostrarle cariño xD! OMFG OoOu ¿Xemnas y Laguna…? xOxu. Bueno, me gusto la pelea de semes x3 Yuffie rulz xD! ¿Podrá salvar Sora a nuestro querido Riku de las garras de los miembros de la Organización XIII? ¿Llegará a tiempo? Y ¿podrá Sephirot encontrar a su novio y demostrarle a Axel que Cloud es más sexy que Roxas?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestación de reviews:**

**KS-Camibor: **Hola!! Mmmm… tienes razón n.n Muahaha, seeh, Riku es besableee, todos lo besan, jaja, ¡sie! Riku es de Sora o.ó aunque… ejem nñu Xemnas no se lo dejará muy fácil ¬¬u. Sie! Quemen a Yuna xDu nadie le pega a Sora-kun Oó! Jaja, yap. Byes!!

**goldengirlneko: **Holaa! Seeh, soy malita n.nu realmente perdón! Todavía no se escribir lemmons xDu. Ehn… nop, Xemnas no dejó en paz a Riku-chan n.ñ. ¡Espero que te guste este capi! Y sobre lo de copiar el fic… no problem nn! Bueno, cuidatep, bye!

**bloodykittycat: **Wolas! nOn WoOoOw, me halaga con que hayas leido mis fics tantas veces, me ruborizo xD! Naah, ser fanática loca rulz! Yo también lo soy x3. Respecto a la escena romántica, tranquila, ya viene nOn. Seeh! El tío sexy de Riku es lo máximo n¬n. ¿Kairi? Mmm…. Ya aparecerá, de todas formas, también es parte de la Org. XIII oxo. Bueno, te dejo nOn vive la vida loca!!

**Rhape: **Holaap!!!! Te extrañaba! Descuida, no hay problema. Jaja, seh! Sephirot buscará a Cloud hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, si lo quiere x3. Maldita escuela, ¡le echaré el mal de ojo! X3. Seh! Riku es demasiado sexy y besable!! Yeah! Laguna rulz xDD! Byes! Cuidate mucho y come bien xD!

**hiromi koizumi: **Hola!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi nOn seh, Riku es demasiado besable O Mmm.. Yuna puede tener razón, pero Sora es lindo! No se le tiene que maltratar… a menos claro, que seas una linda autora como yo xDDu. Espero que te guste este capi, gracias por leer, bye!

**Dolphin-chan: **Hola!! Cómo estás? Sip! Laguna e slo máximo xD lo amo! Muahaha, Demyx perdió! Se lo merece por vencernos en el KH2! Seeh, yo diría que cada medios segundo me lo besan n.ñu. Espero que te guste este cap. ¡Y por favor, no más albóndigas xD! Bueno, byes!

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

MisaoQ.Q.


	13. Dance, dance

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado...? ¿h oras, días, años? Supongo que no importa demasiado...

Siento como mucha sangre abandona mi cuerpo en torrentes, mientras que los ojos me arden de tanto llorar.

Siempre... intenté mostrarme fuerte, pero ya no puedo, tengo miedo, siento odio y angustia... Me usaron, y me duele muchísimo.

Ya no estoy encadenado a la pared, no, uno de esos sujetos consideró "incómodo" penetrar en mi cuerpo en esa posición. Ahora estoy tirado sin fuerzas en el frío piso de piedra, con el dolor latente en mi cuerpo y con las manos atadas con un trozo de lo que antes era mi camiseta.

A cada movimiento siento mi fisonomía temblar como una hoja por el dolor.

¿Donde estás Sora...?

¿Al menos tú estás bien?

Estás... tardando...

ººººººººººººººººººº

-Yuna, ¿esto es... necesario?- dijo Sora viéndose en el espejo, vestía una túnica verde hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, llevaba una blusa blanca debajo de esta y pantalones blancos. También un par de botas de piel- ¡Estoy vestido como Link! ¿Cual es la obsesión con ese guero?

-¡Es perfecto ºOº!- dijo Yuna y soltó una risita-Aunque si no te gusta podemos intentar con el traje de Sanosuke nOn.

-Tal vez solo deba usar mi ropa...- dijo sonriendo nervioso.

-¡Nada de eso! Te verás divino cuando rescates a mi pequeño hermanito n.n

-Yuna, ¿como es que estás tan optimista?- dijo Sora bajando la mirada- Tu novio está muerto, Riku-chan está...

-Shhh- Yuna cayó las palabras del chico posando un dedo sobre sus labios- Debes pensar positivo, o sino, nunca saldrás adelante ¿no lo crees? No mires atrás.

-Yuna- murmuró Sora, y sonrió- ¡Tienes razón! Iré donde Laguna-san a entrenar, ¡si! ¡Y rescataré a mi bello Riku-chan!

-Ese es el espíritu- dijo Yuna entrelazando los dedos feliz, Sora se alejó corriendo, dejándola sola-...

Tidus...

... ¿no era eso lo que siempre me decías...? ¿Que pensara positivo? ¿Como se supone que voy a hacerlo si no estás a mi lado?

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Bueno, supongo que es un poco tarde, les invito a almorzar- dijo Roxas sonriendo, Yuffie dió un salto de alegría.

-¡Aceptamos! nOn

-Grrrrrr ¬¬- fue la respuesta de Axel y Sephirot quien se miraban con odio.

Los cuatro chicos entraron a un gran restaurante y se instalaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, un mesero les atendió, y se retiró.

En eso, un hombre de cabello rubio con lentes de sol, de baja estatura y traje subió al escenario.

-Buenas tardes, señores y señoras, ¡Bienvenidos al Restaurante del Paso! Como un espectáculo adicional, les presento a Cloud Strife, que nos cantará hoy: "Dance, dance", ¡denle una calurosa bienvenida!

-¿¿¿¡CLOUD!???- grito Sephirot poniéndose de pie, cuando el rubio caminó al centro del escenario y acomodó el micrófono. Vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas y pantalones del mismo color. Tenía una guitarra atada a la espalda.

_-"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

-¡OMFG! OoO no sabía que Cloud cantaba... y bien oOu- dijo Axel boquiabierto.

-Yo tampoco...- dijo Sephirot mirando a su novio, que de hecho, se veía completamente... ¡sexy! Seeh, si no llegaba ahí y le robaba un beso jamás estaría tranquilo.

-Creo, que tal vez Cloud si sea un poco más...

-¿Que ¬¬?- dijo Roxas molesto.

-nñ

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

-Debo ir con él- murmuró Sephirot más para si mismo que otra cosa. Mas las ahora psicópatas fans de Cloud rodeaban el escenario como un ejercito de tiburones hambrientos, definitivamente de Cloud.

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

-¡¡Cloud!!- gritó Sephirot, mas el rubio solo deslizo una mano por su cabello, en ademán de peinarse y continuó cantando. Sephirot se limpio el pequeño hilillo de sangre que se deslizo por su nariz y siguió haciéndose paso entre las mujeres- ¡¡¡¡CLOUD!!!!

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, lo..._ ¿uh?

El rubio reparó en el albino que trataba de hacerse paso entre la multitud, y se sonrojó, ¡Había ido a buscarlo, que cute! ... ¡Kuso! ese idiota arruinaría la sorpresa que le tenía o.ó

-¡Chico, sigue con la canción!- grito el hombrecillo de traje tras el telón.

-¡Eh, yeah!- Cloud tomó aire y con su mejor sonrisa, continuo la canción.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

-¿Cloud es más que? ¿Humph?- gruñó Roxas de mal humor- ¿Sexy? ¡Por mi está bien! Cásate con él, forma un fan club de Cloud con Sephirot, ¡me da igual!

Y sin mas se paró del asiento refunfuñando, Axel sonrió y jaló al rubio y lo lanzó con poca delicadeza a la mesa.

-¡Pedazo de bruto! ¿Que te...?- Axel le besó apasionadamente, haciendo que todos sus insultos murieran en su garganta.

-No seas celoso, mi querido Roxas- dijo separándose de él, sonriendo.

-Pe-Pero...- balbuceó sonrojado.

-Aunque él fuera el ser más perfecto del universo, yo te amo a ti, ¿acaso nunca te he enseñado que lo de dentro es lo que cuenta?

-¿Eso es literalmente? n.n- preguntó Yuffie. Axel y Roxas notaron como la chica les miraba tranquilamente, y se sonrojaron.

-¡Ejem!- tosió Axel y continuó- Yo te quiero por como eres, aunque por supuesto, que seas tan lindo y sexy ayuda bastante n-n

-Hum... Axel, gracias- dijo el rubio y lo abrazó.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

Sephirot, mientras tanto, entre tropezones y golpes llegó al escenario, pero cuando intentó subir para llegar a su amado, dos guardias de seguridad lo detuvieron.

-¡Nada de eso, señor!- dijeron a la vez.

-¡Es mi novio!

-Seh, seh. Eso dice todo el mundo- dijo uno de cabello rojo tomado en una coleta.

-¡Pero es cierto! TOT

-Acompáñenos a fuera- dijo uno moreno, con lentes de sol y calvo (sin ni un pelo de tonto xD!)

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me"_

-¡Dance, dance!- gritó el público, mientras que Cloud se alejaba del micrófono y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano- ¡Dance, dance!

-El peliplateado ese viene conmigo- dijo Cloud apoyando las manos en la cintura- Déjenlo.

-Pero Sr. Cloud...- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Seh, ya lo oyeron, largo nOn- dijo alegremente Sephirot, los otros dos alzaron los hombros y se fueron- ¡Cloud te estuve buscando!

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo quería...!- pero la sorpresa por el cálido abrazo que le dio su novio interrumpió sus palabras.

-Lo admito, te necesito, no quiero pasar un minuto sin ti, ¡te quiero a mi lado!- dijo Sephirot sujetándolo con fuerza, como temiendo que se alejara de nuevo.

-Sephirot...- murmuró Cloud y sonrió- Ya, está bien. No me iré de nuevo.

El albino se alejó y sonrió con coquetería.

-Nadie se resiste a mi encanto- dijo seguro de sí mismo- ah, y ¿desde cuando cantas?

-Es un trabajo de medio tiempo- respondió cruzando los brazos.

-¡Si tienes problemas con el dinero, yo...!

-No es eso- dijo Cloud y un lindo rosado adornó sus mejillas- Yo, bueno, quería ahorrar.

-¿Y por que, humph? Por que si se trata de eso pudiste pedirle a tu padre u.ù

-¡Bien, quería tener dinero, dinero ganado por mi para darte un buen regalo de aniversario!

-¿A-Aniversario O.O?

-Es unas semanas, pero quería tener suficiente para darte algo espectacular- dijo sonrojado.

-¡Eres demasiado cute! ¡Te amo!- dijo besándolo tiernamente, Cloud se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el beso.

-¡¡¡¡¡KYAA!!!!!! ¡Chicos yaoi! ¡Róbenle la ropa y véndala en Internet!

Ambos chicos se miraron y sudaron una gotita.

-¡¡Correee!! xOx

-¡Venir a esta ciudad fue la mejor idea que he tenido xD!- grito Yuffie.

ººººººººººººº

-Ejem! bueno, mi querido niño. Debes estar ansioso por comenzar n-n

-¡Seeh!

-Vas a necesitar esto- dijo dándole un trapero, sonriendo- Y esto- y le entregó un balde con agua, y jabón.

-¡Ah! Es uno de esos entrenamientos en que limpias mucho y desarrollas fuerza y agilidad oOo

-Nah, nada de eso nn- dijo Laguna, Sora alzó una ceja- Un buen guerrero debe ganarse el derecho de aprender y mostrar que está preparado. ¡Tienes hasta las 12:00 p.m. para dejar este templo reluciente, llegar a la Torre del Reloj y vencerme!

-OO ¿Está loco? ¡¡Tardare al menos 3 días!!

-Entónces no estás preparado ¬u¬

-¡Yo...! Pero Laguna-san..

-¡Laguna-sensei! oó desde ahora me llamarás así.

-O-Ok, Laguna-sensei- corrigió Sora- ¿Como se supone que...?

-Empezando de una vez nn. Puedes usar el método que tú quieras. No hay reglas. Te esperaré en la Torre del Reloj, no tardes nOn

--- tres horas más tarde --- 16:00 hrs.

-¡¡KYAAA!! La limpieza no es lo mío xOx- gritó Sora echándose en el techo con los brazos acalambrados de limpiar tanto las paredes del Templo Land of Dragons, ¿¡Hace cuanto que no limpiaban?! ¿¿¡¡Acaso no sabían que tenía una bodega LLENA DE BICHARRACOS PSICOPATAS Y POLVO!?!!?? TT-TT

-¡Soraaa-chan!- grito un chico que había notado al castaño sobre el techo- ¿Que haces ahi?

-¡¡Roxas!!- grito Sora alegremente, y se deslizo del techo y cayo con elegancia frente al piso- Pues, limpiaba x3

-Hoee... ¿Y no necesitas ayuda?

-Mmm... Yo diría que si- dijo rascándose la cabeza, fue cuando notó la vestimenta de Roxas, ¡eres como el traje del tipo ese, del póster en la habitación de Riku, pero azul marino! Parecía un especie de samurai- ¿Y que haces vestido así?

-Uh, pues... Mis padres son los dueños del templo- dijo algo sonrojado- ¡Lo mismo te digo así! ¿Vas a un cosplay? o.O

-Ni siquiera lo digas- dijo Sora viéndose, Roxas rió, seguido por Sora.

-Bueno, te ayudaré, créeme, soy bueno en esto de la limpieza.

-¿Seh?

-Claro- dijo guiñendo el ojo, mientras alzaba el pulgar- No te preocupes.

--- 17:00 hrs.

-¡¡WoOoOow!! Eso fue genial, Roxas- dijo Sora, prácticamente, el rubio había echo todo el trabajo.

-Pfffff, no es nada- dijo tirándose en el piso.

-¡¡¡¡¡Rooooxaaas!!!!!! nOn

-¿Profesor Axel? oOo?

-¿Sora Yagami? o-o

-¿¿Que haces aquí??- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Está ayudando con la limpieza del templo- dijo Roxas sentándose.

-A-ja ¬¬ ¿¡Y porque llevas ese traje tan sexy oxó!? De seguro me engañas con Sora, ¡buaah! TOT

-¿Y tu dices que YO soy celoso?- dijo riendo.

-Mmm... Chicos nñ Yo tengo que irme, ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!

-No lo creo...- dijo una voz casi lúgubre. Sora buscó con la mirada a su interlocutor, cuando notó a un joven el techo.

-¡Zexion!

-No se porque Xemnas-sama quiere a un traidor como tu de regreso- dijo dándo un salto, para caer frente a ellos- Pero yo no permitiré que me quites el lugar que tanto me ha logrado obtener.

-¡Por mí quédatelo, yo solo quiero a Riku de vuelta!

-¿Hablas del delicioso chiquillo que nos entregó Xemnas-sama?- dijo sonriendo con lujuria- Su cuerpo es exquisito, si me preguntas...

-¿¡No me digas que tu...!? ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!- gritó Sora, cuando Axel apoyó su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Kikumaru Riku no es exactamente mi alumno preferido- dijo encarando a Zexion con el seño fruncido- Pero es uno de mis alumnos, ¡Y no permitiré que hables así de él!

Axel se lanzó sobre el chico y le derribó de un puñetazo.

-¡Profesor Axel!

-Vete de aquí, nosotros nos ocupamos- dijo Roxas.

-El es demasiado para ustedes...

-Já, se nota que no conoces a Axel- dijo guiñendo el ojo- Tranquilo, estaremos bien. ¡Vete!

-uhm... ¡hai!- dijo asintiendo y se alejó corriendo.

-¡ESPERA SORA!- gritó Zexion, limpiándose la sangre del labio, cuando Axel le golpeó de nuevo.

-¡No te irás!

-_Kisamara_- gruñó Zexion y sacó una lanza- ¡Te mataré por entrometido!

-¡Axel!- gritó Roxas, lanzando una espada a su novio- ¡Dale su merecido!

-Oíste al chico lindo- dijo Axel desenfundando la espada. Lo cierto era que jamás había usado una x3u pero ahora no podía echarse atrás- Debo derrotarte.

-Eso lo veremos, _baka._

Continuara...


	14. ¡Pelea hasta el final!

-"_Axel... Roxas... ¡Ustedes pueden!_"- prensó Sora mientras corría, podía ver la Torre del Reloj a la distancia. No faltaba mucho.

El castaño subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima, reconoció el paisaje enseguida: era igual que aquel día en que Riku le dijo que le gustaba. Un hermoso atardecer, el cielo pintado de colores azules, naranjos y rosados que a la vez se reflejan en la ciudad, haciéndola lucir hermosa.

-Riku-chan...- murmuró con amargura.

-¡Veo que lo lograste!- dijo Laguna, Sora se volteó a su sensei- Aunque no esperaba menos de ti, Sora.

-¿Listo para perder?

-Lo mismo te pregunto- dijo riendo. Sora se lanzó contra el pelinegro, quién se giro levemente para esquivar el ataque y le dio una patada en las costillas. Sora hizo una mueca y atacó verticalmente.

Laguna-sensei dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Para ser un profesional en esto de matar, eres muy apresurado.

-Cuando se trata de Riku-chan, siempre soy apresurado.

-¡No digas eso! Que voy a mal pensarlo- dijo Laguna con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Sora sonrió y lanzó una estocada, mas Laguna-sensei la bloqueó con una especie de sable-pistola.

-¿Que...?

-Un arma original, ¿no es así?- dijo Laguna sonriendo, y atacó al castaño, quien solo bloqueaba torpemente los ataques con su espada.

-Bastante, pero yo tengo...- Sora desenfundó a Highwind, quedando con dos espadas- ¡Un arma más poderosa!

Sora atacó al joven tío de Riku con ambas armas, Laguna bloqueó el ataque de una de sus espadas, mas Sora se giró y lo atacó con Highwind.

-Kusoo xxU. Eso estuvo cerca- murmuró Laguna-sensei dando un par de saltos hacia atrás.

-¿Que sucede, sensei? ¿Problemas con su pupilo?- dijo Sora poniéndose en defensiva.

-Más o menos- dijo Laguna, cuando sintió un dolor en el abdomen. Se sujetó la herida, cuando notó sangre en sus manos- Aaaah, duele TxT

-¡Laguna-sensei...! Su herida está...- murmuró Sora acercándose, cuando una bala pasó zumbando cerca de su oído.

-¡La pelea no ha terminado!- dijo serio, la camisa celeste de Laguna estaba manchada con la sangre salida de la herida- Necesito que entiendas el principio para vencer a Xemnas... ¡Ah! ¡No se como pude amarlo!

-¿Ah...?

Laguna se lanzó hacia Sora, quien bloqueó el ataque con sus dos espadas.

-¿Qu-Quería a Xemnas-sama OO?

-Seeh, años antes de que se volviera un asesino- dijo sonrojado- Terminamos cuando el muy maldito... ¡Se atrevió coquetear con mi hermano OoÓ!

- ..u uhh...

-Ejem u///////ú- tosió Laguna sonrojado- y ese no sería el problema... si no... no... lo hubiera matado...

-Laguna-sensei

-¡o//ó pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!- gruñó atacando a Sora con sable-pistola con torpeza. Sora dió un salto y se paró en el metal del arma de Laguna. Y luego le dio una patada en el rostro que dejo al pelinegro en el piso- Ku-Kuso...

-¡Yo gané, Laguna-sensei!- dijo Sora sonriendo y le tendió la mano. Laguna escupió un poco de sangre, preocupando a Sora.

-Ya, si estoy bien, no me mires así- dijo con su característica sonrisa que tranquilizaba a quien le miraba- Bien, dime, ¿que aprendiste en esta pelea?

-Mmm... ¿Que soy muy bueno en esto nn?

-Piénsalo un poco más ¬¬

-nñ Eeh...- Sora cruzó los brazos y pensó un momento. Lo cierto era que Laguna había dominado la pelea al principio, ¿pero que cambió? Tal vez la herida en el abdomen... o...- ¿No dejarse llevar por las emociones en batalla?

-Exacto- dijo Laguna sujetándose la herida del estómago- Xemnas usará a Riku para debilitarte y caerás en su trampa. Yo perdí con él porque me dejé llevar por lo que sentía por el. Para vencerlo debes tener mucho cuidado con tus emociones...

-Mmm...

-Ya que él tratará de usarlas en tu contra.

Sora sintió se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Laguna-sensei.

-No es nada n.n... OoO ¡AAAAAAAH!

-o-O ¿que pasa?

-Calaaambre TTOTT dueleeeee

-nñU mejor vayamos donde Yuna a que cure la herida de su estómago.

-Bueno n.n

-"_Creo que estoy olvidando algo... baah, ¿que más da? Tranquilo Riku-chan, pronto estaré ahi. ¡Solo aguanta un poco más!"_

ºººººººººººººº

-¡¡AXEL!!- gritó el rubio, Axel había sido golpeado en el estómago con el extremo de la lanza de Zexion y lanzado contra un árbol.

-Eres un maldito...- gruñó Axel tomando aire.

-Voy a matarte- dijo Zexion con su característica vos sombría, Roxas lo interceptó en su camino al pelirrojo.

-No dejaré que te acerques a él- dijo serio.

-¿Que puedes hacer tu?- dijo con burla.

-Patearte el trasero- dijo cogiendo la espada que minutos antes había lanzado al pelirrojo. Sin más, atacó al joven serio, hiriendo su hombro.

-¡Hoy todos me estorban, ¿no es así!?- gritó molesto- ¡Había pensado en dejarte vivir para ser mi esclavo, para ya que insistes, te mandaré al otro mundo junto con ese mono pelirrojo!

Zexion lanzó una serie de estocadas veloces al rubio, que lo hirieron y dejaron en el piso, el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando Zexion alzó su lanza sobre su cabeza. Roxas rodó hacia un lado, y aprovechando que el filo de la lanza se clavaba en el piso, clavó su espada en el estómago del asesino.

-Jajaja... Eres... bueno...- dijo riendo, mas soltó su lanza y abrazó al rubio con fuerza, haciéndole soltar su espada.

-¡Suéltame!- mas Zexion no escuchó las palabras de rubio y mordió su hombro sacándole sangre- ¡AAAAH!

-¡Suelta a mi novio!- gritó Axel dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, este cayó de espaldas, aún sujetando a Roxas- ¡uh! Perdón Roxas nñU

El rubio se puso de pie, y miró al inconsciente Zexion en el piso.

-Debemos curarle...- dijo Roxas sujetándose el ensangrentado hombro.

-¿¿¡QUEEE?!! ¿Bromeas, verdad?

-Si no, morirá, Axel- dijo mirando al pelirrojo, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

-¡Él no tenía ningún problema con acabar con nosotros!

-Nosotros no somos como él- dijo sonriendo.

-Tsk… Siempre logras convencerme.

ºººººººººººººº

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya- dijo Sora poniéndose una mochila al hombro- Cuídense mucho, Yuna, Laguna-sensei.

-Lo mismo digo, Sora- dijo Yuna sonriente- Y trae a mi hermano a salvo, onegai.

-Recuerda Sora, sé cuidadoso- dijo Laguna sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- dijo sonriente y partió al Castillo que Nunca Fue, la base de la Organización XIII...

Riku... ¿Acaso ellos te...? Por favor, dime que estás bien, no puedo perderte, eres la persona más importante para mí, yo te amo... ¡Y... Y aún me debes una noche, eh! ¡¡No te atrevas a morir!! ¡Riku!

ººººººººººººººº

-¿Ya te cansaste, niño?- gruñó un hombre de cabello rubio, corto y ojos claros, tenía barba y aritos de plata en la oreja derecha.

Riku no contestó, sintió como un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba desde la comisura del labio luego de ser azotado contra la pared de la pequeña celda.

El rubio lo sujetó del cabello con una mano y le dio un violento beso, para luego rasguñar su espalda con la otra mano.

-¡Luxord, trae al muchacho!- gritó Larxanne- Nuestro pequeño Sora ochibi-chan regresó a casa.

Luxord asintió y alzó el cuerpo casi inerte del albino y se lo echó al hombro.

-So-ra...

-Exactamente- dijo Luxord riendo- El mismo enano por el que tanto has gritado ya llegó para salvarte, que conmovedor, ja-ja-ja.

-So-ra...- Riku cerró los ojos cansado, como si tenerlos abiertos solo doliera más.

ººººººººººººººº

Sora avanzó los blancos pasillos del Castillo que Nunca Fué. Aunque había vivido ahi muchos años, era la primera vez que se veía tan sombrío.

-¡¡SORA!!

_-"¡¡¡¡Riku-chan!!!!"_

Al diablo con lo que dijo Laguna-sensei, si su _koi_ estaba sufriendo no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Sora siguió el grito y llegó al gran salón del castillo, ahí estaba Xemnas, sentado tranquilamente en una silla de gran tamaño.

-¡Sora! ¡Que gusto verte aquí!- dijo sonriendo- Esperaba que Laguna-kun te entrenara un poco más, o si no hubiera preparado todo para tu llegada.

-No iba a dejar tanto tiempo a Riku-chan cerca de ti, Xemnas- solo Xemnas, nunca sería su maestro de nuevo, su padre.

-¿Riku? Ah, hablas de él- dijo mirando a un lado, Sora también giró la vista a un lado, ahí estaba Riku, sentado en el piso, apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida. Vestía un especie de kimono blanco, con flores de cerezo dibujados en las mangas.

-¡¡RIKU!!- gritó Sora y abrazó a su amado, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, como con miedo- ¿Riku?

-Sora...- murmuró, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Soy yo cariño, estoy aquí...

-Sora...- dijo apartándolo de un empujón.

-¡Riku! Soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?- dijo acercándose de nuevo.

-¡Ayúdame Sora!- gritó mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

-Supongo que después de que Larxanne, Luxord, Zexion y los demás jugaran con él, perdió un poco el sentido- dijo Xemnas tranquilamente. Sora abrió mucho los ojos, era cierto, su _koi_ estaba lleno de heridas y el kimono estaba machado de sangre- No deja de llamarte, ¿que lindo, no?

-Riku-chan...- murmuró con tristeza, acariciando la mejilla del albino, siguiendo el camino que las lágrimas habían trazado. Riku respiró agitadamente, como la vez en que él le había dado su primer beso.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, y se acercó con delicadeza a Riku, sin asustarlo, y unió sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno.

Vainilla, como la primera vez, pero con el ligero sabor metálico de la sangre.

-Viniste...- susurró Riku con voz ronca y abrió los ojos lentamente- Yo... Eres más guapo de lo que recuerdo.

-¡Riku-chan, puedes verme!- gritó emocionado y lo abrazó. Riku emitió un ligero gemido de dolor- ¡Uh! Pe-Perdón...

-No es nada- dijo acurrucándose en su pecho- Tardaste... tenía mucho miedo...

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo acariciando su cabello, la respiración del albino se hizo mas pausada. Estaba agotado, como si no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño desde que fue secuestrado- Duerme bien, cariño, terminaré con esto...

-Es la escena más conmovedora que he visto- dijo Xemnas mirando la copa de vino que tenía en la mano- Lástima que nunca me gustaron esas cursilerías.

-Uh, ¿Es por eso no funcionó lo tuyo con Laguna-sensei?- dijo Sora sonriendo de lado y alzó los hombros- De todas formas, se merece a alguien mejor.

La copa en la mano de Xemnas explotó, Sora hubiera reído al haber descubierto el punto sensible de su antiguo padre y maestro, pero tenía la sangre hirviendo por la ira, ¡Jamás le perdonaría por haber lastimado tanto a Riku!

-Creo que lo mejor es que te dé un escarmiento por faltarme el respeto...

-Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo- dijo desenfundando a Highwind.

-¡MUESTRAME LO QU TIENES!

Sora corrió hacia Xemnas con Highwind alzada, mientras Xemnas desenfundaba dos espadas rojas.

Todo era en alta velocidad, los metales chocando, las miradas de odio y los insultos y las maldiciones.

-¡Muere!

Continuara...


	15. Nuevos y Viejos Recuerdos

-Larxanne-san, ¿donde está mi padre?

-Él... Él está ocupado, Squall-sama- dijo la rubia nerviosa, Squall alzó una ceja.

-Larxanne-san, te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿DONDE está mi padre?- dijo Leon malhumorado- ¡Dímelo!

-Él está atendiendo a una visita- dijo algo sonrojada - ¡Pero no puede ir, Squall-sama!

-Es importante, Larxanne-san- dijo tomándole las manos- Necesito encontrarle.

Larxanne se quedó babosa ahí mismo, Squall-sama era perfecto: apuesto, inteligente, educado, ¡sexy! dulce, encantador, ¡sexy! D

-E-Está en el Gran Salón del Castillo- dijo casi involuntariamente.

-Gracias nn

Squall se alejó corriendo, ¡já! Larxanne había caído en ese truco de nuevo xD jeje...

-O.Ou uh! ¡Squall-sama! ¡Espere!

ººººººººººººº

Sora se limpió la sangre del labio, Xemnas era muy fuerte, necesitaba otra estrategia.

-Debo felicitarte, Sora- dijo Xemnas- Eres une excelente guerrero, ¿Por que no olvidas a Riku Kikumaru y vuelves conmigo?

Sora vio a Riku, quien descansaba en el piso de reojo y encaró a Xemnas.

-¡Jamás!- dijo atacando Highwind, Xemnas bloqueó el ataque con una espada, y con la otra golpeó la mano de Sora, no cortándosela pero si obligándole a soltar a Highwind.

-¿No te enseñó Laguna-kun que no debes dejarte llevar por las emociones?- dijo Xemnas alzando sus espadas sobre Sora.

-¡¡Papá!!

Xemnas y Sora se voltearon, ahí estaba Squall Leonheart, con una camisa negra manga corta y pantalones negros.

-¿Papá?- repitió Sora sin poder creerlo. Leon... ¿Leon era hijo de su peor enemigo?

-Oh, Squall- dijo con voz siseante- Por fin has llegado.

Squall miró extrañado a su padre, ¿que le sucedía...?

-¡Sora intenta matarme!- gritó- ¡Mira lo que le ha hecho a Riku-san!

Xemnas señaló a Riku, Squall no podía creer lo que veía... El pequeño Riku... estaba... ¿Qué fue lo que...?

-Fue Sora-kun quién lastimó tanto al pobre Riku-san...- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿¡QUE...?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a...?- mas las palabras de Sora fueron calladas bruscamente por un puñetazo en la mejilla, que lo mandó al piso con fuerza- ¿Leon...?

-Nunca debí dejar a Riku a tu cuidado- dijo entre dientes- ¡Se supone que debías protegerlo!

-Yo... lo se... pero...- Sora se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada y bajó la mirada. Squall lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa.

-Kuso, Sora- gruñó molesto- ¡Al menos mírame cuado te hablo!

Sora frunció el seño y miró a Squall, que aún le sujetaba.

-Solo... dime que tu no lo lastimaste así...

-¡Claro que no!

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír- dijo soltándolo y sonrió- Aunque aún estoy molesto contigo, ¿eh?

-Por mi está bien- dijo Sora y sonrió. Ambos se dieron la mano.

-¿¡Squall?!- gritó Xemnas.

-¿Que puedo decir?- dijo Leon mientras se peinaba con una mano- No es él quien le hizo esto a Riku, solo me queda un sospechoso.

-¿Te atreves a culparme de algo?- dijo molesto.

-¿No eras tu quien siempre decía "Debes ver las cosas como son"?- dijo Squall.

-Maldición...- murmuró Xemnas, con sus espadas alzadas.

-¡Peleemos!- dijo Sora y atacó al mayor de nuevo.

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

_And as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday you find_

_Just what he's looking for,_

_Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Xemnas, estoy bien!- gritó Laguna sonrojado.

-Pero Laguna-kun, está sangrando...- dijo Xemnas tratando de acercarse a Laguna y limpiar la sangre en su sien derecha.

-Dije que estoy bien- dijo Laguna sujetando la mano del chico, Xemnas se sonrojo ante la cercanía del chico. El pelinegro sonrió y se acercó al otro hasta darle un beso.

-¡Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí! Laguna y Xemnas, que extraña pareja.

-¡A ti nadie te preguntó, Seifer!- grito Laguna, tras darle una sonrisa encantadora al peligris.

-¿¡Quieres pelear?!

-¡Peleemos!

Xemnas negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso ahora. El mayor bloqueó el ataque de Sora con una espada y dio un giro para esquivar a Squall.

-¡Squall, acaso no ves que soy tu padre?! ¡No me ataques!

-¡Debiste pensarlo antes de dañar a Riku!- dijo Squall serio.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_You'd swear those words could heal._

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine._

_And I know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he asked if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real._

_But as I looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

-¡L-Laguna-kun!

-Estoy... bien...- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa reconfortante, a la vez que recuperaba el aliento- Solo me confié.

-¡Ven! ¿Acaso no querías pelear?- dijo Seifer.

-¡Por supuesto!- Laguna golpeó al rubio en el rostro, tumbándolo al piso, y se sentó sobre él para darle varios golpes consecutivos.

-¿Por que abandonaste la pandilla, Laguna?- dijo Seifer sacándose de encima al pelinegro- ¡Te necesitamos!

-¡Debiste pensarlo antes de dañar a Xemnas!

Xemnas miró como ambos chicos continuaban la pelea, era increíble, por primera vez... alguien lo estaba defendiendo.

Xemnas soltó sus espadas y miró el techo, había perdido, miró a su hijo frente a él, y sonrió.

-Tienen razón- susurró- Al menos así, pagaré todos mis errores.

-Papá...- murmuró Squall.

-Realmente no soy tu papá- dijo alzando los hombros- Pero bueno, eres muy joven para entender estas cosas- Xemnas miró la espada lo atravesaba cerca de su pecho- Lo hiciste bien, Sora.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas.

-Te deseo suerte con... Riku...

El hombre cayó al piso, Sora tomó aire y sacó a Highwind y la limpió con la manga.

-Es hora de irnos, Squall.

-Je, ¿desde cuando me llamas así?- dijo Squall sonriendo de lado- Para ti soy Leon, ¿ok?

-No fastidies.

-... Laguna...- fue el último suspiro de Xemnas y su vida acabó, como una llama que se extingue en la oscuridad.

_And he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand,_

_In the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

-Ese _baka_, ¡estaba coqueteando con Kai o//ó no se lo perdonaré!- gruñó Laguna con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pronto llego a su casa. Sacó sus llaves tranquilamente y entró.

-¡Ya llegué!!

-¿uh?

-¡Kai!- grito Laguna, preocupado por tanto silencio y corrió hacia el comedor, donde descubrió algo espantoso.

Su hermano estaba muerto, y no solo eso...

Xemnas le había matado.

-Xe-Xemnas...

-Es lo mejor para ambos- dijo el peligris mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre, giró un poco la vista a Laguna- ¿Por que lloras?

-¡TE ODIO, VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡Kai!

-... Laguna-kun- dijo acercándose a él.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- grito Laguna respirando apresuradamente. Xemnas frunció el seño y empujó al pelinegro a la pared.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Laguna-kun?- siseó, metiendo la mano bajo la camiseta del chico, Laguna se sonrojó. Xemnas sonrió ante eso y le besó apasionadamente.

-¡No!- gritó lanzando al peligris lejos de él, y respiró a bocanadas- Tú no eres el Xemnas del cual me enamore...

-Es cierto- dijo volteándose- Por que ese Xemnas era demasiado débil...

Y sin más... desapareció. Ese fue el verdadero error de Xemnas Leonheart, pero... sus pecados y crímenes acabaron con él.

ººººººººººººººººº

-Mmmmmmmmm... Tengo que dejar de despertar así- gruñó Riku abriendo lentamente los ojos, se los restregó con suavidad y se sentó en la cama. En eso, notó que Sora y Squall estaban durmiendo, apoyados en la puerta de entrada de la habitación- ¡Sora!

-¡Huuh!- Sora abrió los ojos, cuando Riku se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Riku-chan!

-Te amo- dijo sellando sus labios en un beso, el castaño abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿No quieren irse a un motel?- dijo Squall abriendo un ojo, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¡Squall-san!- dijo alegremente Riku y también lo abrazo, Sora frunció el seño.

-Me voy a poner celoso ¬o¬

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme chicos- dijo Riku con un ligero rosado sobre sus mejillas y secó rápidamente las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos celestes- Tenía mucho miedo...

Squall notó que Riku y Sora se miraban, ejem, MUY apasionadamente, así que tosió un poco, algo sonrojado.

-Ejem, iré por unas bebidas- dijo poniéndose de pie- No destruyan la habitación, ¿de acuerdo, niños?

-Si mami- rió Sora, Squall sonrió y les dejó a solas- Riku-chan...

Sora deslizo su mano por la blanca mejilla de su novio.

-Perdón por... hacerte pasar por tantas cosas desagradables.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo tranquilamente y tomó las manos del más moreno entre las suyas- Admeás, yo ahora estoy bien, y estoy contigo.

-Eso me recuerda, me dejaste con ganas la otra vez- dijo besando su cuello.

-Eres un pervertido, Sora-chan- dijo echándose sobre él- Solo ten cuidado, ¿eh? Aún me duele todo...

-Lo recordaré...- dijo quitándose la camisa y acariciando con suavidad el pecho de Riku.

_ºººººººººº Riku PoV ººººººººº_

Bueno, esta historia ha acabado, sep, prefiero no compartir tanto mi identidad con ustedes... eso me recuerda, ¿Quienes son?

Oh bueno, han estado aquí a mi lado, en lo bueno y en lo difícil, así que los aprecio. Gracias por acompañarme en esta... "aventura" por llamarla de algún modo.

No les ha dejado ninguna enseñanza, tal vez, pero hay algo que quiero que sepan...

No piensen que ser feliz, ser amado y amar es imposible. Puede que de hecho, ese príncipe azul o mujer ideal estén a su lado, pero no puedan verla. No quieran verla.

Solo quieran con el corazón, no con la mente, y quizás, solo quizás, terminen siendo tan felices como yo en este momento.

.. jajaja!

Perdón, me dio cosquillas. ¡Sora...!

Ejem...

Entonces, nos veremos algún día. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! y... ¡Cuídense!

Fin º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

**Misao: Hola! Se que esta forma de actualizar fue… algo extraña. Pero lo cierto es que no voy a volver a publicar, así que tuve que apresurarme demasiado para poder terminar la historia. El final fue algo rápido, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.**

**Fue un honor compartir tiempo con ustedes, que leyeran mis fics y recibir sus encantadores reviews.**

**Solo puedo decir, gracias! Y que les deseo toda la suerte del mundo.**

**Byes!  
MisaoQ.Q.**


	16. Epilogo

**Misao: **Hola a todos! Bueno, no pude evitar escribir este epilogo nn espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Que tenga un bonito año 2007! Dedicado especialmente a BloodyKittyCat, que no solo me dio todo su apoyo, sino que me dio su amistad! Gracias!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comenzó a llover, las nubes grises cubrieron el cielo y yo solo alcé la mirada dejando que las finas gotas se deslizaran por mi rostro.

Cuatro años

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Xemnas, mi padre había muerto... Los años pasan muy rápido. Riku ya tiene 19 años, Sora 20 (Sora cumple años antes que Riku-chan en este fic n.n)... Aunque han crecido mucho siguen siendo unos niños.

Suelto un bufido.

Me acerco a la lápida de mi padre, cuando veo a un hombre sentado junto a ella.

El hombre volteó un poco la cabeza para mirarme, y sonrió con tristemente, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Al parecer, el hombre había estado llorando, pero la lluvia ocultaba las lágrimas. Note que se parecía en mí, en cierto modo...

-De seguro eres Squall¿ne?- dijo poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo la tierra en sus pantalones- Mi nombre es Laguna.

-¿Que hace aquí...?- pregunté, cuando note lo irrespetuoso que fui- ... Señor.

-Nadie me llamaba señor desde hace muchos años- dijo sonriendo, yo alcé una ceja- Bueno, no se si lo sepas pero, yo estuve con tu padre muchos años.

-¿aaah?

-Si el me hubiera dicho... tal vez... No lo hubiera dejado pasar por eso solo- susurro sujetándose la frente con la mano, yo realmente no entendí que quería decir.

-¿De que habla?

-Soy tu padre.

...Okey, eso no lo esperaba.

-¿Q-Que?

-Digamos que tienes dos papás- dijo rascándose la cabeza- es difícil de explicar.

Entendí adonde quería llegar, pero...

-¿Como se que dices la verdad?

-No puedes saberlo, depende de ti- dijo alzando los hombros, y dio una mirada de soslayo a la lápida de mi padre- Volveré otro día y te traeré de esas flores que tanto te gustan.

Sonrió y caminó junto a mí sin mirarme, para luego seguir. Yo me quedé parado sin hacer nada...

-¡Espera!- dije girándome, tomándole el brazo, el me miro extrañado, yo dudé un momento pero... ¡Al carajo! Lo abracé- Cuéntame como... se conocieron...

Laguna-san sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Squall.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Riku-chan, ya tienes que irte- susurró un joven castaño al chico que descansaba desordenadamente sobre una cama de dos plazas.

-Mmmmm... Dame cinco minutos más Sora- dijo en un bostezo y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

-Ya te dejé dormir mucho cariño- dijo quitándole las sábanas- Ayer me pediste especialmente que no te dejara llegar tarde, así que¡Levantando!

Riku se sentó y se rascó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ve a ducharte, el desayuno está casi lis...- pero las palabras de Sora se vieron interrumpidas cuando Riku le abrazó cariñosamente por la cintura- Riku-chan...

-Déjame quedarme un rato así...- dijo adormilado.

-Jajaja, por tu bien, te aconsejo que vayas a ducharte antes que te salte encima y no llegues a la escuela, sabes que te ves demasiado sexy por las mañanas- dijo con una mirada picara.

-No estaría mal...- dijo Riku sonriendo y lo soltó- Te amo.

-Yo también Riku-chan- dijo Sora dándole un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos cuatro años. La Organización XIII se había disuelto, y él y Riku vivían bastante tranquilos. Yuna-san había ido a Italia por un concurso de belleza, y al parecer se había enamorado de un tal Shujin.

Riku iba a la Universidad, mientras que él tenía un trabajo en una tienda de pasteles.

-¡¡Aaaah¡Se me hizo tarde¡Y tengo examen!- grito Riku entrando a la cocina con una camisa algo desabotonada y la corbata desarreglada, mientras que el cabello húmedo caía con elegancia sobre sus ojos color agua.

Sora simplemente se atragantó con solo ver a su koi.

Riku cogió una tostada y beso a Sora, quien tosió un poco.

-¿Solo vas a desayunar eso¡Riku-chan!

-Comeré algo allá, tranquilo- dijo Riku sonriendo y se metió a la tostada a la boca- Nog vemgossh.

Y Sora se quedó solo en la casa y soltó un suspiro.

Ser tan feliz... le asustaba, sabía que algo había fuera de lugar¿pero que?

-Te encontré, Sora.

Sora abrió mucho los ojos y miró a la ventana, donde una joven de cabellera pelirroja y ojos azules le miraba con odio.

-K-Kairi...

-Aún me recuerdas, me halagas- dijo con odio, escupiendo cada palabra- ¿¡Como pudiste traicionarnos, Sora¡Te Odio!

Un disparo, un grito, una risa.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Nunca... podrás vencerme Axel. ¡Me niego a perder frente a ti!

-Nunca digas nunca, mi querido Roxas, puedo sorprenderte

-Ahg¡No dejaré que lo hagas!

-Muy tarde.

**"GAME OVER"**

-¡¡JA!! Gané, soy el rey de los juegos- grito Axel sonriendo, Roxas bajo la cabeza derrotado, nunca podría ganar en ese estúpido juego de carreras.

-Este Play II está trucado, eso debe ser ¬¬

-¡Hey¿Dices que hago trampa?

-No- dijo dándole un beso y sonriendo coqueto- Digo que tu Play II está trucado.

-Nadie se mete con mi Play II y sale ileso¿lo sabias?- dijo jugando con un mechón rubio, a la vez que sonreía, Roxas sonrió, para luego suspirar y mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-¿Axel?

-¿si, Roxy?

-¿Me quieres mucho, verdad?- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su koi.

-Más que a mi vida, Roxas, nunca lo olvides. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo besando la cabeza del más pequeño.

-Gracias por quererme...

-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado.

Roxas sonrió ampliamente y beso a su koi, definitivamente no podía estar más enamorado de su profesor, por el simple hecho de ser él...

-¡Te amo! n///////n

ºººººººººººººººººº

-¡¡Sora, ya estoy en casa!!- dijo animadamente Riku al entrar a su casa, notó que las cortinas estaban cerradas y que todo estaba muy oscuro- ¿Sora?

-Riku-chan...

Un susurro, también noto sangre... ¡Sora!

-No vengas...

-¡Sora!- entró al living agitado al pensar que su koi podría estar herido. Y encontrarse a su castaño favorito sentado en un charco de sangre no fue una imagen placentera- ¡SORA!

-Es solo una herida en la pierna, no es nada- dijo en un susurro.

-Te ves muy mal- dijo arrodillándose a su lado, miró la herida preocupado, para luego romper su camisa y envolvía la herida- Eso detendrá la hemorragia por un rato, pero tengo que limpiar la herida y...

-Mejor ocúpate de ella- dijo con cierto tono de desprecio, apuntando el cuerpo que yacía sin vida cercano a ellos.

-¿Quien es ella...?

-El último rastro de mí pasado...

-Sora...

La mirada del castaño se oscureció, Riku frunció ligeramente el seño y tomó la mano de Sora para llevarla a su pecho.

-Mírame Sora, yo estoy aquí. Olvida ese pasado que te atormenta, yo soy tu presente y tu futuro.

-Ella... dijo que iba a lastimarte y yo... no pude evitar...

-Tranquilo¿eh? Está bien...

-Me gusta cuando intentas confortarme- dijo abrazándose a él, Riku se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a un lado.

-Seeh...

**ºººººººººººººººººº**

-¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!

Un joven de cabello gris algo largo y ojos anaranjados grito desesperado, no tenía más de 13 años y vestía una camisa de tirantes blanca y pantalones negros desgastados; un hombre lo sujetaba de la muñeca y le amenazaba con un cuchillo.

-Cállate de una vez y dame todo lo que tengas...

-¡Ya le dije que no tengo nada!- dijo el niño negando con la cabeza.

El hombre soltó un gruñido y tiró al peligris al piso, para darle unas cuantas patadas en las costillas.

-¿Por que no lo dejas en paz?

El hombre se volteó asustado, pero soltó un suspiro al ver al chico de cabello negro tomado en una coleta.

-Laguna, por un momento pensé que era algún policía cabrón...

-Ya deja al chico, Urbión- dijo apoyando las manos en la cadera, Urbión se acercó al más bajo y le sujetó por el mentón.

-Vamos Laguna¿desde cuando proteges a los inocentes?

-Desde que me dio la regalada gana, imbécil- dijo en tono neutro, para darle un puñetazo y sujetarlo por el brazo- te advierto que si vuelvas a tocarme te mataré.

Urbión se soltó del agarre y bufó, para irse maldiciendo y gruñendo.

Laguna se rasco la cabeza y caminó donde el peligris.

-¿Ya se fue ese hombre feo?

-Sep, ya se fue- dijo agachándose junto al chico, que se abrazaba las rodillas.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo el chico sonriendo y le abrazo- Es mi héroe.

-Ehn, OK- dijo mirándolo extrañado- Ejem¿cuantos años tienes?

-13, señor

-No me digas señor, que solo soy 2 años mayor que tu- dijo Laguna tosiendo- Bien, no estás herido, así que mejor vuelve a casa.

-Yo... no puedo hacerlo señor.

-¬3¬ deja de llamarme señor¡me llamo Laguna!

-Laguna-kun- susurró Xemnas, y luego se sonrojo con una sonrisa.

-Actúas como un crío- gruño Laguna y se puso de pie, Xemnas le tomo de la mano, gesto al cual Laguna levantó elegantemente la ceja- ¿Que quieres?

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo tímidamente.

Laguna pensó en mandarlo a la **$ª8!ºÇ!·** pero se detuvo al verle, el chico le miraba con una linda y tímida sonrisa, Laguna se echo a reír.

-Bueno, bueno¡Pero si Seifer te ve estaremos en problemas! Yo me voy a encargar de cuidarte¿eh?

-¡No soy un niño, Laguna-kun!

-Seh, seh, lo que tu digas- dijo golpeándole la frente con el dedo índice.

-¡no hagas eso ToT!

-¿Ves que si eres un crío xD?

-Eres malo, Laguna-kun T.T

-Y tu muy lindo- Xemnas se sonrojó-... enano

-¬¬

**º+º+º+º+º**

-No se como alguien tan dulce se volvió el líder de la Organización de asesinos más reconocida en el mundo- dijo Laguna con melancolía y miró a un lado.

Squall le miró un momento, dudando, para luego hablar tímidamente.

-Papá... me dijo que jamás pudo olvidar sus primero asesinatos, creo que en ese tiempo aún era tu novio...

Laguna le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**º+º+º+º+º**

Silencio... eso lo único que habitaba las oscuras calles ese día, silencio y sangre...

-Laguna-kun...

Xemnas miró sus manos con sangre abriendo mucho los ojos y luego miró a al pelinegro inconsciente en sus brazos.

Todo había sido tan rápido, las dos jóvenes peleaban, Seifer intentó atacarle... Laguna-kun le protegió y luego él... mato a Seifer...

Laguna tenía una herida en el estómago, herida de bala, y muchos moretones, rasguños y cortes en su cuerpo... Una en particular llamó la atención de Xemnas...

Un corte en el cuello.

Era una herida fina, que sangraba constantemente, el ojinaranja se acercó sin pensarlo y la lamió levemente...

Tenía un sabor curioso, era una mezcla de un sabor metálico y miel, fría y caliente a la vez en los labios del peligris.

Era un pensamiento algo retorcido en momentos como ese, pero Xemnas pensaba que Laguna nunca se había visto más hermoso. Siempre había imaginado como sería verlo frágil e indefenso en sus brazos.

Pensó un momento en llevarlo al hospital, el pobre estaba sufriendo pero... ¿cuantas veces podría tener al fuerte y orgulloso Laguna sometido?

-Mmmmh... Xem...nas...- murmuró con dificultad, Xemnas se mordió el labio¿por que su koi era tan endemoniadamente sexy? El peligris beso nuevamente al chico en el cuello, para luego acariciar el pecho mal herido del pelinegro.

Le gustaba... Xemnas sonrió.

En esas circunstancias uno se preguntaría ¿Qué paso con la inocencia y timidez de Xemnas? Bueno, hay momentos en la vida en que uno deja de lado esas características, más cuando estás mirando a tu novio con un deje de lujuria.

-¡¡Laguna-kun, Xemnas-kun!!- grito una joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros- ¡Oh por Dios!

La chica se arrodillo junto a los chicos.

-¡Están malheridos...!- chilló- Descuiden, traeré ayuda...

-Rossete- gruñó Xemnas molesto por la interrupción.

-Tranquilo Laguna-kun- dijo deslizando su mano por la mejilla del pelinegro- Resiste, por favor...

Un brillo rojo se asomó por los ojos del peligris, quien sonrió de lado y sujetó a la chica por el cuello.

La chica grito, pero Xemnas no se detuvo hasta que la vida de la chica acabó en sus manos.

Lo peor de todo, es que disfruto ver el cuerpo sin vida de la chica, igual que disfruto ver el de Seifer...

Xemnas se giró indiferente hacia su novio, cuando notó que palidecía a un blanco casi enfermizo.

Xemnas lo llevó al hospital, pero algo había nacido en él esa noche, y no se iría jamás.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Seymour Guado decidió convertirle en el mejor asesino de la historia. De cualquier modo, él tenía un don especial... Tres años después, Xemnas mató al hermano de Laguna, y se separó de este.

**ºººººººººººººººººº**

-¿Y si no les agrado?- dijo Cloud.

-Bueno, si no les agradas, se joden- dijo Sephirot sonriendo, Cloud tomó la mano de su novio y entraron a la casa del hermano mayor de Sephi, Kadaj, quien vivía junto a sus hermanos Yazoo y Loz.

Lo cierto era que lo más lógico era que Sephirot pidiera su mano en matrimonio, no al revés, pero bueno, la familia de Cloud había muerto un año atrás y... ¿para que romper la tradición?

Cloud entró tragando saliva¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?

-Con que ese...

-Es tu...

-Novio...

Tres jóvenes, de tez clara y cabellos plateados rodearon al pobre rubio quien se quedó quieto mientras lo examinaban.

-¡No lo asusten!- gruñó Sephirot- Si me deja por su culpa los mato¿Eh? ¬¬

-Vamos Sephi¡Somos tus hermanos mayores y solo queremos lo mejor para ti!- dijo Loz, el de cabello más corto y cuerpo más voluminoso.

-Yo...- dijo Cloud inseguro, para luego hablar con firmeza- ¡Vine para informarles que me casaré con su hermano! Y aunque no les parezca... ¡Yo lo amo! Y quiero compartir con él todos los días de mi vida

-¡¡Aw!!

-¡Que mono!- dijo Kadaj dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sephirot lo hubiera golpeado sino fuera porque las palabras del rubio aún resonaban en su mente.

-¡CLOOOOOOUUUUD!- grito emocionado para derribarlo al piso y comenzar a besarle.

-¡Váyanse un motel xD!- grito Loz.

-¡Mejor nosotros nos vamos! x/////x

-Pero antes... ¡Tienen nuestra bendición¡Pero Ustedes pagan los gastos¿eh?- dijo Kadaj.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-¡¡Waaaaaaa!! Riku-san, me encanta tu historia.

-¿En serio, Lucero-san?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo echándole otra ojeada- y... ¿Como vas a ponerle, eh?

-Había pensado en algo así como...- una sonrisa se asomó por los finos labios del albino- "Mi lindo asesino" x3 no se...

-¡Me gusta --------! Bueno, me avisas cuando decidas publicarla en la librería de la U.

-¡¿Aah?! No, no, no, me da vergüenza x//x

-¡Si quieres ser un verdadero escritor debes correr riesgos, mi querido Riku-san!- dijo la chica alzando el pulgar y guiñendo un ojo.

-¡Está bien! Bueno¡Nos vemos en clases!

-¡Hai!

Riku caminó con el borrador de su nueva historia bajo el brazo, cuando vio a la fuente de su inspiración sentado comiendo un helado.

El castaño se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y agito el brazo enérgicamente en forma de saludo.

Tal vez el final de su historia sería... "Vivieron felices para siempre"

**+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

**FIN**


End file.
